


Dusk Till Dawn

by 2_A



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Archangel Jung Hoseok, Archangel Kim Namjoon, Blood and Violence, Bottom Park Jimin, Crossroads Demon Kim Taehyung, Demon AU, Demon Im Jaebom, Demon Jackson Wang, Demon Kim Yugyeom, F/F, F/M, Horseman Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Horseman Park Jaebom, Horseman Park Jinyoung, Horseman Park Sandara, Hybrid Park Jimin, Kidnapping, Knight of Hell Jeon Jungkook, Knight of Hell Min Yoongi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Resurrection, Swearing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_A/pseuds/2_A
Summary: “Haven’t you heard? Lisa and Yongguk found a hybrid. Half demon, half angel. That hybrid is Jonghyun’s son.”Jeongguk wasn't a demon, he was a Knight of Hell, an elite picked by Lucifer himself and lead in glorious battles by War. Not really the type to fall pray to blonde hair, blue eyes and plush lips. But maybe he had a type._Jeongguk moved closer to him, standing between his legs while his hands rested on Jimin’s sides. He glanced at the boy’s lips, looking plush and plump. He smirked when he saw Jimin stare at his lips but then he looked up and their eyes met. The blue in Jimin’s eyes seemed to come alive._“Maybe I’m mortal.” Jimin clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow at the knight. “Maybe I don’t have a lot of time.”Jeongguk chuckled, hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. “I’ll give you time then.”





	1. Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when you leave me without Wi-Fi and a week without school. I have no idea what I've done, honestly. And trust me, it takes a glance to fall in love. Remember that when you read my stories :'D

**BREATHING**

“Mom, don’t let them take me.”

Jeongguk watches as the man holds tight onto the old woman’s hand. She screams in agony but she knows nothing can be done to save her son. The man looks at Jeongguk and that’s enough for the demon to know it’s time.

“He’s...” The man managed to whisper before Jeongguk pushed his fist through his chest.

The man’s mother yelled when she saw her son’s body arch off the bed and the machines beep loudly.

“Nurse! Help my son! Somebody save him!”

 

Jeongguk steps back, not bothering to glance at the woman who was pushed out of the room by the nurses. The man’s soul appeared by his side. He stared with wide eyes at his own lifeless body before turning to his mother.

“Mom... no.” He tried to run over to her but Jeongguk grabbed his wrist.

“No time for that. You gotta go.”

“No.” The man pulled his hand but Jeongguk easily paralysed him. “Please...” He fell on his knees, eyes shining with tears as he begged.

Without another word Jeongguk placed his palm on the man’s forehead and his soul was gone. The strength of it settled inside Jeongguk’s bones and he couldn’t help but sigh from the pleasure it brought him.

“No wonder Death is so angry.”

Jeongguk spun around to look at the source of the voice. “Jaebom. How’d you find me?”

Jeongguk disappeared from the hospital room. The greenness around him seemed safe as he turned around and faced Jaebom again. The other demon smirked while moving closer to Jeongguk. But not too close; he knew where the safe line was.

“You know, I should’ve noticed a long time ago you were going behind his back.” The waves crashed below the cliff, disrupting the silence in a beautiful way.

Jeongguk chuckled, not taking his eyes off the man. “You gonna run back and report like a good dog you are?”

Jaebom visibly tensed, his eyebrows furrowing and smirk slipping off his face. “Watch it, I’m being nice by being here.”

“And why exactly are you here?”

The smirk returned to Jaebom’s face once he thought he had Jeongguk’s attention. He shrugged. “Haven’t you heard? Lisa and Yongguk found a hybrid. Half demon, half angel.”

Jaebom seemed disappointed at the lack of emotions on Jeongguk’s face.

“And? What’s that got to do with me? I’m sure someone is already taking care of it.”

Despite being alone and not feeling another presence, Jaebom looked around. Jeongguk smirked when he realized something good would come out of his mouth. Something bloody.

“Listen... I know we haven’t been on good terms but compared to others, we’re basically friends. And I need you to do something for me.”

“Do I look like a bitch to you?”

“You look like the only one who can do it.” The cocky look was gone. Jaebom’s shoulders were slouched, hands twitching on his sides while his eyebrows furrowed in despair. “Please... That hybrid...” He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up into Jeongguk’s eyes. “That hybrid is Jonghyun’s son.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widened as his breath stuck in his throat. He was close to asking _which Jonghyun_ but he knew the answer very well.

Millions of years ago, for the time humans had mistaken as the time the Earth’s crust was not even solid, wars were lead between angels and demons.

Many names have been mentioned from both sides even to this day today. But to demons, Jonghyun meant _the best_. Jonghyun meant the past and the future. He was the role model to demons.

Just like Lucifer had shown that angels could fall – Jonghyun showed demons can be glorified.

Jonghyun fought angels and demons that had joined them but he had different morals. Jonghyun was one of a few demons who believed in happiness outside Hell. He often walked among humans and talked to them before coming to Hell and telling his brothers and sisters of how complicated yet simple they were.

They followed his lead outside and among the humans, but not all of them shared what Jonghyun felt. Another war started between the ones who wanted to corrupt humans and those who wanted to help them and guide them to the right path.

In the midst of that war, Jonghyun met _her_. The first angel that dragged him to her home to help him with his injuries. Jonghyun fell in love with her quickly, and it was hard not to when she looked like God’s most beautiful creation.

They started a life together, and it lasted for a couple hundred years. When the word first got out that the angel was pregnant – another war happened. In a way it never ended.

On contrary of the expected, angels were the ones who came after them first. Of course, they blamed Jonghyun and tried to kill his lover but Jonghyun sacrificed his life to save his family.

 

And Jaebom was a good friend of Jonghyun’s.

“You have other people.” He forced himself to speak. He turned his back to him. But he could feel his curiosity tingle inside his chest.

A hybrid. The first one ever. And Jeongguk could easily get his hands on it.

“Jeongguk please! I’m asking you because I know how much you respect Jonghyun! No one else can keep him safe!”

Jeongguk sighed. Angels would definitely come for him. If he doesn’t hurry up, they’ll probably be there before him. And they’ll only want to kill him.

With his teeth gritted, he turned around towards Jaebom. “What’s in it for me? I’m risking my life for someone who could already be dead!”

Jaebom smiled. “One hundred thousand souls.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In a matter of minutes, the bright sky outside was converted into something dark and scary.

Jimin pouted as he sullenly drank his tea. The trees swayed more than usually, only showing the wind’s strength. Jimin felt lonelier when he couldn’t see anything but green.

“Jimin?”

He turned to look at his aunt. He smiled. “Hey. I made us tea.”

The old woman smiled back as she sat down next to him. “Thank you, angel. I was thinking about going to the town later. Wanna come?”

“Yes!” Jimin nodded quickly, immediately looking forward to going. “But the weather is really bad. It wouldn’t surprise me if a tree fell on the road.”

“Don’t worry, honey.” She ran her fingers through his hair. With his eyes closed, he leaned closer to her, his head falling on her shoulder and her hand moving to hug him. “You should go and bring all the laundry in before rain falls.”

“Okay.” Jimin sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The wind was deafening but Jeongguk could still hear the boy’s heartbeat. He was standing right next to him, invisible because there were no wards or symbols exposing him. From where he was standing, he could smell the scent of vanilla and peaches. The boy was shorter than him, significantly so.

His hair was dyed blonde and it wouldn’t have been strange if it weren’t for the bright blue colour of his eyes.

They were strange, nothing compared to the human eyes. These eyes pierced and threatened. Jeongguk took a step back when the boy stopped moving. He looked over his shoulder and right through Jeongguk. Perhaps he felt Jeongguk’s presence thanks to the blood in his veins.

“Jimin! Hurry!” An old woman yelled from the door and Jimin nodded.

“Okay auntie! Just a minute.”

Both of the humans jumped at the sight of a lightning bolt striking somewhere near the house.

“Jimin!”

The boy grabbed the basket with shaky hands as he moved quickly towards the house. Jeongguk watched him before looking at a lightning headed right towards him. He stepped aside and easily avoided it. But he hadn’t seen the one headed for Jimin.

Jeongguk had never felt so fast, so strong as the moment he appeared by Jimin’s side, arms wrapped around him as the lightning struck him in the back. He groaned, hoping he’d stay invisible to the human.

Jimin fell to the ground and covered his head, giving Jeongguk more strength to turn around push the lightning back.

 

And then the clouds disappeared like it was never meant to be like that.

Jeongguk’s entire body felt numb for a moment before the pain settled in. He clenched his fists to keep quiet but his knees couldn’t hold his body up. Without even being aware of it, he fell on the ground, face planted in the grass. But he could still smell the vanilla and peaches.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jisoo bit her nails as she watched Jimin sit next to the man.

She was painfully aware he was a demon, but Jimin wasn’t. And she couldn’t do anything but watch as Jimin tucked him in, mumbling something about his suit crinkling. She could easily put her hand on Jimin’s head and he’d be out, no memories of the storm or the demon. But Jimin was not human; he was neither an angel nor a demon. It was too risky to treat him just as one.

“Auntie, did you see where he came from?” Jimin mumbled.

Jisoo almost flinched as she quickly hid her nails in her pocket. She smiled. “No. He probably lost his way before the storm.”

Jimin didn’t say anything but he continued to stare at the man like he was the only thing in the house. It frightened Jisoo because she’s aware of Jimin sensing supernatural. He could tell something was different about the man but he’d never think of anything unordinary to label him. It was just a hunch.

“Jiminnie, want me to make you more tea? You’re pretty shaken from the storm.”

Jimin nodded, finally turning to smile at her. Although Jimin’s eyes showed gratitude, Jisoo had grown to know Jimin’s true emotions. “Thank you, auntie.” And then he turned back to the demon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Vanilla_

_Peaches_

_Grass_

_Wood_

_Home_

Jeongguk’s eyes peeled open slowly. He had no idea what to make of the unfamiliar ceiling but he could smell _him_.

“Hey.” Jimin whispered. He studied his face, looking for signs of discomfort but the man’s face stayed clear of emotions.

Jeongguk turned to look at the boy. He had no idea if the lightning was still messing with his head but he could almost see a halo around his head. The boy was wearing a blue sweater that brought out his eyes.

Something churned inside Jeongguk.

He sat up. The boy moved closer.

“Don’t get up unless you’re really fine! Auntie said she saw you get struck by lightning. Here.” He brought a cup of tea closer to Jeongguk who accepted since he was in no hurry. And he got closer to the boy in a way he didn’t really plan to.

“You didn’t think about taking me to the ER? I could’ve been in a coma.” Jeongguk rasped, his voice damaged probably from the hit.

Jimin’s cheeks reddened and he didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he hid his fingers between his thighs, lower lip jutting out.

“No. Sorry. We’re too far from the town.”

Jeongguk stared wordlessly. It made Jimin squirm uncomfortably in his chair but he didn’t say anything.

“Where’s your aunt?”

“Somewhere in the house. It’s okay, I’m twenty years old. I’m an adult.” Jimin nodded, eyes closed as he looked proud of his age.

Corners of Jeongguk’s lips wavered but he reeled back when the door opened and the old woman walked in. Jeongguk’s eyebrow shot up when he recognized the angel. She, on the other hand, ignored him.

“Jimin, can you leave the room for a moment?”

“But...” Jimin whined but stood up nevertheless. He pouted as he dragged his feet out of the room before closing the door slowly.

 

Jisoo didn’t move from where she was standing. Jeongguk set the cup on the nightstand by the bed before standing up. He craned his neck and groaned when he heard the bones crack.

“Jisoo, took me a while to recognize you.”

The woman scoffed. “There’s only one reason for your presence and I’m not going to give you what you want.”

“Calm down. We’re on the same side. And I can tell this place is warded. I don’t understand your concerns.”

“You’re a Knight! And they’re all far worse than the lowlife demons!”

“Then you know the storm was actually Yongguk looking for the hybrid.”

“I’m aware. Which is why Jimin and I are leaving at dusk. I’ll make sure you don’t leave this house.”

Jeongguk snorted loudly. “Don’t even think of taking me on, Jisoo. Jaebom told me of the hybrid’s whereabouts. I’m here because he begged me to be.”

Jisoo’s face paled and her mouth ran dry. “What?! Why would he tell you!?”

Jeongguk smirked as he moved forward, making her tremble but remain on her spot. “Because we made a deal. I’ll keep the boy safe, Jisoo. You know I’d do the job better than you.” Without another word, he walked past her.

“Jeongguk... he doesn’t know anything. Don’t try anything on him, please. It can backfire.”

“Relax. Even if I do something, it’s not like _you_ can save him from _me_.” Jeongguk chuckled before walking out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk watched the boy as he folded the clothes while humming softly. There was something different about him and Jeongguk wasn’t sure if it was because of what he was. No... something else made him... different.

Jimin turned around suddenly, as if sensing him. Jeongguk leaned away from the wall and walked over to him.

“Are you feeling better?” Jimin asked.

Jeongguk nodded while taking a seat in front of him. “Yeah, that was nothing.”

Jimin giggled, his entire face brightening as his body shook. “Just a bolt of lightning. Not a big deal.” The boy covered his face as he calmed down.

Jeongguk cleared his throat, the little smile that grew on his face falling immediately.

“So, what’s your name?” the boy asked.

“Jeongguk. I suppose you’re Jimin.”

“Yes. How did you end up here, Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk smiled. “I teleported. I’m actually from the future.”  

Jimin’s eyes widened for a moment before he threw a T-shirt at him. “Why are you like this!? I won’t judge, just answer.”

“For real, Jimin. I’m from 2059.” Jeongguk’s face was void of emotions as Jimin stared at him.

The boy raised his feet off the floor and crossed his arms. “Okay, do you have a proof?”

Jeongguk would have laughed at the expression on Jimin’s face. He shrugged. “In this year you’ll go through a lot.”

“What? Do you know me in the future?”

Jeongguk chuckled. “Oh yes. Very well.”

“Okay.” Jimin giggled. “I suppose you don’t play lottery?”

“No. The world ends in 2016.”

Jimin hummed, his head lulling to side as he stared at Jeongguk. He seemed interested in the story Jeongguk was making up. “Let me guess; machines take over and you’ve come back in time to save the one who’d save you in the future.”

The description was accurate, in a way. Demons take over and Jeongguk came for Jimin to save the world’s future. He wondered if Jimin could feel the unsettling feeling of something great coming.

“Do I look like the Terminator to you?”

Jimin shrugged without a care before smiling. “A lot can hide beneath one layer of skin.”

Jeongguk nodded. “Indeed. What would you do if you found out I’m not human?”

“Hm. Are you?” The question could have been meant as teasing but Jimin seemed rather genuinely curious. It was the part of him that recognized something familiar within Jeongguk’s vessel. Jimin was closer to finding out the truth than Jeongguk thought.

“No. I’m a demon from Hell sent to keep you safe because you can end an entire race with a snap of your fingers.”

Jeongguk could hear a breath get stuck in Jimin’s throat but he continued to stare at him. “You’re strange, Jeongguk. You still haven’t told me how you ended up here.” Jimin picked up the folded clothes and carried them out of the room.

It was scary how quickly Jeongguk stood up to follow him.

 

 

“Maybe I’m telling the truth.” Jeongguk said. Jimin rolled his eyes but continued to smile. Jeongguk believed he was being polite instead of telling him off for his ideas.

“Okay, I’ll play along. Why were you sent here to keep me safe?” Jimin placed his aunt’s clothes on her bed. “And how did I get the ability to kill people with a snap of my fingers?”

“Well, to start off; you’re not human either. You’re actually a son of a demon and an angel. That makes you stronger than both and it means you’re an enemy to those who don’t get to you first.”

Jimin stopped in the hall. Jeongguk could feel Jisoo close, meaning she was listening and waiting for Jimin’s reaction. The boy turned around and his smile was barely there.

“Right. Will you be leaving soon? Or did aunt offer you to stay?”

Jeongguk could see the fear and confusion on his face. “No. I’ll be off.”

“All right. Good luck then. But, if you’re not feeling well you should stay.”

Jeongguk shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Just... don’t go outside. Okay?”

Jimin nodded, clearly not taking Jeongguk’s advice seriously. Seeing as there is no further need for him to stay, Jeongguk turned around and left the room. He saw Jisoo leaning against the wall but he didn’t say a word.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night came sooner than expected. Jimin was taking the groceries to the kitchen when he heard something fall outside.

“Auntie?!” Jimin yelled but the woman didn’t respond.

He turned the lights on before going outside. It could’ve been a bear but Jimin’s chest constricted in a way that chased the thought away. It felt like... something _more_.

He looked around carefully. Concluding it must have been a bat slamming into the wall, Jimin turned around to walk back to the house. However his path was blocked by someone he didn’t know.

The man was tall and broad, all muscles as he smirked down at the younger boy. Jimin’s mouth ran dry and eyes widened.

“You must be Jimin, right?” It wasn’t the tall man that spoke. It was the man who stepped behind the monster. “Hello. I’m Death.”

Jimin staggered back. He glanced at the house, hoping his aunt wouldn’t come but run through the back door. He couldn’t help but think of Jeongguk and his words which he’d considered a joke.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time, Jimin. Your father was a real deal but Death comes for everyone. Eventually.” He chuckled as he walked towards him. He grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. “Hm, you’re a fine piece of meat. I must admit, your parents’ looks really got to you. But I’m not here for compliments.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Death smirked. “No, you didn’t. But you will. Doesn’t matter which side you take, people will still die.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Tears filled his eyes as he realized he had nowhere to run. The big man could kill him with one punch and he wasn’t an exceptionally fast runner. It didn’t help that he felt weak from the overwhelming feeling inside of him. He thought it was fear.

“Of course you do. You’ve already met Jeongguk. And Jisoo brought you up.”

“W-What about auntie?”

The man raised an eyebrow before laughing. “Are you serious? That hag didn’t tell you? Why am I not surprised?” He sighed while casually leaning against the big man. “You’re a hybrid, Jimin. Half demon, half angel. And I need to hide you before you someone else gets their hands on you.”

“Someone like us?”

Jimin and Death both looked at the approaching man and woman. He was tall, with black hair and big eyes. He smirked. The woman was significantly shorter with big eyes and dyed blonde hair. Jimin’s skin itched as more of them appeared. And it seemed like their goal was Jimin.

“Yongguk.” Death chuckled while moving closer to Jimin. “Finally out of diapers?”

The man shrugged, seemingly not offended. “I see you’re still wearing yours.”

Jimin’s entire body tensed when he felt a hand sneak around his waist. His wide eyes were blurry with tears but he could still recognize Jeongguk.

“Oh look, the thief.” Death sneered.

Jeongguk bowed his head. “Nice seeing you too. But, gotta dash. You know how it is with demons.”

Death reached forward, nails almost holding onto Jimin’s neck, making the boy lean back against the demon behind him.

And then it was all gone, replaced by an unfamiliar apartment.

Jeongguk moved away but Jimin’s knees buckled. The demon easily picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. He set him on the counter before pouring him a glass of cold water.

“My aunt...” The first tear rolled down his cheek.

“She’s safe. I made sure of it.” Jeongguk patted his back.

“Why is this happening? Is this a dream?” Jimin whimpered, sleeves dampening as he wiped his tears away.

“No. What I said back then – you took it as a joke but I know you’ve always felt different. You’ve always known there was something deep inside you.” Jeongguk poured himself a glass of scotch while talking.

“But this is too much! I always signed it up to anxiety and some kind of depression.”

“Why? You had a pretty good life with Jisoo. Why’d you be anxious? Much less, depressed?”

“It was just a guess. But it made much more sense than _this_. I’d never think of _this_!”

“Well, whether you realize it or not, you have Hell and Heaven after your ass. There are a few more demons I trust to help me keep you safe.”

“Why you? Why is a demon keeping me safe? Aren’t you supposed to be a bad guy?”

Jeongguk sighed as he leaned against the counter, twirling his glass of scotch.  “Don’t forget when I said _and Heaven_ is after you. If I’m not wrong Lucifer fell, why would some others stay obedient after seeing they didn’t have to? And for your information, I’m here because a good friend of your father is painfully aware of me.”

“What friend?” Jimin stared at him, looking as innocent as a child.

“Jaebom. You’ll meet him tomorrow. Let’s sleep if you’re tired.”

“I want to know more. You just flipped my world upside down. Don’t you think I deserve answers?” Jimin whispered.

Jeongguk moved closer to him, standing between his legs while his hands rested on Jimin’s sides. He glanced at the boy’s lips, looking plush and plump. He smirked when he saw Jimin stare at his lips but then he looked up and their eyes met. The blue in Jimin’s eyes seemed to come alive.

The man nodded, snapping back to reality.

“Yeah, you do. But I set conditions and you follow because that’s the only way for you to stay alive. All right?”

Jimin didn’t want to agree but he couldn’t see a different way. Plus he’d taken care of Jisoo. Jeongguk raised an eyebrow at the lack of response. Jimin lowered his head in fear and surrender.

“All right.”

“Good.” Jeongguk moved away and tucked his hands in his front pockets, feet spread apart and Jimin felt intimidated. Jeongguk seemed exactly like the type who fed off submission and obedience. “Go sleep. Tomorrow is closer than you think.”

Silently, Jimin pushed himself off the counter, unintentionally moving closer to Jeongguk. The demon made no attempt to catch him, but instead he stared, his black eyes piercing the disturbed blue ones.

“I can’t sleep.” Jimin whispered.

Jeongguk almost forgot to answer as he got lost in the sea of blue. “You sure you’ll be able to wake up early?”

“Yes.” Jimin whispered once more. It seemed like he barely made himself talk.

“Very well then. Make yourself at home. I’ve been hovering around you the entire day, I gotta sleep.” Jeongguk turned around and went to his room. Jimin quickly followed after him.

“Do demons need sleep?”

“It’s optional. And useful.”

“Are you sure no one will find us here? Your apartment looks as safe as my house did.”

The moment Jeongguk turned around to look at him, Jimin shut his mouth rather quickly. “Just like I saved your ass back then, I’ll do it again if I have to.” Jeongguk smirked

“I’m afraid.” Jimin fiddled with his fingers, peeking at Jeongguk beneath his bangs. “I can’t sleep and I’m afraid.”

Jeongguk stood like a wall for a moment. With a roll of his eyes, he kicked the door to his room open with his foot before gesturing for Jimin to come in.

“W-What? I didn’t mean for us to sleep together!”

“I won’t touch you with _a stick_ , I promise.”  Jeongguk feigned a smile and Jimin was seconds away from bolting out of the room.

“I don’t have clothes to change into. If I’m a bother then I’ll go to the living room.” Jimin mumbled, already moving to the door.

Jeongguk grabbed his arm and pulled him back before pushing the clothes in his hands. “I hope you don’t snore.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk would be lying if he said he didn’t like his clothes on the boy. Seeing his own clothes on him had his skin itching with possessiveness. He was subtle with his staring but Jimin wasn’t. He lied on his side and stared openly at Jeongguk’s face.

“You’re ruining my sleep with your ogling.” Jeongguk mumbled, probably barely audible since he talked into the pillow.

Jimin’s cheeks reddened and eyes moved somewhere else but soon returned to Jeongguk’s face.

“Thank you. For saving me and auntie.”

“Don’t sweat it. Just go to sleep.”

“I don’t know how often your life is saved from monsters but I’m pretty much in debt to you.”

“Repay it by being obedient and falling asleep.”

“What if... what if they catch you off guard while you’re sleeping?” Jeongguk groaned loudly. He raised his head off the pillow to look at the boy. Jimin covered half of his face with a blanket when Jeongguk stared at him.

“Those who wake me up don’t live another day, Jimin. The horsemen are no different.”

“W-What do you mean horsemen? They’re _all_ after me?” Jimin sat up, making Jeongguk curse himself for even saying anything.

“I don’t know if _all_ of them are on Death’s side but he’s the oldest of them all so I wouldn’t be surprised if they succumbed to his request wordlessly.” Jeongguk turned his head to the other side, hoping Jimin would finally take the hint and shut up.

For a moment he thought he succeeded. And then it prolonged.

He felt the bed move, meaning Jimin must have stood up. He walked across the room before the door to the bathroom opened and closed. It was quiet again. But instead of going back to sleep, Jeongguk found himself being unsettled by the silence. He sat up to hear better.

Sniffling and sobbing. But probably covered by the sleeves of Jeongguk’s hoodie.

_Great_ , Jeongguk scolded himself as he made his way to the door. But he figured the boy probably let the realization sink in. He probably deserved a little time to spend on his own to think.

_“It’s okay, Jimin_.” He heard him whisper but it was only followed by more sobbing.

 

Hours passed, yet Jeongguk didn’t move from the door. He glanced at the clock. It had been two hours since Jimin went inside. And it’d been almost ten minutes since silence overtook the apartment again. Instead of opening the door, Jeongguk shifted to the bathroom.

His mouth fell open when he saw Jimin sitting by the bathtub, knees pressed close to his chest as his head rested on them. He crouched beside him, taking a moment to finally observe him to his heart’s content. He couldn’t help but smile at the adorable and innocent face the younger had.

He picked him up gently before shifting to the bedroom again. He tucked Jimin in but instead of going to sleep, he found himself staring longer than necessary.

There was something about Jimin. For now, he’d believe it was just the mixed blood within him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After eating breakfast and giving Jimin his clothes to wear outside, Jeongguk decided to take him to meet the rest of the Avengers.

“So, Jaebom asked you and you just accepted? Aren’t demons supposed to be greedy? Always asking for something in return?” Jimin asked as Jeongguk drove the car silently.

Jeongguk pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t sleep at all the previous night and even though he shouldn’t blame Jimin, he still couldn’t help but to do exactly that.

“He offered a hundred thousand souls in exchange for your protection And yes, before you ask, souls play a huge part in angels’ and demons’ lives because it means power. The more you consume, the more powerful you become.”

And it was clear Jaebom planned on giving Jeongguk souls because they’d make him powerful enough to protect Jimin from Lucifer himself.

Jimin’s mouth fell open at the amount of souls. “W-What? Are souls a game to you people? That’s a lot of lives!”

“Our world is similar to the one you’ve lived in, Jimin. You either eat or get eaten. Statuses change every second, you’re on the top and the next moment, you’re being ripped apart by the new lions.”

“Is it the same in Heaven?”

“They warn each other beforehand.” Jeongguk chuckled as he glanced at the boy. Jimin’s nose scrunched in distaste while shaking his head.

“So we believe in angels to be innocent, protectors and pure but in fact they’re as twisted as demons? And I suppose there are demons close to the former description of the angels?”

“Of course there are. Your father was one of them. He was the greatest warrior I’ve ever seen. He was fighting a war because he wanted demons to be good.” Jeongguk chuckled, shaking his head at how foolish it sounded. “He protected humans, he fell in love with an angel, he had a son – he was basically living a life of an angel. Many despised your parents. From my point of view they were the happiest couple I’ve ever witnessed exist. All of us wanted something like that.”

Jimin stared at Jeongguk as the boy trailed off, eyes becoming distant and Jimin stayed quiet, giving him the time to think whatever he was thinking about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The car stopped in front of a mansion. It was luxurious and Jimin couldn’t help but wonder whether or not it attracted attention too easily. But he walked closely after Jeongguk, looking around the vast yard and various sculptures. Then he noticed men standing in certain places.

“Jeongguk, isn’t this too flashy?” Jimin mumbled, knowing the man heard him.

Jeongguk shook his head. “Just stay quiet, don’t talk and most importantly” he leaned down with squinted eyes. “Don’t ask questions.”

Jimin pouted but the door opened and he decided to leave it at that.

The tall man at the door immediately noticed Jimin and smiled widely. “Wow.” He mumbled as he moved forward. Jimin’s fingers brushed against Jeongguk’s.

Jeongguk placed his hand against the man’s chest. “Hands off, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol nodded, eyes barely off Jimin. “Yeah, sure. It’s him, right?”

Jeongguk didn’t bother answering him as he gently placed his hand on Jimin’s back and gestured for him to go in. He hovered closely around Jeongguk, even when his attention was stolen by the beautiful mansion.

They stepped inside the living room and Jimin immediately moved closer to Jeongguk, not caring if the latter was bothered by the bumping. There were three men in the room, playing video games. One of them screamed suddenly as he won, making Jimin jump in surprise.

Jeongguk cleared his throat, easily catching their attention. Chanyeol appeared beside Jimin, making the boy almost sink in the man’s side. Jeongguk glared at Chanyeol and the man raised his hands in surrender, an amused grin on his face.

“Jeongguk? That’s him?”

“Yes, Jaebom. Meet Park Jimin. Jonghyun’s son.”

Jaebom smiled widely as he raised his hand to shake Jimin’s hand. “Hey, I’m Jaebom. I was your father’s friend.”

Jimin quietly shook his hand, painfully aware of the other three men staring at him like he grew two heads.

“Oh, Jimin, this is Yugyeom; Jackson is the one with a ridiculous haircut-“

“Hey!”

“And you’ve already met Chanyeol.”

Jimin hid smile behind his hand. Jaebom nodded.

“It’s okay to laugh, Jackson is used to it.”

“Hyung! You’re ruining my image!” Jackson sauntered over and playfully hit Jaebom’s shoulder. It was hard to tell from his expression whether he was joking or not but Jaebom hit him on the head.

“What image?” Jaebom focused on Jeongguk again. “Are you leaving now?”

Jimin’s eyes widened as he quickly looked at Jeongguk. “Do you have my souls?”

“Yeah. Upstairs, in the only closed room.”

Jeongguk nodded before walking away. Jimin hurried to follow after him. “Jeongguk! You’re going to leave me here?”

“That was the deal.”

“Please don’t go!”

Jeongguk stood in front of the room. He didn’t want to open the door in front of Jimin, knowing very well the light would probably damage his eyesight. He faced the boy who looked close to crying.

“Jeongguk, I won’t feel safe if you’re not here.”

“Jimin, they’re all strong enough to get you to a different safe house if necessary.”

“But-“

“Enough. There’s one more demon coming and then you’ll be even safer. Don’t worry. Now go, you can’t look at this.”

Jimin didn’t have enough strength to ask anything as he stared at the floor. Without looking at Jeongguk, without saying anything, he walked away.

The knight felt weight press on his chest as he watched the boy walk away. Every step Jimin took weakened the power of a soul that was supposed to empower Jeongguk.

 

Jimin was sitting on the top of the stairs, leaning against the fence and not paying attention to Jeongguk when he stopped beside him.

“Bye, Jimin.”

The boy turned his head away from Jeongguk. And Jeongguk felt it deep inside his bones.

As he stood at the doorway, he turned to look at Jimin. He caught him staring but the boy quickly stood up and walked away.

And it’d be a lie to say it didn’t do things to Jeongguk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin smiled when Jackson slid a plate with pizza slices on it.

“Come on Jimin. You haven’t eaten since you got here.” Jackson was sitting next to him at the dining table. Chanyeol and Yugyeom were sitting opposite of them while Jaebom sat at the head of the table. It had been almost five hours since Jeongguk dropped him off.

“No, I’m not hungry.” He muttered, fingers playing with the edge of the plate.

Jackson sighed but didn’t say anything else. Jaebom looked at him.

“Jimin, don’t be so hung up on Jeongguk. It’s not like you’ll never see him again.”

Jimin smiled in an attempt to dismiss the statement. It sounded like teasing or even a calling-out. “No, I miss my aunt.”

All attention was on the hybrid and he didn’t like it.

“I’ll be in my room.” He stood up and bowed before leaving.

His eyes burned as fresh tears filled them. He prayed for the others not to come after him because he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted his auntie and his home back in the forest where the biggest danger was a bear attack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_14.59_

Jeongguk almost threw the clock across the room. The silence was killing him, it was _suffocating_ him. It felt like the monster grew in his chest with every second the clock ticked.

He felt like he was missing something. He felt incomplete.

“Not a low key lifestyle, for the most wanted demon alive.”

With a growl, he spun around and his fist collided with Jaebom’s jaw. The demon fell to the ground, holding the throbbing spot. Jeongguk felt like it was all Jaebom’s fault; he was the one who asked Jeongguk to bring him Jimin. Jaebom caused him this pain.

“Jeongguk... what the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Jaebom groaned at the pain.

Jeongguk’s eyes were bloody red as he grabbed his collar and punched him again. “Who the fuck do you think you are, showing up at my place?!”

Jaebom raised his hand to stop him but it fell limp beside him when Jeongguk hit him once more.

“Jimin...” Jaebom gasped. His nose was broken and the left side of his face was swollen and bloody.

The knight’s fist hovered in the air when he heard the name. Jaebom wheezed, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“What about Jimin? Jaebom!” Jeongguk lifted him up and threw him on the couch. “I left him in your care! Did something happen to him!?” Jeongguk screamed, his voice changing to his demon one as his eyes shone red.

Jaebom’s eyes widened as he tried to crawl back but Jeongguk’s grip was too strong. Jeongguk’s claws grew and muscles tensed under the T-shirt he was wearing.

“Safe. He’s safe.” Jaebom choked on his words as he grabbed Jeongguk’s wrists.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jeongguk growled. His teeth had grown, fangs especially prolonged and sharp.

“He wants to see you. He’s... not eating at all. Locked himself up in his room.”

Jaebom fell to the floor when Jeongguk released him. The knight staggered back until he plopped down on the sofa. He ran his hand through his hair, claws and fangs retreating as his breathing returned to regular.

“Why?” Jeongguk whispered, tugging on his hair.

Jaebom had troubles breathing but he managed to speak properly. “You’re the strongest status he’s been with. His demon side is familiarizing with you. He doesn’t know it, but he’s halfway to locking up his angel side.”

“Doesn’t that mean he should spend more time with an angel? I’m far from one.” Jeongguk scoffed.

Jaebom nodded. “Yes. We have a few we trust.” He raised his hands to calm him down when Jeongguk’s head snapped up. “Relax. They’re Jonghuyn’s wife’s friends. Some are family.”

“You’re exposing his whereabouts to more people than necessary.” Jeongguk stood up again and Jaebom cowered back helplessly.

“They’re all loyal. We’re all Jonghyun’s friends. And his wife’s. We’d die for Jimin if needed.”

Jeongguk breathed out, eyes closing as he realized what he’d been missing.

Vanilla and peaches.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin was rolling around his bed when he heard noise. Dread and fear washed over him immediately as he ran to the door and towards the stairs.

“You have some serious fucking issues you fucking asshole!” Jackson yelled.

Seeing as no one came to tell him to stay in his room, Jimin made his way downstairs quietly.

“Jeongguk this is seriously messed up.” Yugyeom muttered, hand on a hip while the other was lost in his hair.

Jimin felt his stomach soar when he realized Jeongguk had come back. He ran to the living room with a wide smile on his face but it turned into a frown when he saw Jaebom lying on the couch looking like someone beat him to death.

Jeongguk was standing over him, hands in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed, looking as displeased as Jackson was angry.

“He came at the wrong moment.” Jeongguk walked away to the window. Jimin hid behind a wall and continued to listen.

“You fucking dick! I knew it was a mistake to give you souls in return! We should have taken the boy ourselves!” Jackson yelled as he watched Chanyeol tend to Jaebom’s wounds.

Jimin covered his mouth when he heard a monstrous growl. Something within him trembled and he found himself sliding down the wall.

“You won’t lay a hand on him.” Jeongguk continued to growl and Jimin shut his eyes tightly when his chest burned.

He couldn’t hold back the gasp when the pain intensified. He heard someone walk next to him and say something before he was picked up but he couldn’t open his eyes.

“It’s okay, Jimin.” Jeongguk muttered as he placed him down on the bed.

“You should stay away until Hoseok comes! He’s been only around demons, he’s overwhelmed. He needs angels right now.” Jackson yelled, standing behind him like an annoying fly.

“I’ll stay away when they come!” Jeongguk jumped up, and his growl immediately had Jackson’s head hanging low in submission. “Don’t fucking tempt me to break your fucking neck, Jackson!”

Jackson left the room and Jeongguk return to Jimin’s side. He took his suit off before sitting next to the boy.

“Jimin? Are you conscious?”

“Yes.” Jimin gasped, his fingers curling around his chest. “It... bur ns.” Tears rolled across his temples as he squirmed on the bed.

Jeongguk clenched his fist tightly, unsure of whether or not he should do it. He placed his palm above Jimin’s chest and released souls unto the boy. Jimin gritted his teeth as he grabbed Jeongguk’s hand and squeezed it. Jeongguk’s fingers wrapped around Jimin’s smaller hand.

“Better?” Jeongguk whispered.

Jimin moved to sit up. His fingers remained tangled with Jeongguk’s and it brought a different kind of contentment to him.

“Yes. Why did you come back?” As he looked up, his eyes met Jeongguk’s and neither looked away.

The knight sighed. “There are some angels coming. It’s not a good idea to leave you alone with them.”

The boy nodded. “I see. You’re here to keep me safe again?” He smiled and Jeongguk immediately returned it.

“You know I’m stronger than all of them.”

Jimin laughed at Jeongguk’s look of disgust. Jeongguk chuckled, stamping his fingers with Jimin’s. “Jaebom told me you haven’t eaten yet.”

Jimin immediately looked away, trying to pull his hand from Jeongguk’s but Jeongguk held it tightly.

“Jimin, it won’t end well for you if you spend too much time with demons. I’m of a higher status than the ones you’ve met so far. I’m a knight of hell, they’re merely peasants. What hurts in your chest is the angel side being disturbed because of all the demons you’ve been around.”

“Are you telling me you’ll be leaving again?” Jimin whispered, fingers squeezing around Jeongguk’s hand while teary eyes met Jeongguk’s. “Are you telling me you can’t be around me anymore?”

“No. I’ll be around. But so will archangels. And we don’t know how it’ll affect you. It’s not safe.”

“What will happen to me in the presence of an _archangel_ of heaven and a _knight_ of hell?”

Jeongguk sighed. He stood up to move closer to Jimin. He leaned against the headboard and wrapped his arm around Jimin, pulling him against his side. The beautiful scent filled Jeongguk’s nose and he found himself closing his eyes and inhaling it like a drug. Jimin closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Jeongguk’s body. That, and the strange pleasure in his stomach.

“Being with me will bring out your demon, strengthen it, while the archangels will bring out your angel and balance it with the demon. It’d be bad for your angel to be won over by the demon, or the other way around. And when it all evens out, you’ll have the abilities of both sides.”

“Really? I’ll have powers? Like superheroes?”

Jeongguk chuckled. “Depends on what you think you’ll be able to do.”

Jimin hummed. “I guess travelling through time and space, telekinesis, healing people.”

Jeongguk mimicked Jimin by humming. “Your demon _and_ angel are able to travel through time and space but not too far in time, back or forth. Telekinesis, check; you’ll be able to move things with your mind. Healing people... that’s the angel side. Your demon side will be keener on doing the opposite.”

Jimin turned to look at Jeongguk with wide eyes. “What?”

“Don’t worry, your angel will keep it all in check, trust me. That’s why it’s important to awaken both sides. If your demon takes over you’ll turn into a prick with anger management issues and a bloodlust.”

“Sounds like it’s better to let the angel take over.” Jimin’s tone was teasing as he raised an eyebrow at the knight.

“Well, if your angel takes over you’ll turn into an arrogant prick with a stupid sense of justice, law and order and you’ll hurt more humans than you’ll help.”

The smirk fell off Jimin’s face, his shoulder sagging and lip jutting in a pout. “Can’t I just remain a human?”

Jeongguk pulled him back to his side, rubbing his arm soothingly. “Jimin, there are at least four wars going on between Heaven and Hell and you’re the only one who can bring them to an end. We’ll teach you how to do things demons and angels do. It’ll be easy for someone like you.”

Jimin continued to pout. “But I’m really clumsy. I don’t think I can do it.” His arm sneaked around Jeongguk, face buried in his chest. He didn’t say anything more but Jeongguk heard what he wanted to.

“I don’t think you’d have been given this life if someone out there didn’t think you could have handled it.”

Jimin glanced up at him, eyes asking enough questions. Jeongguk smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Jeonggukie...” Jimin mumbled, moving lower to lie down properly, half of him lying on Jeongguk’s body. “Thank you for coming back even if it wasn’t for me.”

Jeongguk didn’t say anything and instead rubbed circles on Jimin’s shoulder. He thought back to the monster that almost surfaced out of him back in the apartment. He stared at Jimin’s head. Whatever that was, he was sure Jimin had just become his anchor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moment the door opened to reveal the angels, Jimin could feel it; the light, purity; and it was so raw that it made him hold tight onto the person next to him. Jeongguk looked down at Jimin’s fingers digging into his arm.

“Jimin?” He muttered, moving in front of him to block the direct impact of the angel’s aura.

Jimin’s eyes were shut tight and his breathing became shallow. “Archangels?” he gasped, one hand gripping onto Jeongguk’s shoulder. “I feel like I’m being burned alive. Why?”

Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him, hoping to lessen the pain but he knew he couldn’t complete block out the angels – they did come with a purpose.

“Jeongguk, move away.” Jaebom said when he noticed them hugging.

“He’s not feeling well.” Jeongguk answered, eyes closed. He had on hand around Jimin while the other scrubbed his head gently. “We should take it easy.”

“Jeongguk, I said move away. He has to go through this!” Jaebom moved closer to them but the archangel held his hand.

“We’ll do it the way it’s not painful for Jimin. I’m afraid I must agree with Jeongguk.” Hoseok, the archangel, tried his best to smile but it hard to do so in the presence of a group of demons.

Jeongguk didn’t even look at them as he led Jimin to the kitchen.

“Hoseok, are you sure?” Jaebom kept glancing back to the kitchen. “Right now, the only one who can help him is Jeongguk. Isn’t that risky for the angel?”

Hoseok sighed, carding his hand through his hair. “It is but if he doesn’t see us as friends then his demon will completely take over as a self-defence mechanism. This is the only way actually.”

“Maybe he should spend time with an angel, not an _arch_ angel.” Jackson spoke.

The boy behind Hoseok seemed surprised as he immediately looked at his superior. Hoseok smiled. “Wanna try, Youngjae?”

“I’ll take him. Jackson, take Hoseok to his room.” Jaebom gestured for the angel to follow.

 

 

Jimin rubbed his temples. “Am I going to feel like this every time they come around me?”

“Probably.” Jeongguk muttered. If Jeongguk hated anything, it was feeling helpless. “But it’ll lessen with time. We don’t know how long it might take but we have all the time in the world.”

“Maybe I’m mortal.” Jimin clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow at the knight. “Maybe I don’t have a lot of time.”

Jeongguk chuckled, hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. “I’ll give you time then.”

Jimin smiled almost forgetting about his situation. But a growing feeling of something pure and airy coming brought him back to present.

Jeongguk stood up when he heard someone walk in. “Jaebom? Are you so fucking dense?!” Jeongguk was ready to hurl himself at the man but someone stepped in front of him.

“Hi. I’m Youngjae.” the boy smiled widely, eyes crinkling as he looked like he wasn’t one second away from absolute destruction.

Jeongguk was seething as he glanced back at Jimin who was also standing and leaning against the counter. “Turn around and leave, _Youngjae_.”

The angel took a step back, the wide grin wiped off his face but Jaebom grabbed his arm and tugged him aside. “Okay, you need to chill.” Jaebom scoffed at the knight. “Hoseok is an archangel but Youngjae is just an angel. Since you’re a knight and Youngjae is not as high as Hoseok, it might not be a big impact on Jimin.”

Jeongguk snorted. “You’re aware no one can stop me from ripping your heart out?”

Jaebom shivered but nodded. “Yes, painfully so. But let’s try this, please. It’s not a permanent pain, Jeongguk. Stop acting like we’re scarring him for eternity.” Jaebom turned to Jimin. “Jimin-ah, please be understanding about this. And don’t let Jeongguk hurt anyone.”

The boy nodded as the tips of his ears turned red as well as his cheeks. Jaebom nudged Youngjae forward. Jeongguk watched like a hawk, eyes squinted and body hunched forward and ready to attack. Youngjae sat down and Jimin followed. Jeongguk continued to hover over Jimin, hands squeezing a chair.

“So, you must be the one everyone’s been whispering about.” Youngjae smiled, surprising everyone with the words that seemed to _spill_ out of his mouth. “Your appearance turned angels and demons into headless chicken! I hope you never witness that mess because it’s really sad to watch. I was actually in the library, taking care of Life Scrolls when Hoseok came and told me about you. I was super excited because you’re literally stronger than Lucifer and Michael! But you look like a literal fluff ball! I can’t believe-“

Jimin glanced nervously at Jaebom who stared with wide eyes and wide opened mouth at the angel who continued to talk. He looked up at Jeongguk and almost burst out laughing when he saw the sneer formed on his face.

“Youngjae-ssi.” Jimin mumbled, unsure of how rude he’d be to interrupt his rambling. Youngjae, of course, didn’t hear anything.

“Shut it!” Jeongguk almost growled. The merry grin on Youngjae’s face turned into a pout as he glanced at Jaebom.

The demon snapped out of his staring and cleared his throat. “So, Jimin, how are you feeling?”

The boy sighed. “I feel the same, like Youngjae’s not here. I only felt it when he appeared a moment ago. But it’s gone now.”

Jaebom nodded with a smile. “That’s great.” He looked up at Jeongguk and glared. “You’ll spend a few more days with Youngjae instead of Jeongguk before you meet Hoseok. Okay?”

It was ridiculous how both, Jimin and Jeongguk, started to protest immediately upon hearing about being separated.

“But Jeongguk-“

“-He’s not going anywhere without me-“

“-What if it hurts again in his absence?”

“I don’t trust these glow-sticks!”

Jaebom groaned. “All right! Fine! But Jeongguk is responsible for everything that happens to you!”

Jimin nodded quickly with a smile. He looked up at Jeongguk who was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jeonggukie, wanna watch TV?” Jimin stood up and without waiting for the man’s answer grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the living room.

Youngjae pouted by Jaebom’s side. “I wanna watch TV too.”

Jaebom chuckled. “Then go.”

The angel shook his head. “I have a feeling Jeongguk would slash my neck if I went close to the two of them.”

“Jimin doesn’t belong to him. You’re not a threat either. What’s stopping you?”

They watched Jimin giggled as he curled into Jeongguk’s side. Jeongguk said something that made him laugh loudly and cover his face with his hands.

“It’s like a freaking date.” Youngjae sighed before walking away.

Jaebom thought for a moment before running after him. “Wanna go on a date with me?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The basement smelt like iron, lots of dried blood and corpses. It was a layer of death and illness.

Somewhere in the dark a body twitched, hand reaching out.

Death chuckled. “Brother, getting creative, are we?”

Pestilence chuckled as he stood beside his brother. They watched the corpses crawl away from each other, limbs untangling. “You left me in the dark, brother. I was bored.”

“I’m glad I left you some toys.” Death smirked when the corpses stood up.

Pestilence grinned when they staggered around, managing to stand without falling. “Have I ever told you how much I want to play outside?”

The two shared a grin, looking as malicious as only Lucifer’s oldest children could. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knights of hell who are assembled here are; Jeongguk, Yoongi, Jeongkwon(Tiger JK), Yoon MiRae, Jiho, Jessi, Taemin. They're the knights who are always together - a family. There are others, Yongguk and Lisa for example.
> 
> As for the horsemen; In the beginning I saw Taehyung as Death, but I've decided to have Park Jinyoung(GOT7) take that role; GDragon as War; Park Jaebom as Pestilence and Sandara as Famine.

**SO FAR AWAY**

 

“No! Sasuke is stronger!” Jimin whined as he continued to hit Youngjae’s arm.

“As if! Itachi is literally the strongest character in the manga!” Youngjae screamed when Jimin covered his head with a pillow.

Jaebom and Jackson laughed hard at the two boys who didn’t seem to notice anything else but each other. Jimin giggled when Youngjae easily flipped them over and stared to tickle him.

“Admit it! Itachi is the strongest shinobi!”

“You obviously – haven’t seen him die!” Jimin’s words were followed by a gasp from Youngjae.

“What!?” The angel screeched. Jimin used the moment to push him back and straddle him.

“Sasuke Uchiha is far stronger than Itachi Uchiha!” He yelled loudly, fingers ghosting over Youngjae’s ribs. The angel screamed as he tried to cover himself with his hands but Jimin’s smaller hands easily found the spots again.

However the boy squealed when someone lifted him up easily.

“You haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” Jeongguk scolded as he set him on the floor to stand.

“I thought we were waiting for pizza.” Jimin pouted, hands moving behind his back as he stared up at the knight from underneath his bangs. His blue eyes sparkled as a guilty smile appeared on his lips.

Jeongguk crossed his arms, his hard stare not giving in to the guilty look. “You plan on surviving on pizza? And Cola?”

“No.” Jimin muttered, looking down at his feet. He glared at Youngjae when he saw him grinning.

Jeongguk turned around and Jimin quickly followed, turning around to stick his tongue out at the angel.

 

 

Jimin silently ate the pancakes. Jeongguk was staring at him and it made him want to drop the food and throw it on the knight. He cleared his throat as he finished his first pancake.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Jeongguk?”

“No.”

“Demons don’t have to eat at all?”

“No.”

Jimin’s shoulders slouched when Jeongguk didn’t bother elaborating. It sounded like he was angry.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jimin asked, eyes sparkling with tears.

Jeongguk’s eyes widened as he quickly shook his head. “No, of course not. I’m not angry with _you_ , if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

Jimin pouted. “But you haven’t talked to me the entire morning.” The boy pushed the plate with pancakes in front of Jeongguk before moving to sit next to him. “I can’t eat alone, can you keep me company?”

“I am. I don’t have to eat, Jimin.” Jeongguk watched as Jimin took a pancake and pushed it in front of his mouth. He leaned back but Jimin didn’t stop. Jeongguk grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands back.

Jimin giggled and refused to give up. “If you don’t eat then I won’t eat either. It’s really rude to refuse someone when they offer you food.”

“ _I_ made that food so it doesn’t count.” Jeongguk scoffed without real malice in his look. The malice was focused on the pancake that was one again in front of his mouth.

“But you’re staring at me and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Jimin whined as he put the pancake on the plate before hitting Jeongguk on the shoulder. “Tell me, did something happen?”

Jeongguk sighed. “Jimin, nothing happened. I just... I’m not hungry.” Jeongguk muttered.

“Okay.” Jimin almost whispered, eyes not meeting Jeongguk’s as he stood up and left the kitchen.

Jeongguk glared at the angel who was immediately by Jimin’s side.

 

 

“Guys! We have a situation!” Chanyeol came running inside the house with Yugyeom right behind him.

“What?” Jaebom was the first one to speak.

“Death and Pestilence worked together on something; Pestilence created some kind of virus and infected corpses Death resurrected. There are infected _dead_ people walking through the city.” Yugyeom leaned against the couch to catch his breath.

Jimin immediately paled at the news. Hoseok moved forward to turn the TV on and Jimin fell back on the couch, clenching onto his chest. Jeongguk was immediately by his side, holding his hand tightly while Youngjae dragged Hoseok away from the hybrid.

“Oh, Father.” Hoseok gasped when he saw corpses moving through the streets while people ran away. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

“We have to go, now.” Jaebom said.

All of them were on their feet except for Jimin and Jeongguk.

“We can’t leave Jimin here, it’s not safe.” Jeongguk growled, eyes not moving from Jimin who had calmed down but his grip remained strong on Jeongguk’s hand.

“Chanyeol can take him to our safe house in Mokpo. We need you to fight, Jeongguk.” Jaebom ordered, moving closer to Jeongguk.

The knight stood up and easily tower over him. He was beginning to transform; his eyes were rimmed red, muscles large and tensed and his teeth had grown. Yugyeom slipped in between them, pushing Jeongguk away.

“This is a trap, you fucking idiot. They know we’re here and they want us to leave Jimin with someone who can’t protect him.”

“Hey, I’m not weak!” Chanyeol moved forward but he stopped when Jeongguk’s red eyes almost slashed him.

“There’s no other way. We have to take care of the corpses.” Yugyeom glanced nervously at the TV.

Hoseok patted Youngjae’s shoulder. “Youngjae, take Jimin and go. Now.”

Jimin stood up weakly. “I’ll go with Youngjae.” He took Youngjae’s hand and walked past Jeongguk. “Make sure you guys don’t get hurt.” He smiled at the demons and the archangel, but his eyes barely brushed over Jeongguk.

“Jimin-“ Jeongguk almost whined, his fingers twitching to pull the boy back to his side but Jimin winked at him with a small, reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry. I’m not made of glass.”

At Hoseok’s nod of confirmation, Youngjae and Jimin were gone.

Jeongguk’s heart stopped beating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“There’re more than we thought.” Jackson muttered, counting all the corpses dragging their feet on the road.

“Scared?” Yugyeom teased, despite internally panicking. Jackson scoffed.

There were people watching them from a few spots. Jaebom nervously glanced at Jeongguk. His demon was disturbed by the anger and the heat that came off the knight in waves. They couldn’t risk him transforming in the middle of the street with people watching.

“Jeongguk, you have to control yourself, man. There are humans watching.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” He suddenly turned towards Jaebom, his eyes ruby red. “If Jimin’s not home when we get back... I’ll tear you to fucking pieces, you fucker.”

Without another word Jeongguk moved towards the corpses. The first one he’d grabbed, he raised it off the ground and smashed it back down, its brains spilling on the road.

“Ooh.” Jackson covered his mouth, face turning into a grimace. “We should probably take out more so he doesn’t transform fully.”

Yugyeom took in a deep breath before following Jeongguk’s lead.

Jaebom nodded. “Let’s get to it then.” He sighed when Jeongguk kicked one corpse on the ground before stomping on its head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jimin looked around the forest. “Uh, are you sure we’re supposed to be here?”

Youngjae was pale and he was sweating profusely. “Jimin, stay behind me and don’t speak. All right?”

Jimin would have asked why but he realized easily. They were trapped.

“Youngjae, can’t you shift?” Jimin grabbed onto his arm, voice wavering when he heard leaves rustle and branches snap.

“No. I’m...” The angel shook his head violently, hair carding through his hair restlessly.

“Jimin! Finally!” Death appeared in front of them, startling them both. The man smirked as he opened his arms. “I’ve been looking for you! _Everywhere_!”

The boy stayed quiet. He hoped someone would come and save them, even if it happened in the last few seconds. But he just had a feeling the others didn’t even know where they were.

“Aw, are you scared? Your angel pet here can’t protect you from _me_. If anything, I’ll crush him before he even blinks. But I’m not here for him.” He leaned aside to look at Jimin behind Youngjae’s shoulder. He chuckled. “Come out, Jimin. If you don’t...” he didn’t have to finish.

Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped from behind Youngjae. The angel took his hand.

“How sweet.” Death mocked. “Why don’t you just kiss and run off like your parents did? Have you heard that story? I think you did. A few times, considering you spent time with your parents’ biggest fans.” He rolled his eyes.

“What do you want from me?” Jimin asked, almost choking on his words. His throat was dry and he was close to pissing himself. The power within the man had Jimin trembling.

Death shrugged. “Oh you know, your blood, more of your blood, some more blood and...” He sighed. “Okay, a lot of your blood.”

Jimin felt his chest constrict. “W-Why?”

“Because, Jimin.” The man rolled his eyes. “I’m going to create an army of demons resistant to everything that has been destroying them since they’ve been created. For an army, obviously I need a lot of blood. Your blood.”

“But...” Jimin’s eyes were full of tears already. He knew the horseman would succeed because there was no one standing between the two of them. There was no one to save Jimin from him.

Jeongguk wasn’t next to him.

“Don’t worry!” Death exclaimed excitedly, eyes wide and mouth stretched in a grin. “We’re going to have a lot of fun. Well, I don’t know whether or not you’ll find repeatedly dying _fun_ but I promise other things will be entertaining. Like me, torturing that pretty little meat suit next to you.”

Jimin winced when Youngjae was pulled away from him harshly. He felt naked and bare as the horseman stood in front of him.

Death looked him up and down and Jimin felt disgusted when he licked his front teeth. “I can already taste you, Jimin. I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shivers travelled up and down Jeongguk’s spine as he looked around the unfamiliar house. It didn’t matter whether or not he’d been there before. What _did_ matter was the fact that he couldn’t sense neither Jimin nor Youngjae.

He inhaled sharply when he felt the fire burn strongly within him. Yugyeom and Jackson grabbed him before his claws could pierce Jaebom’s chest.

“Jeongguk, calm down!” Jackson yelled.

Jaebom stumbled back, eyes wide when he realized his life had just been saved.

“You fucker! I told you I’d kill you! Let me go!” Jeongguk grabbed Jackson’s neck and threw him across the room. Yugyeom groaned when Jeongguk punched him in the face.

Jaebom avoided the first punch but he couldn’t escape Jeongguk, he knew that very well. Jeongguk easily caught him off guard when he kicked him with his knee in the face. Jaebom’s mouth was full of blood as Jeongguk continued to punch life out of him.

“You should’ve listened to me, you proud fuck! We served him on a silver plate for Death and his gooneys!” Jeongguk raised his hand. “You’ll regret being born!”

Jaebom’s eyes shut close as he awaited the punch he knew would be the last.

But instead the grip around his collar was gone and he heard something break. Chanyeol was by his side immediately, gently pushing him back to lie on the floor.

“Hyung? Are you with me?” Chanyeol pushed his eyelids apart. Jaebom groaned. Hoseok moved over to them, painfully aware of another man in the house.

Jeongguk stared coldly at the newcomer.

The vessel wasn’t familiar but Jeongguk could recognize the horseman within it.

“War.” Jeongguk rasped, eyes moving to Jaebom’s unconscious body.

“Jeongguk. I’m glad to see you haven’t changed.” The man chuckled, eyes raking over his body.

“Get the fuck out of my way.” Jeongguk growled as he tried to move past him but War easily pulled him back.

“The lack of respect is still here, I see.” Jeongguk’s growl became louder when War grabbed his shoulder and pushed him on his knees. His demon was giving in to the superior aura. “I’m surprised you let my brother play you this easy.”

“That fucking shit wouldn’t listen!” Jeongguk tried to shake the hand off his shoulder but War was stronger effortlessly.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t swear so much. And would you mind gaining self-control? I don’t remember the last time I saw you this blood driven.”

Jeongguk stayed quiet, to everyone’s surprise. When War noticed his features returning to normal, he released him and stepped away from him.

“Now, I’d like to discuss something with you.”

Jeongguk stood up with a glare. “I’m not discussing shit with you.”

“I’m not on my brother’s side, Jeongguk. I’m here because I want to help.” The man sat down on the sofa and sighed. “If I’m not wrong, Death has the hybrid and you don’t even know where to _start_ looking.” Jeongguk looked away, lips pressed together and War smiled. “I don’t think you’re that angry just because my brother has the hybrid.” War raised an eyebrow when Jeongguk turned away completely. “You’re _that_ angry because he’s no longer _just_ a hybrid. Right?”

“Start talking about how to get him out of Death’s hands.”

Yugyeom and Jackson sat down opposite of War, holding onto certain body parts. Jeongguk didn’t even look at them when they glared.

“Well, first of all, I’d like to say I don’t have the exact location but my men are getting there. Second, I plan; you just play your parts.”

“No.” Jeongguk answered coldly, turning to look at him. “You’re working with your brother, aren’t you? Or rather, you’re trying to keep him away from me because you know I’ll fucking tear him to pieces when I catch him.”

War sighed as he looked around the house. “Something like that. I need Death to stay alive but there are other ways to keep him away from the hybrid.”

“I don’t give a fuck about keeping him away. He’ll keep coming after Jimin as long as he’s alive.”

“Oh, right, speaking of living. I’m sure Jimin is being drained of blood this very moment we speak.”

Jeongguk ran at the man with his claws above his head. War raised his hand and the knight faltered in his movement, falling to his knees instead.

“Death wants to create an army of demons with the hybrid’s blood in their system. That means resistant to salt, wards, incantations and so forth. It means demon race will become superior to every other race that exists. And that doesn’t sound nice, does it?” War smirked, eyebrow raised.

They all remained shocked and speechless. Jeongguk’s head was filled with various scenarios of dead Jimin, of Jimin crying for him and accusing him of leaving him to die.

“Where is Jimin? I don’t give a fuck about your schemes, I want him back, alive.”

War shrugged. “We have to wait for the-“  the horseman stopped talking, looking absent for a moment before grinning widely. “-information.”

“Talk.” Jeongguk growled.

“Calm down Jeongguk.” War stood up suddenly and dusted off his suit. “Gather the rest of the Knights of Lucifer’s round table and then we’ll march. Actually, what’s left of them. I’ll come when you’re done.”

“You-“ Jeongguk moved towards him but the horseman was gone. “Fucking dick!”

Hoseok stood up and walked over to him. “Jeongguk, do you even know where to find them?”

The knight sat down, holding his head in his hands. He didn’t say anything for a moment. And then he was gone without even looking at any of them.

“Oh fucking marvellous!” Jackson yelled. “We have a hybrid being drained for a Golden Army; an angel gone missing – probably being tortured to death _by_ Death; Jaebom is knocked out cold; that fucking self-absorbed dick is gone who knows where and he can possibly die! And to top it all – we have no fucking clue about anything! We’re so fucking done for!”

“Don’t forget soon enough we’ll be surrounded by knights.” Yugyeom and Jackson shuddered.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. “Feeling better?”

Jackson scoffed. “This isn’t even half of shit I want to say.”

“I know. But I can get us help.” Hoseok got up and sighed. “I have friends in Heaven who can get us some weapons from our own arsenal. When Jeongguk comes back with his brothers, we’ll be ready.”

“ _If_ he comes back with them.” Yugyeom snorted. “I see you haven’t met the knights yet.”

Hoseok shrugged. “I’ve heard of them and of their behaviour.”

“Yeah, pray to God he doesn’t manage to bring all of them.” Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. “Chanyeol, how is he?”

Chanyeol sighed. “He’ll be fine in an hour or so. But Jeongguk has to stop treating him like a damn punching bag.”

“Relax, it’s just a vessel.” Jackson lied down on the couch.

Yugyeom snorted. “Fortunately for Jaebom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk looked at the abandoned mansion. But he could sense two of his brothers inside. He shifted inside the living room, startling a demon that was tied in a chair. His eyes widened when he recognized Jeongguk but Jeongguk had never seen him before.

He turned around in time to catch Taemin’s hand that was aimed for his neck. He returned the smirk.

“Brother, welcome.” Taemin said, a light lilt to his tone as he grinned mischievously.

“Taemin. Where is Jiho?”

His brother shrugged. He walked over to a table and poured whiskey in two glasses. He handed one to Jeongguk.

“Probably in the basement.” Taemin glanced at his prey with a sadistic glint in his eyes. “We’ve been enjoying ourselves for the past few weeks.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Taemin rolled his eyes but the smile stayed as he walked over to the captive. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. “We’ve been looking for the hybrid. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

Jeongguk cleared his throat to compose himself when he felt his muscles tense. “Of course I have. What are you intentions with the hybrid?”

Taemin sighed. He sat down in the demon’s lap and hummed in thought. “Jiho and I are aware that Death has the hybrid. And we know what he plans to do with him.” He looked up at Jeongguk, the smile widening. “We can’t let that happen.”

Jeongguk smirked. “How do you plan on catching Death? _And_ taking the hybrid?”

His brother jumped to his feet and walked over to him. “Why are you asking, Jeongguk? Care to join us?”

“Depends on what my part would be.”

“I think we’ll get along just fine. But...” Taemin’s smile slipped off as he bit his lip. “The rest of the family will be a hassle.”

“Explain.”

He rolled his eyes. “You know they won’t agree that easily to help. You and I both know very well that when we fight together no one can stand in our path. We’re too strong for anyone out there. Even the horsemen.”

“And you think I’ll be on your side?” Jeongguk teased, eyebrows raised.

Taemin pouted as he nudged him. He set his glass down. “I know you will. I think we’d be able to persuade everyone except Jeongkwon and Yoongi.”

“You’re serious about getting the hybrid?”

“Yeah, of course. Why? You know something?”

“What do you plan on doing with him once you get him?”

“I don’t know. The most important thing is to get him out of Death’s clutches.”

“All right then. I’m in. We’ll gather our brothers, but leave Jeongkwon and Yoongi to me.”

Taemin nodded. “Okay. I’ll go get Jiho.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin weakly opened his eyes but it felt like they were glued together. He couldn’t move but he wasn’t tied down. His mouth was dry and so was his throat; he knew he’d die soon. There was no way for him to survive this much blood loss.

The room was empty, humid and dark. He couldn’t even move his hand to pull the needle out to stop his blood from pouring into a blood bag right beside him. Jimin was sure he had died once; he was sure his lungs constricted as well as his heart. He had a feeling he’d been through the pain of dying once already.

The door opened.

Jimin tried to make a sound but it only made his chest hurt.

“Don’t bother, Jimin.” Death spoke from somewhere above his head. He didn’t know, his sight was consumed by darkness and sounds echoed in his mind, becoming quieter and quieter until it was all silent again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No, the red one looks better.” Jeongkwon smirked as he watched the woman pose in a black dress. She pouted, arms crossed and it only made her breast pop out more. “Hm, actually it’s  not that bad.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyebrow twitched when the woman jumped in his brother’s lap and they indulged themselves in eating each  other's faces.

“Hyung, come on!” He groaned.

“What, you getting hard, Jeongguk?”

Jeongkwon didn’t take his eyes off the woman as his fingers reached beneath the woman’s dress, slipping past the panties and inside her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gripped his shoulders. She moaned loudly, not caring about those who watched or heard.

Okay, it did have Jeongguk hard but he’d rather die than give in to Jeongkwon’s plan.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Jeongkwon leaned forward to bite on her neck.

“Should I tell MiRae you won’t join us, then?” Jeongguk stood up from his spot on the couch, glancing down at his pants.

The woman squealed when Jeongkwon pushed her aside and stood up.

“You little shit. You didn’t say anything about MiRae coming.” Jeongkwon wiped his fingers clean on a towel that was next to his armchair.

Jeongguk watched with disgust as he walked over to him. “You didn’t ask. I figured you didn’t care about her.”

Jeongkwon scoffed. “Why are we meeting? It’s been centuries since all of us were needed.”

“Jonghyun’s hybrid son has been found. MiRae wants you to help us save him from Death.”

“She does?” A grin grew on his face as he tugged on his goatee. “She wants me, doesn’t she?”

“She wouldn’t if she found out you’ve been fucking around with lowlifes.”

Jeongkwon waved him off, a nervous chuckle escaping him. “You talk like you haven’t pushed your stick in for centuries.”

Jeongguk glared. “Are you in or?”

“Of course I’m in, kid.”

“Kid?”

“Sorry, it’s your vessel. You don’t look a day above twenty.” Jeongkwon dusted Jeongguk’s shoulders with a laugh.

Jeongguk couldn’t help but laugh too. “You look like a grandpa.”

“But a fucking badass grandpa.” Jeongkwon crossed his arms and posed.

Jeongguk nodded. “Of course, of course. Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk’s last destination was far from civilisation. He glanced at the demon beside him. Taehyung was young and playfully, yet he lived up to his status as a crossroads demon. They walked towards the abandoned castle.

“Are you sure I should’ve come? I mean, the last time I saw him he said my head looks like a good punching bag.” Taehyung shivered visibly at the thought as he looked at Jeongguk.

The knight chuckled. “I’m sure, Taehyung. Don’t worry, he has some difficulties with expressing.”

“Expressing what? That sounded like some serious death threat shit.”

“If he even talks about you, it means you’ve got his attention. And he doesn’t really make death threats – if he wants to kill someone, he’ll do it without threatening. That makes him unpredictable but horribly honest.”

Taehyung swallowed loudly. “I don’t want to go in. He gives me heebie jeebies.”

Jeongguk raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?” The demon pouted and Jeongguk couldn’t help but think of Jimin. He blinked out of his stupor quickly. “Listen, Taehyung, I know you’re one of a few demons who hate their race.” Taehyung looked away, not really looking ashamed of it. “And I know that when I tell you I want to save an innocent life, you’ll want in.”

Taehyung sighed. He looked up at Jeongguk and nodded. “Yeah, sure. But you gotta cover my ass if he comes after it.”

Jeongguk smiled and nodded. “Okay, don’t worry about your ass.”

 

 

The two of them made their way through the huge hallway. Taehyung jumped at the slightest of sounds.

“Hey, why would he choose to live here? This face is freaking terrifying!”  He screeched when a bat flew over his head.

“Taehyung, you’re supposed to be scarier _than_ dark places, not scared _of_ them.”

“But how can I be scarier than dark when I’m almost as bright as an angel?”

Jeongguk turned to look at him, eyebrows raised but the words were almost making him laugh.

“Intruders.”

A cold voice echoed around them and Taehyung shivered again as he jumped closer to Jeongguk.

“Friends. Brothers.” Jeongguk spoke while looking around.

Taehyung slapped his arm repeatedly when Yoongi stood in front of them. Jeongguk nudged him to calm down when the younger latched onto his arm. Yoongi scoffed loudly.

“What the fuck are you doing here with that rat?”

Taehyung winced as he moved behind Jeongguk. “Chill, brother. You’re hurting his feelings.”

Yoongi continued to stare coldly. “I’ll hurt his fucking face if he doesn’t get lost.”

“Taehyung.”

Jeongguk grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of Yoongi. The demon looked petrified as he tried to run back to Jeongguk but Yoongi was already behind him, arm holding onto his nape. Taehyung gasped in pain when the knight pushed him on his knees.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, brother?” Yoongi growled, immediately silencing the squirming demon.

Jeongguk winked at Taehyung. “I need your help.”

“Fuck off.” Yoongi pulled the boy back up and pushed him towards Jeongguk.

Jeongguk easily grabbed him and held him in front of Yoongi. “Death and Pestilence joined forces. They also have the hybrid. Demons like Taehyung will be gone the moment he starts injecting blood in his demons. Please, brother. All of us have already been gathered. You’re the only puzzle we’re missing.”

Taehyung was shaking in his arms. When Yoongi looked at him he looked away, holding tightly onto Jeongguk.

The silence was enough of an answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoseok searched through the shelves, his bag lying by his feet already full of weapons.

“Hoseok?”

The archangel froze when he heard someone call for him. “Yes?” Despite Hoseok’s hoping, the person walked further into the room. Hoseok panicked as he walked back to the door, smiling at the person.

“Namjoon? What are you doing here?”

Namjoon smiled. “I should be asking that. You walked in here with a bag.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Come on, Hoseok.” Namjoon leaned against a shelf. “I know you’ve joined the knights and I also found out you plan on getting the hybrid back from Death.”

Hoseok visibly paled but he tried to smile. “Namjoon, what are you saying?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, please. I want in. I want out of here. You owe me.” Namjoon stood in front of Hoseok, making the latter look up. “Please.”

The archangel sighed. “I need Jin and Baekhyun to come too.”

Namjoon grinned. “They will. I was with them a moment to go. And what are you doing here, exactly?”

Hoseok glanced back. “We need weapons and as much trusted people as we can find. But I can’t promise this will be successful.”

“Whom do we have on our side?”

Hoseok bit his lip. “A few other demons and by the time I come back there should be the seven knights.”

Namjoon’s jaw fell to the floor. “What?! Are you serious? Are you sure they can be trusted?”

“I’m hiding from Heaven in its own arsenal. Right now, Heaven is as low as Hell is.”

The door opened again and this time both of them were struck with fear. Namjoon pushed Hoseok back and walked to the door.

“Seungri?” Namjoon’s voice wavered.

The archangel stared quietly. “Hoseok! Come out or else you’ll be banned from Heaven!”

Namjoon had no idea what to do in that moment, but he knew he had to go. He ran back, grabbed Hoseok’s hand and the bag and they were gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Hoseok who took control of direction and soon they were back in Mokpo. He stared wordlessly at five knights whose attention was immediately on them.

Hoseok raised his hands up. “Where is Jaebom?”

“Chill, man. Jeongguk told us about you.” An older man with a goatee stood in between the two archangels and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. “Hoseok, right? Who’s your friend?”

“Jeongkwon.” A woman’s voice easily gained the knight’s attention.

“Yes, baby?” Jeongkwon’s voice turned into a seducing one as he sent a flying kiss to her.

She rolled her eyes while sending him a middle finger. “Get your fucking ass back here, they’re not asking for you!”

The man _giggled_ as he dashed over to her side on the couch and put her legs over his lap. “I knew you loved me!” He leaned forward with his lips puckered but she pushed his face away with a disgusted look on her face.

“Fuck off, Duck-Face.”

“Aw, don’t be like than Mi-chan.” The man pouted.

“You’re fucking disgusting, hyung.”

Hoseok watched as another man walked into the room carrying food in a plate.  “Uh... Is Jaebom even here? Jeongguk?”  Hoseok glanced at Yugyeom, Jackson and Chanyeol who were sitting like obedient children on a couch opposite of the knights.

The man placed the food down before walking over to Hoseok and attempted to take the bag but Hoseok pulled away. “I need either Jaebom or Jeongguk.”

“I’m Taemin, Jeongguk’s brother.”

Hoseok stared at his hand before shaking it. “Hoseok. This is Namjoon.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Jeongguk should be back any minute but I wouldn’t panic if I were you. He’s gone for Yoongi, after all.”

Snickering was heard from the rest of the knights and Hoseok had no idea how to feel about Taemin’s words.

“Anything about Death or Jimin?”

Jackson shook his head. “Zero. And War made no effort to show up either.”

“He’s probably sipping on martinis in South America.” Jessi chuckled from her spot on the kitchen chair. “I know I was.”

“Jessi, your comments are unnecessary.” Jiho rolled his eyes as he switched channels on TV without paying attention to others.

“Shut it Jiho. If you weren’t _necessary_ here I’d fuck up your-“

“-Like you’d be able to touch-“

“-Come here you motherfucker!”

Jiho and Jessi moved towards each other. MiRae stood between them and with a glare pushed them apart.

“Calm the fuck down before I whoop your motherfucking asses you little shits!”

Jiho and Jessi glared at each other before returning to their seats.

“Fucking boredom making them act like brats.” MiRae plopped back on the couch and lifted her legs on Jeongkwon’s lap. She covered her face with her hand.

“Baby, you’ll be a great mother to our children.”

 MiRae peeked through her fingers before removing her hand. “You wanna fucking die? What the fuck is the matter with you?”

“I realized I’m in love with you.”

“Oh fucking Hell.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He glanced at Namjoon who looked frightened even.

Taemin chuckled lightly. “Well, family as any other.” His words were followed by laughing and swearing.

 

 

“Family reunion, how sweet.” Yoongi’s voice made all heads turn. Jeongguk went to the kitchen and took a knife and a bowl.

Hoseok and Namjoon watched astounded as the knights cut their skin and poured their blood in the bowl. Taemin noticed their stares.

“War goes where his army is.”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘army’?”

Jiho stood in front of Taemin who was holding the bowl. “We’re his elite. He’s our general.”

“Hurry the fuck up, we’re running out of time.” Jeongguk grabbed the bowl and set it in the middle of the table before reciting the incantation.

Silence fell upon the house.

 

“Boo.”

Hoseok and Namjoon jumped when they heard the man speak behind them.

The knights and War laughed and Hoseok glared at them.

“My children.” War gestured to the knights who had all stood up and stood in line. If it were any other situation, Hoseok would have probably made fun of them.

Jeongguk was almost bouncing on his feet as he watched War like a hawk.

“You’re aware of my brother’s childish behaviour. I’ve found him and we’re going to work out the plan once I’m sure all of you promise not to do something stupid.”

“Like?” Jiho asked.

“Like harming Death. _I_ will distract him. You just get the hybrid and take out the lowlifes.” War’s tone had the finality in it, even Hoseok felt a need to nod.

“Can we go now?” Jeongguk spoke through his teeth, fists clenched. “Jimin’s probably died ten times already!”

“And we’re taking our time because he won’t _stay_ dead.” War didn’t even glance at him. There was a pregnant pause before War chuckled. “Okay, shall we, then?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was something unsettling in Jimin’s chest. He didn’t know whether or not he was dying again but he did feel weak.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Death crouched next to him and moved hair from his eyes. “Such a cruel fate, Jimin. Don’t you wish you’d just die for real this time?”

Jimin tried to raise his hand but his fingers barely twitched.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but we’re under attack.”

Death cursed as he rushed out of the room. Jimin shut his eyes tightly, forcing his bones to move. He watched his hands shake as he reached for the wall. The door slammed open again and he was picked up roughly and carried out of the room. He tried to protest, he tried to wiggle out of the person’s hold but it was useless.

“Here.” He was pushed but someone else grabbed him.

 

“Jimin!” Jeongguk’s voice echoed in the darkness. Jimin knew his eyes were opened but he could only see black.

“Look at him, Jeongguk. I can break his neck before you speak his name again.”

“Brother, release the boy.” Someone spoke, someone Jimin hadn’t met before.

Death’s grip around his arm tightened. “I don’t think I will, _brother_. You’ve conspired against me.”

“What you’re doing isn’t right!”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Death smirked when he saw Jeongguk’s face. “Jeongguk, don’t tell me this little _insect_ has you wrapped around his finger!” Jimin was released and he had no strength to stand on his feet.

“Jimin...” Jeongguk’s voice became weaker, he was sure he was going to faint again.

Death nudged Jimin’s chin with his foot. “But it doesn’t surprise me that much. I mean, look at him. I’d fuck him day and night if I didn’t need his blood in the bags.”

“Jeongguk don’t-“ War yelled but Jeongguk’s hands were already wrapped around Death’s throat.

“Try to say that again.” Jeongguk transformed but not entirely. He was close to running his claws through his head but War grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

“We had a deal!” War growled but it didn’t have the effect it did earlier. “You got your hybrid. Go.”

Jeongguk looked down at Jimin’s unconscious body. He scoffed at the horsemen before picking Jimin’s body off the ground.

“I’ll find you.” Jeongguk stared at Death. “And I’ll kill you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything was a mess once they got back to the house. They were all bloody and wounded. Hoseok and Namjoon managed to find Youngjae in one of the rooms in the vast basement. Jaebom was quickly by their side, helping them. The trio, Yugyeom, Jackson and Chanyeol were knocked out cold as soon as they reached the house.

The knights lived up to their reputation, plus the demons cowered in fear once they saw seven of them marching in like they owned the place.

Jeongguk wouldn’t move away from Jimin’s side. Chanyeol was sure the knight hadn’t uttered a word since he’d brought him back. Jeongguk cleaned all of his wounds and changed his clothes before tucking him in. He sat beside him during the day, and at night he lied next to Jimin, holding him as close as possible.

“Jeongguk, you should feed, man.” Jackson patted his shoulder but the man didn’t even blink.

Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something but he realized it’d be pointless. It wasn’t Jeongguk's stubbornness they were dealing with, it was Jeongguk's sorrow and guilt.

The knight was painfully aware of his hunger but he couldn’t stop thinking about Jimin’s weak heart and the fact he’d been unconscious for five days.

Jaebom nudged Jackson and nodded towards the door, telling the two to go. It was no use trying to tell him to leave Jimin’s side after what happened.

“Hoseok said he’ll be fine.” Jaebom said, hoping the words meant something to him. “He’s a strong one.”

Jeongguk chuckled but it was barely audible. His anger towards Jaebom was gone, he was consumed only by guilt and sadness. He could only think about Jimin, he could only wish for the boy to open his eyes and come back to him. Jimin’s scent of vanilla and peaches was weak, so weak that Jeongguk wanted to scream. He wanted it back. He wanted to bathe in his scent.

 Jaebom left the room with one last glance at Jimin.

 

 

Two weeks.

Jeongguk couldn’t even sit up from the chair. He hadn’t gone out so he hadn't fed at all, meaning he was weaker than a human infant.

“Jeongguk, you have to go out. You have to feed.” Yugyeom and Jackson were standing on both sides of him.

The knight’s eye bags were prominent, his cheeks were startling to hollow and his presence in the room was barely felt anymore.

Yugyeom nodded to Jackson. They grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Instead of resisting like they expected him to, Jeongguk’s eyes closed and his head fell forward, body going limp.

“Whoa!”

Having to improvise, the two demons moved the man’s body next to Jimin’s. The hybrid looked closer to waking up; his skin looked healthy again and they could feel his presence, unlike Jeongguk’s.

“What the fuck happened?” Jackson’s eyes were wide as he stared at the two of them in the bed.

“One is recovering and the other is dying. Fucking hell.” Yugyeom left the room with more swearing while Jackson hesitated to leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Did I die?_

Jimin couldn’t hear anything, but he could feel something underneath his back. It was soft. A bed. He tried to speak but it only made his throat burn and squeeze. He gasped for air, hands moving without seeing where.

“Jimin?”

“Water.” Jimin gasped, corners of his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Here.”

He finally managed to open his eyes, or maybe they were opened but he needed a moment. Jeongguk held the glass of water close to his lips. Jimin felt so relieved he could break down and cry. But when he noticed how weak Jeongguk looked, Jimin couldn’t stop himself.

Did Death do something to him? He looked like he was one day away from dying.

“Jeonggukie...” Jimin sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the knight.

Jeongguk breathed out loudly, almost knocked back. He took a lungful of the boy’s scent. His muscles relaxed immediately, eyes shut and nose pressed against Jimin’s neck.

“Jimin. How are you feeling?”

Jimin moved to sit next to him, glued to his side. “Safe.” The word was a whisper but it brought tears to Jeongguk’s eyes.

“It’s okay. We got you out.”

“I know but... did you leave the blood bags behind?”

“No. We destroyed everything.”

Jimin closed his eyes when he felt Jeongguk kiss his temple. “Thank you, for coming for me.”

“Don’t worry, you’re never leaving my side again. Ever.”

The boy looked up at him with a small smile. But when he took a closer look on his face, he couldn’t help the frown on his face. “Jeonggukie, are you sick?”

“No.”

Jimin moved away. “You look like you haven’t slept nor eaten for weeks.” Jeongguk shook his head. “How long was I out?”

Jeongguk sighed. “More than two weeks.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “What? Are you... You haven’t eaten or slept for two weeks?”

Jeongguk stayed quiet as he looked away. Jimin’s heart fluttered at the thought of the man worrying about him.

“How did the others allow this? You look like you’re dying!” Jimin stood up and dragged the man out of the room. He kept looking back at him, making sure he didn’t fall or faint. “You’re such an idiot, Jeonggukie.”

 

 

Jeongguk watched with a smile as Jimin walked around the kitchen and prepared the table for him. The others were standing at the doorway, observing and painfully aware of Jimin’s anger and worry.

Youngjae sat down opposite of Jeongguk and Jimin smiled at him. Jaebom winced when Jimin glared.

Jackson moved closer to Jaebom. “But it’s not the food. Jeongguk needs-“ Jaebom nudged him but nodded. Jackson pouted.

 

“Thank you.” Jeongguk muttered when Jimin slid a plate in front of him. Jimin smiled, looking a bit tired.

“So, Jimin, how are feeling? Weak? Tired? Exhausted?” Youngjae asked.

Jimin shrugged. “Alive?”

The others laughed and when Jimin turned to look at them with a grateful smile, they stepped inside the kitchen, all of them talking at once.

 

Jeongguk smiled to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of doorbell echoed through the silent house.

Someone groaned in the living room. Jeongguk pulled Jimin closer to his chest, nose almost naturally finding the boy’s neck. Jaebom moved his foot on Jackson’s chest. Hoseok’s head was tilted in an uncomfortable position but he didn’t look like he minded. Neither did Namjoon who was leaning against him. Chanyeol snored loudly, making Yugyeom flinch in his sleep.

The doorbell rang again.

All of them jumped suddenly, startling Jimin whose grip turned iron around Jeongguk’s hand on his stomach.

“Sh.” Jeongguk held a finger to his lips as he gestured for him to stand up quietly. Youngjae and Hoseok were standing in front of the front door, Jaebom and Jackson behind them while Jimin stood behind Jeongguk and Yugyeom.

“Yah! I’ll burn the fucking place to the ground if you don’t open in five seconds!”

The demons relaxed when they recognized the voice. Jeongguk chuckled when Jackson hurried to open the door.

“Noona-“

“Fuck off.” She spat as she quickly walked in. “What the fuck were you bitches thinking, listening to War and running in blindly in Death’s hideout?!”

Jackson pouted as he hid behind Jaebom. He glared at Yugyeom when the boy snickered.

“Chaerin. You’re a bit late.” Jeongguk spoke but didn’t move away from Jimin, aware of the boy’s hands on his back.

 The woman looked at him with an icy glare that made Jimin go pale. He couldn’t look her in the eye when she noticed him.

“Is that him?” She asked, voice not as threatening as she smiled lightly.

Jimin smiled politely. “Hello.”

“Oh he’s cute. No need to hide, little one.” Chaerin moved closer. Jeongguk looked at Jimin over his shoulder. He was aware of Jimin’s intensified fear thanks to everything he’d been through. “Don’t worry! I was late for all the action but I’m on your team.” She winked at him.

Jimin’s smile became more genuine as he moved a bit from behind Jeongguk. “Okay. I’m Jimin, it’s nice to meet you.” He bowed.

Chaerin nodded, looking at Jeongguk with a smirk. “Well mannered. I’m glad, you saved us the trouble.”

“Huh? What trouble?”

“We’re demons but we don’t get along with bad humans.”

“Oh. Lucky me, then.” Jimin shyly rubbed the back of his head.

Jeongguk’s arm moved around his shoulders. “Okay, we should most definitely go prepare breakfast.”

Jimin hummed as he walked to the kitchen. “Oh, we have make a lot of food, there’re lot of people.”

“If you say so, boss.”

 

Chaerin watched the two walk away with a smile. “He’s adorable.”

“Noona, why did you leave Jisoo alone?” Yugyeom asked once he was sure neither of the two could hear him.

The woman sighed. “I had to come to check up on you. But I primarily came to tell you something. It’s pretty scary.”

All of them dreaded her words.

“Well? Talk!” Jaebom whispered as he ushered her, eyes wide in anticipation.

Chaerin bit her lip. “Yongguk and Lisa found Jimin’s mother.”

 

 

“Hm, that’s pretty good.” Jimin nodded approvingly once Jeongguk put the spoon down.

“Phew.” The man wiped sweat off his forehead, making Jimin laugh.

While Jeongguk made sure nothing burned, Jimin quickly set the table.

“Is Chaerin that one demon you mentioned that should have been here before... everything happened?”

Jeongguk glanced at Jimin but the boy’s back was facing him. “Yeah. She’s actually in charge of protecting your aunt.”

Jimin quickly spun around to face him. “Really? Can I see her soon? Does she know I’m fine?”

“Yeah, she’s safe.” Jeongguk nodded. He leaned against the counter. “Chaerin is extremely reliable and responsible.”

“Then why is Chaerin here? Doesn’t that mean no one is protecting auntie now?”

“It means she’s safe enough for Chaerin to leave for an hour or two.” Seeing the frown on the boy’s face, Jeongguk walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jimin looked up with a pout. “When Chaerin leaves we’ll go with her. I’m sure Jisoo misses you too.”

Jimin return the hug and smiled. “I need to go shopping. I need new clothes, shoes and some other stuff.”

The smile on Jeongguk’s face withered but he sighed with a nod. “Okay. Why do I give in to you so much?”

The boy blushed as he played with the collar of Jeongguk’s shirt. “Hm, must be my eyes.”

Jeongguk laughed when Jimin widened his eyes. “Possible.” They continued to laugh, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Something is burning.”

Both of them jumped when Chaerin spoke from the door. Jeongguk ran to turn the stove off before he carried the food to the table. Jimin’s entire face was red as the others stared at him. Jeongguk cleared his throat once everything was set on the table.

“Dig in, people.”

Jimin made sure everyone got even portions of everything before moving back and setting his hands on his hips.

“Jimin? Why are you standing?” Chanyeol asked. He looked around before standing up. “Here, have on my chair.”

“N-No! It’s okay! I don’t-“

Jeongguk stood up suddenly and carried Jimin’s plate to the table, setting it next to his own. Jimin couldn’t look the others in the eye when Jeongguk pulled him down on his lap.

“Eat.” Jeongguk ordered, a small smile on his face.

Jimin nudged him. “I could’ve just eaten standing.”

“Why when there’s a spot for you?” Jeongguk winked. Jimin hit him repeatedly but the man laughed, soon joined by others.

“Don’t laugh!” Jimin whined as he covered his face with his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yongguk pulled the woman’s head back by her hair. She glared, not feeling fear despite her situation.

“Come on, Hyeri. Just tell me the hybrid’s weaknesses.”

“Piss off, Yongguk. I’d rather die.” Hyeri spat on him.

The demon released her hair before moving to stand in front of her. The woman gasped when his hand collided with her cheek. He chuckled.

“I can stay here forever, Hyeri, you know we both can. But your son is a delicious piece of meat. And I want him.”

Lisa appeared behind him. “Kyung just called. Said he found something concerning the matter.”

Yongguk turned to look at Hyeri, just in time to see the shock and fear on her face.

“Did you hear that, mommy? This could be your last day alive.”

“Jimin has no weaknesses!” Hyeri yelled after them but Yongguk laughed.

“God has yet to create a creature without a weakness, Hyeri.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk’s eyes snapped open when his hand couldn’t find Jimin. Realizing it was time to wake up, he got out of the room and went downstairs. He couldn’t help his smile when he heard the boy giggle. But once he entered the living room, he was surprised to see Jimin sitting next to Hoseok.

“I never pictured Heaven like that.” Jimin spoke and Jeongguk would have hidden behind a wall to listen to them talk but Hoseok spotted him easily.

“Oh, good morning Jeongguk.”

“Good morning.” Jeongguk smiled at Jimin when the boy moved aside for him to sit. Jeongguk didn’t dwell on the thought and plopped down next to him, arm naturally moving around Jimin’s shoulders.

“Hoseok hyung was just telling me about Heaven. It’s nothing like I thought it’d be.” Jimin turned to him to speak and Jeongguk loved the eye-contact.

Jeongguk nodded. “But your guesses about Hell are correct. It’s just the demons who are different from humans’ imagination.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jimin chuckled, eyes lingering on Jeongguk’s lips and Jeongguk returned the gesture.

 

Hoseok cleared his throat, making both of them look at him. Jimin fiddled with his fingers as he leaned against Jeongguk. The man couldn’t help but smile as he inhaled the refreshing scent of the boy.

“So, I was thinking that maybe we should help Jimin learn a thing or two about his abilities.”

Jeongguk looked down at Jimin when the boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“If Jimin is willing to learn.” Jimin quickly nodded. “We’re all different so no one will really teach you same things.”

“I know. But they all went somewhere. I woke up and Hoseok was the only one awake.”

“What?” Jeongguk stood up suddenly. “What do you mean no one’s here?”

Jimin followed him worriedly. He glanced back at Hoseok who shrugged. “Jeonggukie, why are you worried? I thought they were okay to leave.”

Jeongguk took a pen from a drawer in the kitchen and started to draw symbols on the door. “They are but they have to tell us why they’re leaving.”

“And what exactly are you drawing?” Jimin crouched next to him.

Jeongguk chuckled. “Demons and angels can’t come in unless someone changes the symbol.”

“What? That’s possible?”

“Yeah. Humans who know this use it for protection.” Jeongguk sat up and towered over the boy. “Concerning that teaching, should we start today? We have nothing to do anyways.”

“Sure! Is any warming up required?”

Jeongguk stifled a laugh. “What’s up with the fancy talk?”

Jimin giggled. “You call this fancy? Are you sure you’ve heard the _real_ fancy talk?” Jimin raised an eyebrow, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“I believe I have.”

The boy blinked up at Jeongguk when he wrapped his arm around his waist before taking Jimin’s hand and stretching it aside. Jeongguk started to dance, easily luring Jimin’s giggles out.

“I think I’ve lived long enough to know when someone talks fancy.” Jeongguk’s eyes didn’t move from Jimin’s and the boy was captivated. “I’ve been alive for over five million years, Jimin.”

The boy’s eyes grew comically wide as he stumbled but Jeongguk steadied him while laughing.

“W-What do you mean five million? Are you joking?”

“No. I’m serious.”

Jimin’s hands gripped onto Jeongguk’s biceps before moving to his chest, patting it. Jeongguk bit his lip to stop himself from laughing when Jimin placed his hands on his hips and stepped away, observing him as if Jeongguk were a puzzle.  

“And this is a body you possessed?”

“Yeah. Had to.” Jeongguk didn’t plan to say it but it came out anyway. Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed and Jeongguk could hear the question without the boy voicing it. He leaned against the counter. “This vessel was sick, dying. Back then there was no cure for any kind of disease so I... possessed him.”

Jimin’s confusion turned into admiration and fondness as he stood close to Jeongguk, taking his hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Why him? Is he still in there?"

Jeongguk nodded, not looking the boy in the eye. “He was a slave. I had possessed a wealthy man then and he caught my attention when repeatedly risked his own well-being for his friends' and family. I explained everything to him and he's able to see, hear and feel everything I am. He's been alive for at least a thousand years and I promised to set his soul free the moment he asks me to.”

"Will he go to hell once you do that?"

"No. I'd purify it personally and then I'd take it to Heaven."

"What? Would you be able to stay alive?"

He shrugged. "I'd risk it."

Jimin nodded but didn’t let go of Jeongguk’s hand. The look on Jimin's face didn't falter. He continued to smile warmly. Jeongguk smiled as he walked back to the living room, tugging the boy closer to wrap his arm around him. “Brat.”

“What!? Never!” Jimin gasped, tickling Jeongguk’s sides but the man didn’t even blink. “Oh come on, that’s not fair!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay, relax.” Jimin puffed his cheeks as he closed his eyes, obeying Hoseok’s words. “Now, think of upstairs. Of your room. Focus, hard. You don’t have to envision any details, just wish to be there. Wish it strongly.”

Jeongguk moved his hand to his mouth to hide his grin as he watched Jimin’s eyebrows furrow, nose scrunching and lips barely containing air. He was holding his breath and it was not that helpful. Hoseok’s eyes widened when Jimin’s face turned red.

“Jimin!”

The boy gasped as his eyes opened wide, startled by Hoseok’s yelling.

“W-What?!”

Jeongguk burst out laughing, not able to contain it anymore. “You...you’re not supposed to hold your breath, Jimin!”

The boy pouted. He crossed his arms and huffed before turning away from Jeongguk. “It’s not easy.”

“It’s your first time. It’s expected.” Hoseok patted his shoulder but his words didn’t seem to comfort the boy that much.

His sadness seemed to radiate and Jeongguk had a feeling he’d cry from frustration. Hoseok glanced at him, scenting the distress and sadness that filled the room. The scent of vanilla and peaches was replaced by something disgusting that reminded Jeongguk of spoiled fruit.

The knight stood up and sat on the floor in front of Jimin. He was on his knees as he took Jimin’s hands and smiled. The boy’s frown didn’t disappear but he was ready to listen.

“Maybe we should take you out. You could use fresh air, don’t you think?”

Hoseok frowned as he watched Jimin’s smile spread over his face, eyes twinkling as stared at Jeongguk.

“Are you serious?” The archangel almost screeched.

Both of them turned to look at Hoseok. “Yes.” Jeongguk answered, not looking a bit like the happy man he was just a second ago.

“Jeongguk, Heaven and Hell are after him and you’re going to expose him?” Hoseok stood up, looking down at them.

Jeongguk stood up with a sigh. Jimin’s hand slipped in his as he moved to stand in between the two men, hoping they wouldn’t argue. But it was obvious they would. “Listen, Hoseok, War said he’d take care of Death.”

“Yongguk is still after him. And-“ Hoseok was about to bring up Jimin’s mother but Jeongguk’s glare was enough of a reminder.

“He’ll be safe with me.” Jeongguk’s voice laced with a threat and a challenge. Jimin’s wide eyes moved between the two of them but Hoseok disappeared without a word.

Jimin looked up at the man. “Jeonggukie, maybe the others will get mad if we leave?”

Jeongguk smiled lightly, hoping to ease his worries. “Don’t worry, Jimin. How does ice-cream sound?”

Jimin didn’t look excited as he did before but he grinned nevertheless. “Can we go to an amusement park? You can zap us somewhere.”

The knight laughed as he took Jimin’s hand. “Maybe we should take you shopping first?”

 

Their surroundings changed and Jimin gasped when he realized they were in the middle of the street. “Oh my God!” People turned to look at him, making him blush in embarrassment. He stood closer to Jeongguk, hoping to melt at spot.

Jeongguk laughed loudly before pulling him inside a shop. “Okay, our day officially begins.”

 

 

 [tumblr](https://cookie-aegi.tumblr.com/)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep before publishing :') I am so sorry ♥ Kudos and comments are welcomed! And ask if you want to know anything, I write most of this late at night, sleep-deprived and borderline depressed so... :'D


	3. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update another one shortly because not a lot happens in this chapter. Sorry :/ ♥♥♥

 

Taehyung smiled at the people who passed. He continued to pet the little kitten in his arms without minding the disgusting odour that came from both of them. Someone threw money at him and he chuckled while shaking his head.

“Humans are so puzzling, Sugar.” Taehyung mumbled as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out food for her. She immediately started eating, eager and happy. The man continued to smile at her.

A strong presence in front of him made him look up with wide eyes. He could recognize that aura anywhere, anytime.

Yoongi stared down at him, not a trace of emotions on his face and Taehyung thought it’d be better if he at least looked angry. The knight took a step forward and it made the demon quickly jump on his feet.

“W-Wait! I didn’t do anything! I swear!” Taehyung hid the kitten behind his back, the other hand outstretched to stop the man if he came closer.

Yoongi stopped, hands in his pockets. He sighed. “Not here for that. I want you to follow me.” His eyes moved up and down the boy’s body and Taehyung swallowed in fear. He could feel a drop of sweat roll down his temple.

“W-Why? Jeongguk said I didn’t-“ He stopped to swallow, wetting his throat. “-Jeongguk said I was done with the plan the moment you agreed.”

The man chuckled, shaking his head as he moved closer. Taehyung was pressed against the wall but he made sure the kitten wasn’t crushed.

“That bastard...” Yoongi mumbled before looking up at the demon. Taehyung shivered when the man’s eyes turned stone cold. “Follow me, you little shit. And change this... trash.” He gestured to Taehyung’s filthy and ripped clothes.

Taehyung quickly followed Yoongi when the knight disappeared. Once they stopped, Taehyung looked down to make sure he was properly dressed. He was wearing designer clothes but he had no idea how he looked in them.

Then he took note of their surroundings. His jaw fell to the floor when he saw nothing but a deserted beach and a forest with tall trees.

“What the... are we in ‘Madagascar’?” Taehyung’s eyes lightened up as he quickly changed his clothes into shorts and a white T-shirt. “Holy shit! We are!” But the happiness dimmed when he realized Yoongi didn’t look entertained a bit. “Sorry.”

Yoongi cleared his throat and waved him off. “I didn’t bring you here on a vacation, you shit. We’re here because Jeongguk asked me a favour.”

“What? If he asked _you_ , why am _I_ here?” Taehyung asked, careful of his tone and honorific.

The knight scoffed anyways and Taehyung wanted to disappear. “Don’t ask questions, I’m not in the mood.”

“Okay.” Taehyung stuck his tongue out when Yoongi turned around.

“I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.” Yoongi glanced over his shoulder and Taehyung immediately felt his stomach twist. “Move your fucking ass, dipshit.”

Taehyung wanted to tug at his hair and cry but he had no other choice but follow the man’s order. Actually, he _did_ have a choice but the fucking universe was too small for creatures that could move through it like it was child’s play and that meant running into Yoongi was more probable than one thought.

“Okay.” Taehyung muttered, arms crossed and lip jutting out as he stomped after him.

Yoongi was wearing a suit that didn’t go well with the white beach and high temperatures. Taehyung hoped he’d sweat a lot and leave. That way Taehyung would be all alone on the island and he’d get to enjoy it.

“The fuck were you doing on the streets?” Yoongi questioned suddenly, startling Taehyung who hadn’t expected a conversation to happen between them.

“Uh, I was just observing them.”

Yoongi chuckled, once again surprising the demon. “What have you been doing for the past two million years?”

It was strange how accurately Yoongi said it, because Taehyung was born almost two millions ago. The demon shrugged, a grin spreading over his face when he saw a bungalow.

“Look! Drinks!” Taehyung ran ahead, forgetting about Yoongi and whatever they were supposed to do.

 

Taehyung sipped on the refreshing juice, the wide smile on his face not disappearing even when Yoongi stood in front of him.

“Hyung, you have to try this!” He pushed the drink towards the man but he leaned his head away.

The man refused to sit, choosing to stand and look around the deserted beach. Once he spotted his target in the distance, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Jeongguk was undoubtedly the one figure that stood on the shore while the other shorter man, Jimin, tried to drag him to the water. He watched Jeongguk crouch and throw Jimin over his shoulder.

“What is it?” Taehyung leaned towards him, head bumping into Yoongi’s and when the man turned to look at him, their noses almost brushed.

Taehyung’s eyes grew wide as he scrambled to get away. “Sorry.” He muttered, nervously glancing up at him.

Yoongi didn’t say anything as he looked away.

“Jeongguk and Jimin are here. He asked me to make sure no one is around.”

Taehyung looked at him with mouth wide open. “What? You actually agreed to be a bodyguard?”

“He’s my brother.”

The words were simple but Taehyung understood that very well. The seven knights who had always gathered together were the ones who called each other brothers and sisters; they were one of a few groups that valued _family_ more than anything, even if that _family_ meant crazy psychopaths. They were there for each other, much like the musketeers.

Many accused them of following in Jonghyun’s steps but they never really let anyone know the answer.

Taehyung smiled. “Well then, should we scout the area? The island isn’t big, we can scout it in a blink.”

“Nah. We’ll relax a bit first.” Yoongi’s clothes changed and Taehyung gaped when he saw him in shorts and a white cotton T-shirt. It resembled Taehyung’s clothes but he didn’t think much of it.

“W-What do you mean r-relax?” Taehyung set his drink down and followed the man.

“I mean, we’ll pretend we’re on a vacation. Jimin doesn’t know us so we’ll play around a bit. He probably won’t notice-“

“Yoongi! Look!” Taehyung giggled as he pointed at Jeongguk and Jimin. “Shit, why are they so cute?!”

The two men were in the water, soaked and happy. Their laughter easily reached Yoongi’s ears and he found himself smiling.

“I’m happy to see someone like Jeongguk happy.” Taehyung said.

“What do you mean ‘someone like Jeongguk’?”

“Someone who supposedly hates everything breathing and with a beating heart?”

Yoongi chuckled. “You haven't known him for a long time.”

“Yet it didn’t take me a long time to figure out the answer.”

“Jeongguk was surrounded by demons who hated everything except themselves. He was actually the worst of us knights. It was like that for millions of years. And then Jonghyun appeared and this idea with _mates_. He changed but not too much. Unfortunately, when Jonghyun died Jeongguk returned to his old self and honestly, I was worried.”

Taehyung raised his hand to pat his back, wanting to comfort him but decided against it.

“I can’t remember ever seeing him laugh like that. Look at him; he’s shitting fucking rainbows.”

Taehyung couldn’t hold his laugh back. It took him a moment to calm down and Yoongi didn’t mind him.

“Yoongi, you seriously have your way with words.”

The man shrugged. Taehyung found him less threatening in the casual clothes.

“I can’t sense any other demons or angels around.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi nodded. “I know. Let’s go to the forest.”

“What? Aren’t there animals in there?”

“I thought you liked animals?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“How observant.” Taehyung glared. “And yes, I do. But only those that won’t bite my arms off and then feed on my insides.”

Yoongi continued to walk towards the forest, knowing Taehyung was behind him. “Come on, pussy.”

“Hey! Don’t be rude!” Taehyung whined. “That forest is full of monsters! I can already feel some shit from some mythology.”

“Taehyung get your ass over here.” Yoongi glanced over his shoulder.

Taehyung pouted as he crossed his arms but followed the man. “If something tears me apart, I want you to take care of Sugar.”

“What?” Yoongi yelled as he pushed large grass out of his way.

“Sugar, my baby. I left her in my apartment.”

“I don’t know your address.”

“I’ll scream it to you when something grabs me.”

Yoongi turned around to say something but he stopped when he saw a snake hanging too close to Taehyung’s head. Taehyung noticed the words dying on his lips as he stared at something. He could feel fear creeping up his spine as he smiled nervously.

“Yoongi?”

“Don’t move.” The words had the boy shaking as he closed his eyes and inhaled.

“What is it?” Taehyung got his answer when he heard the animal hiss on his ear. “You’re a knight of Hell, you fucking shit. Get his fucking bitch away from me.”

Taehyung’s breath stuck in his throat when he felt a hand wrap around his waist, Yoongi’s front pressed against his back. The man was shorter but his breath managed to tickle Taehyung’s ear.

“You’ve spent so much time observing humans that your fear is as strong as theirs.” Yoongi whispered.

Taehyung gasped when Yoongi’s teeth grazed his earlobe. A spike of arousal shot south when the man continued to mark his neck.

“Yoongi...” Taehyung’s voice was weak and whiny, hands reaching behind to grab the man.

Yoongi groaned when Taehyung grabbed his crotch. “Fuck, Tae.”

“Tae?” The demon chuckled as he spun around, hands grabbing Yoongi’s collar.

Without waiting for anything, he crashed their lips and bit the man’s lip, making the latter moan. Taehyung heard something whistle gently before he realized Yoongi shifted them in a room. He raised an eyebrow at the man beneath him.

“Was this your plan?”

Yoongi chuckled but didn’t bother answering as he slid his hand in the boy’s shorts, grabbing his cock. Taehyung bit Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Yoongi. Jeongguk...” Taehyung gasped when Yoongi dug his thumb in his slit.

The man growled. He pushed him aside and spread his legs, his other hand finding Taehyung’s hole. “There’s _no one_ else when I hold you like this, when I _have_ you like this.”

The demon nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Yoongi couldn’t stop himself from growling as he pushed his finger inside Taehyung. Seeing as Taehyung barely flinched, Yoongi joined another finger. “Fuck, Tae, you look like an angel like this.”

Taehyung chuckled breathlessly. He opened his eyes to look up at the man. “That’s what I told Jeongguk the last time I saw him.”

The knight’s features hardened and Taehyung gasped when he felt Yoongi’s cock slide inside. “What – Fuck! Yoongi!”

“The fuck did I just tell you?” Yoongi growled, pushing Taehyung’s thighs up as he hit the spot almost immediately.

Taehyung pulled the man down in a kiss, their teeth clashing but neither seemed to mind as they continued to mark each other. Taehyung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Yoongi bit hard, leaving a blooming mark and it didn’t help he hit his prostate, almost abusing it.

“Yoon... Yoongi.” His nails dug into the man’s shoulder blades when he felt the pleasure grow strong and angry inside him.

“Think Jeongguk could fuck you like this? Huh?” Yoongi continued to bite at his neck, the pain only intensifying the pleasure.

“I’m...Yoongi...Ah!” Yoongi’s fingers curled around his cock, smearing pre-cum over him before grabbing it tightly and rubbing it.

“You’re fucking _mine_! Jeongguk can’t fucking look at you. He’s not allowed to.”

Taehyung moaned when he felt the pleasure explode, fingers dug in Yoongi’s biceps while the man’s head was buried in his neck. Yoongi’s cum was warm inside him and he could feel it drip out. Taehyung chuckled, wrapping his arms around the man and rolling him aside to properly cuddle him.

It was silent for a moment, both of them coming down from their heights. Yoongi’s arm was wrapped around him while Taehyung rubbed circles on Yoongi’s chest.

The demon looked up at him with glittery eyes and a wide grin. “You being possessive, Yoongi?”

“Yes.” Both of them were surprised by the lack of hesitation and the presence of a growl.

They didn’t speak, neither knowing what exactly to say. They had no idea what they were, what that _moment_ made them but they could agree that words weren’t really necessary.

Taehyung’s hand found Yoongi’s and he played with his fingers before taking his hand and letting his head fall on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until it lulled him to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No! Put me down!”

Jimin giggled as he tried to struggle out of Jeongguk’s hold but it was useless.

“Don’t wanna.” Jeongguk chuckled.

Jimin screamed when Jeongguk threw him in the water. He gasped when he reached the surface quickly.

“Come here!” Jimin yelled, trying to catch the man but the water made it difficult, plus Jeongguk’s legs were longer than his.

“You sure you’re that dangerous?” Jeongguk raised an eyebrow and stopped.

Jimin launched himself at him with a battle cry, surprising Jeongguk when the boy jumped at him. Taken aback by the tactic, Jeongguk stumbled back before falling under the water.

He resurfaced, eyes wide in surprise and a smile on his lips but he was left breathless as he watched the boy giggle and laugh with only his head peeking from the water. He’d never seen someone more beautiful and he’d seen plenty of humans.

Jeongguk found himself staring down at the boy, their eyes not moving from each other and Jeongguk had no idea how’d he managed to walk over to him.

Jimin was cautious as he watched Jeongguk wrap his arms around him. “W-What? Is this a trap again? You shouldn’t use the same-“

His lips met the soft ones and Jeongguk almost screamed. Jimin was stunned for a moment but his hands locked behind Jeongguk’s neck. Jeongguk grabbed his thighs and raised him off his feet. Jimin moved away suddenly, gasping and cheeks already rosy. Jeongguk waited, awaiting his reaction but Jimin wrapped his arms tightly around Jeongguk, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

“That was my first kiss.”

Jeongguk felt his muscles relax upon hearing those words, only shyness etched into them.

“You’re welcome.” Jeongguk couldn’t stop himself from answering and Jimin hit his shoulder before moving to look at him.

“Jeonggukie, I’m scared.”

Jeongguk sat down in the water, watching the boy play with it but not moving from his lap.

“Of what, exactly?”

Jimin shrugged, not looking up at the man. “Of people coming after me. And I know you’re here, I know there are others, but I can’t help but think of instances where you’d all get hurt or even... worse.”

Jeongguk took Jimin's hand and played with his little fingers. “It’s natural to us, Jimin. Demons have always been difficult to deal with because we’re so stubborn and hot-headed. We tend to get into wars frequently, which you can see. I doubt I’d be sad if one of us died, I’m used to death.. It’s the way things _have_ to be.”

The boy nodded. “I don’t think I could deal with someone’s death.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t have to. I promise. You trust me, right?” Jeongguk leaned forward, his forehead meeting Jimin’s.

“Of course.” Jimin whispered, hands pressed against Jeongguk’s naked stomach. “But this just seems like too much.”

Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. “However it seems like, we’ll get through it because... Because we’re not alone. We have each other, right?”

“Yes.” Jimin smiled, kissing Jeongguk’s neck before nuzzling it and making himself comfortable. “You’re a lot better at giving pep talks than I expected.” Jimin giggled and Jeongguk couldn’t hold in his laugh.

Jimin couldn’t hear it but Jeongguk’s entire chest vibrated and his head spun. He shut his eyes tightly, something akin to a stab piercing his chest. His breath hitched and his hold around Jimin tightened.

“Jeonggukie?” Jimin whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

The pain loosened and he inhaled sharply, feeling his body lose energy. Jimin yelled but to Jeongguk it was a mere whisper. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out.

Jimin’s hands shook as he slapped Jeongguk cheeks, trying to open his eyes but Jeongguk was unconscious. He looked around, hoping to find someone who could help him carry the man to their room but the beach was empty.

Having no other choice but carry him himself, Jimin threw his arm over his shoulder and lifted him. He groaned under the man’s dead weight. “Damn it.” Jeongguk was warm and he was still breathing; Jimin could feel it on his nape. And Jimin could only wait for him to wake up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Anything?” Jaebom stood up from the chair once he saw Yugyeom and Jackson but the men shook their heads.

“Fuck! He can’t do things like this!” Jaebom yelled, not looking at anyone in the room.

Hoseok looked up once he felt Namjoon’s hand on his back.

“He could be literally anywhere! Where the fuck do we even begin looking for them?!”

“Somewhere deserted.” Hoseok spoke, gaining attention of everyone present. “He’s aware of the bounty on Jimin’s head.”

“Well that shortens the list to a few _million_ places on the planet!” Jaebom continued to yell as he walked through the house.

Hoseok sighed.

 

“Yo.”

All of them jumped at the new voice.

Taemin grinned widely, hand moving to wave. His mouth fell open when he saw Chaerin sitting in the far corner of the room.

“Bitch! Haven’t seen you since... well, a long time ago!” Taemin ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back.

“I see you’ve decided to go from a man on his death bed to a man out to kill! What a hunk!” Chaerin walked around him, eyes going all over the man.

Taemin shrugged. “Couldn’t help it. Plus he’s my type.”

“Uh huh, I can see that.” Chaerin winked at him.

When Yugyeom cleared his throat, Taemin seemed to remember something.

“Oh right! Jeongguk dropped by to tell me he has Yoongi and Taehyung with him so Jimin is pretty safe.”

“What?!” Jackson screeched. “Fucking brilliant! And where the fuck are they!?”

“No idea. Something about an island and tropics.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin held tightly onto Jeongguk’s hand, feeling his chest throb with something but he blamed it on the humidity of the place.

“Come on Ggukie, you can’t just leave me alone here.” He moved to lie beside him, worried about being too warm but he had a feeling Jeongguk wouldn’t complain.

It was too sudden, too unreasonable. Why would Jeongguk just crash like that? He couldn’t actually think of anything so it must have had something to do with _Jeongguk_ , as in; it had to be something about his nature.

Jimin winced when his chest hurt again. The pain was in the centre, right where his heart was. “Jeongguk...” he gasped for air when his chest constricted, eyes filling with tears from the pain. He tried to call for Jeongguk but his throat closed up and pained seared through his entire being before his entire body became as light as feather. And then his eyes welcomed the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoongi sighed quietly, his fingers ghosting over Taehyung’s arm. The demon hadn’t moved and neither had he. He knew Taehyung wasn’t asleep but he didn’t want to leave the bed.

“We should probably check out the island again.” Taehyung mumbled, words slurring as he made no attempt to get up.

“We should.” Yoongi chuckled, kissing the top of Taehyung’s head. “But he did say we should use our chance and relax a bit.”

“He did? Really?” Taehyung’s wide eyes met his and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Yeah. He’s a sneaky bastard.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow as he smirked. “I don’t think he’d have been sneaky if he hadn’t known something was up.”

Yoongi stared at him wordlessly, enjoying the moment of serenity and peace. “Yeah... he’s also extremely perceptive.”

“Hm, I’ve noticed.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to add something but Yoongi felt something stir within him. He sat up quickly, hand clutching onto his chest.

“Yoongi?! What’s wrong?!” Taehyung grabbed his arm and Yoongi couldn’t focus on anything but the pain.

He never thought he’d feel it but there it was; an undoubtedly reliable source telling him that Jeongguk was dead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk’s knees scrapped the ground as he fell down, strength leaving his body as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. The sand beneath him was black and sharp, shining under the lilac sun. He had never been there before; the landscape was vast and same. Jeongguk knew very well whatever it was, it wasn’t real.

“Jeongguk.”

The named knight couldn’t lift his head up to look at the man, but he knew very well who he was. He couldn’t forget his presence even though he’d never touched him before.

He lifted his heavy head up to look at the man.

That could only be a dream.

Jonghyun smiled at him and shook his head, as if he could hear his thoughts.

“It’s not a dream. Not really. This _is_ actually my soul.” He rolled his eyes. “Or what’s left of it.”

Jeongguk leaned back and sat on his feet, staring at the man like he held all the answers to the world.

“But... the angels purified your soul.”

Jonghyun nodded, walking over to Jeongguk and crouching in front of him. “Yeah, they managed to purify only a part of it before I got away and sealed myself within Jimin.” Jonghyun laughed at the panicked look on his face. “No, I couldn’t see what he did. But I did _feel_ everything.”

Jeongguk’s eyes didn’t waver from the man’s. “God made a mistake when he let you exist as a demon.”

Jonghyun’s smile wavered, turning into one distant and reminiscing one. “So I’ve been told. You know Hyeri and I were mates, right? Everybody knows that. It was the first mating between an angel and a demon and then all the stuff escalated and demons and angels became crazy with the concept of mating.”

“Yeah.” Jeongguk whispered.

“But what no one actually knows is that Jimin has a mate.”

It felt like a slap to his face. Jeongguk cautiously looked up at the demon.

Jonghyun chuckled.

“Yeah, I can only guess how that feels. I don’t know who his mate is but I know that Jimin is totally messed up inside without him.” Jeongguk listened but the words didn’t mean anything. “He’s not familiar with our world so he won’t be able to recognize his mate as well as Hyeri and I did each other.”

Jeongguk could hear Jimin’s laughter in his ears but it felt different when he envisioned someone else making him happy. His eyes closed and he could see Jimin wrapped in someone else’s arms, giggling and comfortable.

Jonghyun stood up suddenly and smiled at something behind Jeongguk.

“Jimin.” Jonghyun greeted.

Jeongguk’s eyes snapped open and he quickly spun around to confirm it with his own eyes. And Jonghyun didn’t lie; Jimin was standing behind him, looking confused and frightened.

“Jeongguk.” Jimin called, not sure whether he could walk closer or not. “Where are we?”

Jonghyun took Jeongguk’s arm and pulled him up. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to guide you two.”

“W-What? Guide us through what?” Jimin met him half way and quickly attached himself to Jeongguk’s side, pulling him away from the unfamiliar man.

Jeongguk inhaled Jimin’s scent while the latter was focused on the demon. Jonghyun couldn’t keep his eyes off Jimin and Jeongguk felt a twinge of sympathy for him. But he couldn’t understand why Jonghyun hadn’t mentioned being the boy’s father.

“I’m going to test Jeongguk’s loyalty and devotion to you.”

Every single muscle in Jeongguk’s body tensed, hands holding onto Jimin for dear life but it only took them both a blink for their surroundings to change.

Jeongguk was standing in a forest, looking at Jimin who was far from him. The boy was trembling as he stood on the edge of a cliff. It was a world in which Jeongguk didn't have powers like in reality and that left him vulnerable and weak. It was a bad situation for such state but Jonghyun was a demon after-all; he lived up to that to a certain degree.

“Jimin!” Jeongguk ran towards him but chains around his wrists and ankles had him falling on the ground.

“No, that’s not enough, Jeongguk.” Jonghyun appeared in front of him. “You have thirty seconds before I push him off and you immediately lose.”

Jeongguk’s head snapped up towards the man, claws long and aiming for his throat but when he caught sight of Jimin over Jonghyun’s shoulder, his body froze.

“He’s your son.”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m doing this.” Jonghyun’s smile was present as he spoke. “I’m not going to let you stay around him if you’re that incapable and weak. You were the strongest knight when I was alive. Where did all that strength and bloodlust go?”

Jeongguk growled but it sounded more like a whine. A plead. “It all died when I saw _him_.”

“Don’t you think that maybe it should’ve stayed?” Jonghyun hummed.

The knight snorted.

Jonghyun glanced back at Jimin. “You change for people when you care about them. Do you care about my son, Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk’s body slumped as he stared at Jimin. “He’s scared of heights and dark places. Please, this is scaring him...”

Jonghyun stayed quiet, face not showing anything. “Your time is up.”

Jeongguk tugged the chains, breaking them all before running towards the cliff. Jonghyun remained behind him, eyes wide and looking surprised. Jimin raised his hands to hold Jeongguk in a hug but it all disappeared and Jeongguk found himself falling into a pool of mud.

 

Jonghyun laughed beside him. “Jeongguk, you’re becoming weaker and weaker. When was the last time you fed?”

Jeongguk stood up and swung at the man but missed pathetically.

“Shut the fuck up! Where is he?!”

“Safe.” Jonghyun continued to avoid his punches like a child’s. Red bled in Jeongguk’s irises, claws and fangs long and sharp. “Are you sure you’re in your right mind right now? You look like you wouldn’t be able to control yourself if Jimin stood in front of you.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes widened when warmth enveloped his fist. Red liquid ran down his hand and Jimin’s chest. The boy’s heart constricted once more before stopping in Jeongguk’s hand. Jimin choked, wide eyes filling with tears as his knees gave out beneath him. Jeongguk’s hand was numb inside Jimin’s chest, surrounded by warmth...

Jeongguk fell to the mud with Jimin’s lifeless body in his arms. He felt the tears in his eyes as he watched life slip from Jimin’s eyes, leaving behind a shell. The urge to scream, to punch and to cry grew in Jeongguk’s entire body as the realization sank in his mind.

The scream that left his lips was inhuman, one of a wounded beast.

The body he was holding was becoming cold and the blood on Jeongguk’s hands felt like acid.

“Jimin...” Jeongguk shook his body, feeling a warm tear roll down his cheek. “Hey... wake up.” He ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair but his fingers got tangled and it somehow made Jeongguk believe that it was just another spiteful confirmation of his absence. “Jimin, I’m sorry.”

Apologies left his lips as he whispered, cheeks nuzzling Jimin’s as he tried his best to warm his body up. The scent was gone, and Jeongguk’s mind couldn’t bring it back.

“You can’t leave!” He screamed, not able to hold himself back. “Don’t leave me! Jimin! I promised to keep you safe!”

Jonghyun sighed. “Jeongguk.”

The knight didn’t move, didn’t even flinch when the demon moved closer. Jonghyun glanced over his shoulder at Jimin, smiling at him before nodding once.

Jimin couldn’t stop himself from crying. His heart throbbed as he watched the knight cradle his body.

“Jeongguk?” Jimin called, slowly moving closer.

The knight shook his head. “I’ll fucking kill you, Jonghyun.” He gently laid Jimin’s body down. When he looked up at Jimin, the boy felt his knees go weak.

“Jeongguk, it’s really me.” Jimin walked forward.

Vanilla and peaches clouded Jeongguk senses and the man stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down but he couldn’t see Jimin’s cold body anymore. Jimin couldn’t help but smile when Jeongguk stumbled towards him.

“Jimin...” He moved to hug him, his scent on Jeongguk’s tongue but Jonghyun pulled the boy back.

“Nah! I don’t think so! You haven’t proven yourself worthy, _Jeonggukie_!” Jonghyun cackled, but Jeongguk ran after him.

Jeongguk grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him to his chest. He inhaled, eyes falling shut as he held Jimin tightly, afraid of inhaling the air without Jimin’s scent in it.

His eyes shone red for a second before he blinked it away. “I’m not the monster from the time you knew me. Haven’t been ever since... Ever since I found out about Jimin. If anything, his _mate_ should prove himself worthy but _I’ll_ make sure of that. You go and rest in peace. Your son is safe.”

Jonghyun stared at him wordlessly for a while. Jeongguk’s mouth fell open when their surroundings changed and it made him panic when he thought Jimin would be gone again.

“He told me everything.” Jimin whispered.

Jeongguk continued to glare at him. “You fucking shit!” He reeled back in confusion when Jimin nudged him, silently reprimanding him for cursing at his father. 

Jonghyun chuckled. “Yeah, my son _is_ safe.” He repeated. “I was just making sure, Jeongguk. I think you understand.”

Jeongguk didn’t bother to look at him. “Is there anything else we’re supposed to know?”

Jonghyun sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he thought for a moment. “Well, since Jimin is not human, but a demon and an angel – he can bear children, like some of us. But only his mate’s.”

Jeongguk mouth fell open in surprise. Jimin covered his face with his hands, looking as red as a tomato.

“And Jimin has actually been around his mate for a really long time. You’ll notice as the bond grows stronger thanks to the proximity between you.”

“W-What?” Jimin’s eyes widened as he stared at his father. “What do you mean?”

Jonghyun smiled. “I mean all you’re missing is mating and you’re all set.”

Jeongguk’s surprise only deepened. Jimin looked between the two of them.

“Set for what? I don’t understand what you’re talking about!”

“All set for real happiness.” Jonghyun’s smile was so fond that Jimin almost started crying. “I figured your mother was the one when I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but future full of us. Future full of our love and happiness. Even though that happiness lasted shortly, we still enjoyed our life together. I’m sorry for this, Jimin.”

The hybrid walked over to him with tears rolling down his cheeks, arms wrapped around the man’s torso. Jonghyun closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of his son and the beautiful scent that made him think back to all the moments he shared with Hyeri.

“And I’m sorry you’re as _tall_ as I was.” Jonghyun chuckled.

Jimin smiled through the tears. “It’s okay. I’m... I’m not angry with you or mom.” He hiccupped, wiping his nose and cheeks.

His father couldn’t help but laugh. “You look just like your mother. I hope you find her soon.”

Jimin’s head snapped up to him, eyes wide and innocent. “W-What? She’s alive?”

Jonghyun glanced at Jeongguk who immediately looked away. “Yes. I don’t know anything about her whereabouts but I know she’s alive. I want you to find her and tell her how much I love her, okay? You’ll do that for your old man, right?”

Jimin nodded, more tears coming. “I don’t want you to go! Can’t you come back with us?”

“No.” Jonghyun whispered. “Both of you are actually dead. But you’ll wake up soon. There was no other way for me to talk to you.”

The boy nodded. Jeongguk walked over to them but he stood a respectable distance away.

“I should go.” Jonghyun glanced over his shoulder. “You better keep my boy _really_ safe, Jeongguk.”

The knight nodded, still shaken. “I will, don’t worry.”

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun once more, enjoying the moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk gasped for air, eyes opening wide. He reached beside him to hold the boy who quickly woke and sat up.

“Jeongguk! Fucking shit!” Yoongi appeared in sight but Jeongguk shook his head.

“It’s okay.”

“The fuck you mean ‘it’s okay’?! You fucking died!”

Jeongguk looked at Jimin, nodding as if to ask him if he was feeling all right.

“Fine.” Jimin muttered as he leaned against the headboard. “I’m fine.”

Jeongguk stood up and sighed. Yoongi raised an eyebrow. Jeongguk noticed Taehyung standing next to the bed, eyes wide and arms crossed as he bit his lip.

“We’re fine. It was Jonghyun.”

“What? His father?”

“Yes. Apparently a part of him stayed with Jimin and he chose this moment to talk to him.”

Yoongi sat down on a sofa, hands rubbing his face as if to relax it of the frown that was etched on it. Taehyung sat next to him, hand falling on Yoongi’s thigh. The knight took his hand and sighed.

“You fucking...” Yoongi shook his head. “Bring this shit to an end, Jeongguk.”

“I will.” Jeongguk left to the bathroom.

Jimin stared at the door before looking at the unfamiliar faces. Taehyung smiled at him.

“Hey, I’m Taehyung. You must be Jimin.”

The boy nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t met you before.”

Taehyung chuckled. “I like to stay away from life threatening situations.”

Yoongi snorted. “And here you are.”

The man pouted. “That’s because you’re here.”

Jimin smiled. Disappointment crawled at his insides when he heard the shower run on the other side of the door, reminding him of Jeongguk’s suddenly distant attitude.

“So, Jiminnie, I’m really curious but – Jeongguk and you were at the beach today, right? I swear...”

The man talked for a while and Jimin didn’t even realize that he’d forgotten about Jeongguk until the door opened and he walked out with a towel hanging off his hips. For a moment Jimin was distracted by his body but then their eyes met and Jeongguk’s wide eyes brought back the image of Jeongguk crying over his dead body and he found himself taking clothes before running to the bathroom.

 

 

Jeongguk didn’t pay attention to the two men that were staring at his head. He barely glanced at them as he dressed up.

“What?”

Yoongi chuckled. He leaned back and Taehyung made himself comfortable against his side. Jeongguk raised an eyebrow, questioning the sudden shift in their dynamics and their stares.

“You gonna tell us what happened?”

“I did. Jonghyun wanted to talk to Jimin.” Jeongguk lied down on the bed and sighed, eyes closing, partly because he wanted to rest and partly because he couldn’t look at anyone. “He’s just shaken.”

“You look shaken too. Did Jonghyun give you _the talk_?” Taehyung snickered.

Jeongguk opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “The talk?”

“Yeah, you know, the one parents give their kid’s lover?”

Jeongguk glared at him. “You’ve spent too much time among humans.”

Taehyung pouted. “Humans aren’t the only beings capable of feeling emotions. I’m sure Jimin’s parents would give you an earful on dating him.”

“Taehyung, I’m just keeping him safe. And we found out... that Jimin has a mate.” The word felt strange on his tongue because _mate_ meant a lot. But mostly, _mate_ meant someone who was _not_ Jeongguk and that left Jeongguk with liquid heat spreading through his veins. An unpleasant one.

Both of his brothers looked stunned, not bothering to mask it.

“What?” Taehyung whispered, a small smile on his face. “That’s wonderful!”

Yoongi stayed quiet, opting to stare at his brother and the frown that wouldn’t go away from his face.

“How do we find him?!” Taehyung almost squealed.

Jeongguk inhaled through his nose, pushing himself up to sit. “Jonghyun said his mate is close. The bond will grow and Jimin will feel it. We just have to wait until that happens.”

Taehyung’s happiness dimmed and he turned to look at Yoongi. The knight shook his head but didn’t hesitate to wrap his finger around Taehyung’s.

“We’ll be leaving now.”

“But-“ Taehyung pouted when Yoongi gave him a look. “Fine.” He groaned. “Bye Jeongguk.”

The knight barely waved at them before they disappeared.

 

 

_You look like you wouldn’t be able to control yourself if Jimin stood in front of you._

Jonghyun’s words echoed in Jeongguk’s ears when Jimin opened the door. The boy didn’t look up from the floor as he walked over to a bed next to Jeongguk’s. He sat down and Jeongguk felt compelled to look at him.

“Jimin?”

“Yes?” Jimin mumbled. The boy lied down on the bed, turning his back to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk’s mind was collapsing and his heart was shattering. There was something scary about it; Jeongguk could see blood running through Jimin’s chest, soaking the white sheets and Jeongguk’s hands felt warm and wet suddenly.

The man’s skin was beginning to glisten with sweat.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something to lessen the space between them but he couldn’t form the words. What should he say? He’s sorry? He’s actually afraid of something? And _that_ _something_ is bothering him but also it’s at bay when he has Jimin by his side? And Jimin’s _mate_...

Jeongguk bit his tongue, the ugly lava running wild inside him.

Jimin turned around to look at him. Jeongguk felt an urge to jump over and kiss him.

“Jeongguk... Are you angry?” Jimin whispered, scared of the answer.

Jeongguk shook his head, swinging his legs to side to sit up and face the boy. “No. I was just... thinking.”

The boy shuffled away and raised his covers, a clear invitation for Jeongguk.

And he accepted with a smile so genuine that had Jimin’s stomach clenching.

There was too much space between them once Jeongguk lied down. Jimin frowned for a moment but he didn’t want to crowd Jeongguk’s space when the knight’s mind was clouded with something. Jeongguk observed his face wordlessly, loving the soft contours of Jimin’s face, his nose, his soft lips that felt like cotton candy. Jimin’s eyes... the blue and the light inside... the life inside.

The dullness appeared for a moment, the lifelessness that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Jeongguk?” Jimin whispered, his soft melodic voice enough to make Jeongguk shuffle closer to the boy.

Jimin stayed quiet, not hesitating to tuck his head beneath Jeongguk’s chin. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the man’s heartbeat.

“I was scared.” Jeongguk swallowed a lump. Jimin quietly ran his fingers along Jeongguk’s arm, watching the goosebumps grow.

“Of what?”

Jeongguk closed his eyes, the image of Jimin’s dead body engraved permanently behind his eyelids.

“Of losing you.” Jimin moved to look up at the man’s face. “I just... I’ve changed. I’m not sure if it’s for the better.”

Jimin smiled gently, cupping Jeongguk’s cheek. Jeongguk’s eyes closed and he savoured the warmth. “Tell me what changed and I’ll tell you if it’s for better or worse.”

Jeongguk breathed in, eyes opening to look into the blue eyes that shone like the brightest light. The most beautiful light that Jeongguk wanted to save.

“I was the worst of them all.” The man whispered. “I killed and tortured both, humans and demons. I was a nightmare to everyone. I grew up with demons like that and I didn’t see a different way to live. I just couldn’t... _feel_ anything whenever I brought pain and misery to someone.”

The boy watched him with nothing but curiosity and interest, silently urging him to continue.

“Five million years, Jimin. Can you imagine living for so long but not feeling _anything_ at all?”

“This boy you’ve possessed, you possessed him because he always sacrificed himself for others.”

Jeongguk nodded weakly. “He never hesitated to do anything for the people he loved.”

Jimin slid his fingers between Jeongguk’s. “And you could see that. It means your change started back then. “

“No.” Jeongguk shook his head, bringing their joined hands to his chest. “Maybe. But I can’t really explain to you how I feel when you’re not around. I’m restless, always on edge and I don’t... I don’t want to go back to the old me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then don’t. I’ll always be by your side.”

The man shook his head. “You don’t understand what having a mate means, Jimin. It was just a myth but look at you, the outcome of that bond. It’s something strong, something you can’t really fight and that means I can’t stay around when you find your mate.”

Jimin smiled. “Then I’ll teach you how to stay like this. I’ll be your teacher.” The boy winked. “Your lessons on supernatural abilities in return for my lessons on managing and expressing emotions.”

Jeongguk laughed and Jimin giggled along. “Okay, that’s fair.” Jimin nodded as he bit his lip seemingly out of habit but it easily gained Jeongguk’s attention.

He leaned slowly, giving Jimin enough space to push him back if he wanted to. But Jimin welcomed the kiss with his fingers barely brushing over Jeongguk’s skin. Jeongguk easily lifted Jimin’s hips and brought the boy on top of him. Jimin’s breath stuttered in surprise but he couldn’t suppress his grin.

The knight’s eyes moved all over Jimin’s face, taking in everything before the boy joined their lips again. Jeongguk chuckled as he bit Jimin’s lip, making him gasp. Jimin moaned when he felt Jeongguk’s tongue inside his mouth. Following his instinct, Jimin grinded on Jeongguk’s crotch, hands slipping underneath his T-shirt and ghosting over Jeongguk’s abs.

“Jimin...” Jeongguk’s voice was different and Jimin froze when he felt something itch underneath his skin.

“Y-Yes?” Jimin whispered, eyes wide and innocent as he stared down at Jeongguk.

Jeongguk smirked as he slid his hand down Jimin’s stomach and inside his pants. Jimin’s mouth fell open and eyes snapped shut when he felt Jeongguk’s fingers around his cock.

“Jeongguk...” Jimin gasped, fingers digging into Jeongguk’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Jimin, you’re so perfect.”

Jeongguk switched their positions, easily leaving bite marks all over Jimin’s neck while rubbing his cock to hardness. The man continued to curse and whisper worships close to Jimin’s ear. When he released Jimin, the boy whined, arching his back off the bed and against Jeongguk. The man bit his lip as his fingers tickled over Jimin’s balls to his fluttering hole.

“Fucking hell...” Jeongguk growled while pushing his finger in. He could swear he heard the boy squeal.

“Jeonggukie.” Jimin’s fingers got lost in Jeongguk’s hair as he tugged unconsciously, luring another growl from the knight.

One by one and Jeongguk stopped at three fingers, enjoying Jimin’s scrunched face and pleas for release. Once he pulled his fingers out he stared in surprise at the slick on it. The scent was stronger than the one he’d inhaled before, and this one smelt like peaches. Without hesitation he brought the fingers to his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sweet taste. His eyes snapped open when he felt Jimin’s hand wrap around his cock. He stared back at Jimin, his eyes half opened and clouded with lust.

Without a word he pressed his lips against his while he moved his cock closer to Jimin’s hole. He drank Jimin’s groan of pain when Jeongguk’s tip got inside.

“Hurts.”

“I know, baby, just relax.” Jeongguk kissed his temple, eyes shut tight as he bottomed out. He was sure Jimin’s nails left marks as deep as claws could but he didn’t feel the pain the same way Jimin did.

“Kiss me.” And Jeongguk didn’t have to be told twice

 

 

 

Jimin’s eyelids were heavy but he managed to peel them apart when he couldn’t go back to sleep. He sighed contently as he raised his head and stared at Jeongguk. He knew his cheeks were red despite his self-reassuring thoughts. Deciding to distract himself, Jimin traced Jeongguk’s jaw with his finger. He brushed his cheek with his thumb as he cupped it, mesmerized by how young the boy looked.

He smiled when he realized it wasn’t the looks that made him fall in love.

Moving closer to the man he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. When he didn’t get the reaction he wanted he kissed his lips. A smile stretched on his face when Jeongguk’s lips moved, followed by his hands that found their way around the boy’s body.

“Good morning.” Jeongguk mumbled, a lazy smile growing on his face the longer he stared at the angel.

“Morning. Slept well?” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows, making the other laugh.

“Can’t remember a time I felt so nice.”

The words brushed against Jimin’s lips before they met Jeongguk’s. Jimin giggled when Jeongguk reversed their positions, locking his arms around the man’s neck while he settled between his legs with a tight grip on his thighs.

“Your body is doing things to me, Jimin.” Jeongguk whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe.

Jimin chuckled as his eyes fluttered shut, a shaky breath escaping his lips when he felt Jeongguk’s cock brush against his.

“So I’ve noticed.” Jimin whispered back before grabbing the man’s hair and pulling his head back. Jeongguk snarled when the pleasure shot to his cock.

Whatever Jeongguk wanted to say Jimin didn’t let him. He grinded his hips against the man’s but Jeongguk pushed his hips down on the bed.

“If you want to be able to walk today... don’t.” Jeongguk raised a daring eyebrow.

 Jimin sighed, feigning boredom as his hand moved all over Jeongguk’s front. “Why would I need to walk? Aren’t you strong enough to carry me?” He curled his fingers around Jeongguk’s biceps, squeezing them for emphasis.

Jeongguk couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he kissed the boy’s nose. “We’re going back so you can train.” He nipped at his neck, wanting to leave his marks all over the boy.

The boy pouted. “But what if I want to stay here? With you.” Jimin kissed the man’s neck.

“Jimin, we’ve been gone for three days. They’re probably worried.”

Jimin looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and Jeongguk knew what the question would be.

“I thought you told them where we are.”

“I wasn’t actually specific.”

Jimin pushed him away playfully to sit up. “Idiot.” He squealed when Jeongguk started to tickle him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jackson shivered when he glanced at Jaebom. The man had been staring at the wall for hours and no one had spoken at all. Yugyeom opened his mouth to talk but Jackson shook his head, crossing his arms.

Hoseok had gone away to try to find them, along with Namjoon, Youngjae and Chanyeol while Chaerin went back to taking care of Jisoo.

It was just Jackson, Yugyeom and Jaebom.

 

 

Once they felt the air shift around them, all of them looked at the source.

“Hi!” Jimin smiled nervously when he noticed the tension in the house.

Jaebom was on his feet immediately. “What the fuck, Jeongguk!? How could you just leave with him!?”

Jimin panicked when he realized how angry Jaebom was. His presence was increasing but so was Jeongguk’s and Jimin could feel them all suddenly.

Jeongguk snorted while his arm rested around Jimin’s waist. “I found him, I keep him safe.”

Jaebom’s growl resonated and Jimin felt sick at the overwhelming feeling. “He’s not your fucking property! He doesn’t _belong_ to you!”

“He is _mine_!” Jeongguk growled, lips curling over his teeth as he stared at the demon.

“Jimin?” Yugyeom spoke when he noticed how disoriented the boy looked. “Jeongguk, he looks sick.”

Jimin couldn’t focus on anything or anyone as Jeongguk picked him up and carried him to the couch.

“Jimin?” Jeongguk brought his forehead against Jimin’s, hands held tightly in his own. “What’s wrong?”

His blurred sight suddenly cleared and he could see Jeongguk; his eyebrows furrowed and lips turned downwards. Jimin smiled reassuringly.

“I’m fine.”

“He’s not fucking fine! He-“

“-If you don’t shut the fuck up I’ll paint the fucking walls with your fucking brain!” Jeongguk snarled, forcing Jaebom to submit.

Jimin breathed out quietly before his sight turned pitch black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Jimin whined when Jeongguk threw him over his shoulder and carried him outside.

“ _You_ weren’t fair the moment you sneaked out of your room. I thought we had an agreement.” Jeongguk’s fingers were digging into Jimin’s thighs, a bit too close to his crotch to be innocent.

Jimin bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. “Jaebom told me to train with him today.”

“Well, Jaebom is not being considerate of your health.”

Jimin hummed as he made himself comfortable and looked around. They hadn’t left the safe house in Mokpo, but Jimin never really got a chance to look outside. They were in the middle of nowhere but at least there was a road near the house which meant it was better than Jimin’s house back in Busan.

Jeongguk set Jimin down and the younger boy noticed Jaebom, Jackson and Yugyeom standing.

“He hasn’t had breakfast yet so be quick.” Jeongguk spoke in a serious voice, making Jimin nudge him.

Jaebom bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the knight before looking down at the boy.

“Jimin, you feeling strong enough?”

Jimin nodded lightly, hands behind his back but Jaebom could see Jeongguk’s hands moving, meaning they were playing.

“Okay. Hoseok told me you had troubles shifting.”

“Yes.” The boy blushed. “I couldn’t do it.”

Jaebom nodded before disappearing. Jimin’s eyes widened when he felt Jeongguk forcefully being removed from him. He spun around to reach for Jeongguk but Yugyeom and Jackson took him away further and faster than Jimin expected.

The boy startled when the demons pushed Jeongguk to his knees before a needle was pushed inside his neck. Jaebom appeared in front of him before he could see Jeongguk fall to the ground.

“What are you doing!?” Jimin tried to run pass Jaebom but the demons were gone, along with Jeongguk. “Where is he!?” Jimin grabbed Jaebom’s collar and shook him.

Jaebom smirked before Jimin felt his world change. He looked around with wide eyes, feeling sick to his stomach when he realized. He had never seen it but he could _feel_ it; the unsettling warmth that made his skin crawl.

“This is where we’ll train, Jimin. And you have to reach Jeongguk in less than twenty before he dies.”

 

Hell.

 

Jaebom brought him to Hell.

 

 

 


	4. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely proofread but it's 3.15 AM right now and my eyes are BURNING
> 
> Leave kudos and comment pleasee, thank you♥♥♥
> 
> And ask anything, I love replying and talking to you guys♥♥♥

Jimin stumbled back when the red ground behind Jaebom morphed into a shape of a troll. A monster.

“Jimin, this is my pet.” Jaebom smirked.

“Jaebom, this is too much! Are you insane?!” Jimin yelled, wanting to pinch himself and wake up.

The temperature of the place was high, Jimin was sweating buckets and it didn’t help that the ground was as hot as lava. Jaebom scoffed.

“I think you should’ve trained with Jeongguk during your little trip across the planet. Now, you’ll do as I say or you won’t see Jeongguk ever again.” The man glanced over his shoulder at the troll. “Go.”

The monster screeched and Jimin’s sight blurred as he covered his ears. Every cell in his body trembled from the loudness but he somehow forced his feet to move. He had no idea where to go, where to hide but he couldn’t stop. If he did, then the monster would crush him without hesitation.

It felt like running through a desert; the ground was hot and dry, looking ready to crack in pieces. Jimin followed a trail and for a moment he thought he’d make it but the troll jumped in front of him, looking as deadly as a monster could.

“Jimin, you’re an angel _and_ a demon. Why are you running from a pest like this one?” Jaebom yelled from somewhere. “Do you really want Jeongguk to die?”

“No!” Jimin cried out as the troll stomped towards him. “I want to go back!” Jimin didn’t run. He hoped Jaebom would see that he wouldn’t fight and bring him back. But the troll stopped in front of Jimin and raised its arms.

_I want Jeongguk_

Jimin shut his eyes tightly as he awaited the slam. But what he heard in return was a sound of tumbling and crashing.

 

Jimin opened his eyes slowly. His jaw fell open when he saw the pile of rocks in front of him.

Jaebom appeared beside him, a proud smirk on his face. “I expected you to shift but this is good.”

Jimin spun around and punched the demon.

Too shocked to react, the demon stared with wide eyes as the boy walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

“You suck at teaching.” Jimin growled lowly but it was enough to have Jaebom’s head hanging low.

The demon’s body shook as his bones felt liquid. He couldn’t stand on his feet and Jimin didn’t bother holding him. He was sweating and it wasn’t because of their surroundings. His fingers curled as he couldn’t shake away the involuntary fear.

Fear of whom?

Fear of Jimin.

The boy’s blue eyes were dark as he stared down at Jaebom before he disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk groaned when he could finally move his muscles. “Fuck.” When he recalled what happened he was immediately on his feet.

“Chill. I’m fine.”

Jimin chuckled from his spot next to the window. Jeongguk stared with wide eyes at the boy, unable to understand the attitude and the aura that reached him. Plus Jimin was wearing black skinny jeans along with a black flimsy T-shirt. Jeongguk was positive he was salivating.

“Jimin?” Jeongguk hurried to walk over to him.

The boy raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Are you really _that_ worried about me?”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his tone. “Of course I am. What did Jaebom do to you?”

“Liberated me.” Jimin smiled and that’s when Jeongguk noticed the lack of light.

“Jimin, you don’t... there’s something wrong with you.” Jeongguk took his hand.

“Hm. It’s the outfit. I look way to good in it.” He winked at Jeongguk before twirling in front of him. “Right?”

Jeongguk nodded, questions almost evaporating from his head as he stared into the boy’s navy eyes. They were... different. Something wasn’t right.

“Jimin-“ Jeongguk couldn’t finish as Jimin pressed his lips against his, his tongue easily slipping inside Jeongguk’s mouth.

Jeongguk stumbled back as Jimin pushed him before they fell on the bed. The knight blinked in surprise when Jimin’s clothes disappeared. His hands moved over his soft skin, caressing his curves while the boy reconnected their lips. His fingers were teasingly brushing over Jimin’s when rim the door slammed open.

“What the-“ Jackson and Yugyeom groaned when they flew outside, the door closing.

Jeongguk sat up, pulling Jimin closer to him and squeezing his ass cheeks. He groaned at the feeling of his fingers sinking in the soft flesh.

“Jimin you’re fucking me up so good.”

Jimin giggled as he took his hand and brought it against his hole. “How ‘bout you fuck _me_ good?”

 

Jeongguk grabbed Jimin wrists and pinned him to the bed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He growled, eyes moving all over Jimin’s face but the boy laughed carelessly.

“What do you mean _wrong_? I’ve never felt better, Jeongguk.” Jimin smirked while tilting his head to side.

“Your... angel side.” Jeongguk mumbled and Jimin scoffed.

“That cowardly bitch had to go. I’ve been kept in the dark for way too long. About damn time I came out.” Jimin growled and Jeongguk felt his heart clench as he released his hold on Jimin’s wrists and moved away.

An apology was at the tip of his tongue when he noticed Jimin was naked. The boy rolled around and sat up. Jeongguk’s eyes closed when Jimin’s front met his back, his hands trailing Jeongguk’s arms before reaching his wrists. Jeongguk took his hands.

“Don’t be worried, Jeongguk. It’s still me. Well, not as innocent as before but still me.” Jimin leaned down to whisper in his ear. Jeongguk shivered when he licked his nape. “And I know you don’t mind a bit that my _demon_ came out.” Jimin peppered kisses all over Jeongguk’s neck.

Jeongguk’s head fell back when Jimin buried his head in his neck, teeth abusing his throat. He turned around to face the boy. Jimin waited with a teasing smile, a daring one. And Jeongguk never backed from a challenge.

Crashing their lips together Jeongguk pushed Jimin back on the bed. His fingers dug into the softness of Jimin’s thighs and slid to his ass.

Jimin broke the kiss to gasp when Jeongguk’s fingers teased his hole. “I hope you know I’m not so vanilla anymore.”

Jeongguk’s cock twitched more than he thought it would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaebom! Man, you all right?!” Jackson slapped his cheeks and Jaebom didn’t hesitate to punch him. “What the fuck!?”

Yugyeom helped him sit up. “What happened? Where is Jimin?” He glanced at the pile of rocks. “Did he do that?”

Jaebom sighed. “I don’t fucking know. We have to go to Jeongguk.”

“He shifted, right? There’s no other explanation.” Jackson said.

“But why did he knock you out? And how the fuck did he even _manage_ to do that?!” Yugyeom ran his hand through his hair.

Jaebom stood up shakily. He wiped the blood under his nose. “Something happened to him. He was different.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk gasped as he released his load in Jimin’s tightness. The boy moaned loudly as his forehead fell against Jeongguk’s chest. Jimin panted but he pressed another kiss against Jeongguk’s lips that stretched into a smile.

“Are you here to stay?” Jeongguk asked as the boy made himself comfortable on top of him.

Jimin snorted. “I’ve always been here. How do you think I know your weak spots?”

Jeongguk laughed. “Is your angel still in there? Watching?”

“Of course he is.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Bitch’s been blushing and trying to take over but nah, I ain’t leaving for a while.”

“It feels so weird listening to you talk like that.”

Jimin hummed as he looked up at Jeongguk. Before their lips could meet, the door opened again and this time Namjoon and Hoseok came in, followed by the demons.

Jeongguk sat up, a growl vibrating in his chest as he moved in front of Jimin to shield his body from sight.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“We should ask you that!” Hoseok almost screeched. “His demon side took over and you’re _using_ that!?”

“Actually-“ Jimin pulled the covers up to his chin while peeking behind Jeongguk. “-The other part is able to come out but you’re not fair! This is my first time outside!”

“Good! You should’ve stayed locked up!” Hoseok growled.

Jeongguk’s growl was louder and more menacing as he got ready to jump. “Is that your opinion? What about that shit about balancing his demon and angel side?”

Hoseok bit his lip. “His demon side is _evil_! Nothing good can come out of it!”

Jimin gasped. “How dare you! That coward almost died thanks to Jaebom and his stupid tricks!”

Jeongguk’s eyes snapped to the man whose nose had remained broken. “What did you do?”

Jaebom huffed. “Nothing that endangered his life!”

“Oh really?!” Jimin glared. “Jeonggukie, he had a pet troll made of rocks chasing after me! And he threatened to kill you! I had to come out to save you!” Jimin whined, pointing an accusing finger at Jaebom while holding tightly onto Jeongguk’s arm.

Jaebom gasped for air suddenly.

“Jae?!” Yugyeom and Jackson panicked, not understanding what was happening.

Jimin appeared in front of him, dressed and decent. “How does it feel like being treated like nothing?” He raised an eyebrow.

Jeongguk chuckled as he shifted beside Jimin dressed in his usual attire. “Hoseok, you’re not going anywhere near him. Understood?”

Hoseok scoffed. “No way. I cannot let Jimin’s demon overpower his angel.”

“I can’t overpower myself, you stupid shit. You’re so misinformed it’s fucking ridiculous.” Jimin growled and all of them had their heads lowered. “I can’t just lock out my other self out, I just step up when it’s necessary. Like when some dickhead tries to trick and blackmail me.” He glared at Jaebom who started breathing regularly.

Hoseok breathed through his nose, not having anything to say.

“Maybe we should-“ Yugyeom moved to stand in front of the two but he was interrupted by the window breaking and bombs of holy water exploding.

The demons screamed in agony as their skin burned. Namjoon and Hoseok ran to the window to see who attacked them. Jeongguk gritted his teeth, feeling like his body was burning alive but he couldn’t focus on anything but Jimin. The boy’s skin was red but he didn’t look affected like the demons.

“Jeongguk.” Jimin whispered as he helped him walk to the bed.

“It’s Yongguk!” Hoseok yelled.

Jimin paled, his fingers curling around Jeongguk’s hands. “W-What do we do?”

“You can shift. Run.” Jeongguk pulled his hands from Jimin and pushed him. “Go, before they catch you.”

“I’m not leaving anyone behind.” Jimin growled, kneeling in front of the man. “I’m not a coward.

Jeongguk’s forced his eyes to stay open. “No, but you can’t save us if they catch you with us.”

“Park Jimin!” Someone yelled from outside and Jimin felt powerless.

His heart throbbed in his chest as Jeongguk closed his eyes and pushed him away. Jimin stumbled back, feeling weak and useless. But Jeongguk was right. He had to leave. He had to run away to win.

Jimin wiped a tear on his cheek before disappearing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yongguk sneered as he pushed Jeongguk’s face further into the dirt with his foot.

“You’re a disgrace to our family, you pathetic excuse of a knight.” Jeongguk didn’t show reactions as he feigned unconsciousness. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you up. And then I’ll fuck your little boy up. Don’t think I won’t find him, Jeongguk.”

“Like hell you’ll catch him!” Jackson yelled. A demon silenced him with a punch.

Jaebom chuckled as he watched Lisa. “Your parents must be proud of you.”

The demon growled as she punched him, knocking him to the ground almost effortlessly.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you.”

Jackson snorted. “Ain’t nothing special about your mouth.” The demons laughed together at that.

Hoseok watched with wide eyes, afraid of the woman’s reaction. He gasped when Lisa thrust her hand through Jaebom’s chest. Jaebom’s eyes widened, black smoke seeping through the wound before it appeared in his mouth.

Lisa raised an eyebrow with a wicked smile. “I like to think there’s something special about my hands.”

They watched Jaebom fall to the ground with a cloud of black smoke surrounding him. But Hoseok wasn’t as near affected as Jackson and Yugyeom were. They managed to break out of the demons’ hold and lunged at Lisa. Jackson managed to punch her before a demon tackled him. Yugyeom was grabbed by three demons.

Lisa smirked as she stood in front of them. “You’re pathetic. I am going to enjoy torturing your friend over here.” She gestured towards Jeongguk. “And then I’m going to come to you. And you’ll regret being born.”

“Let’s go.” Yongguk chuckled.

If he couldn’t get his hands on the hybrid, then he’ll just wait for the hybrid to come to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin watched his hands shake. Yoongi was cursing somewhere behind him while Taehyung rubbed his back soothingly. But it just couldn’t calm him down. It couldn’t help the guilt that was consuming him.

“We’ll gather the knights again. There’s no other choice.” Yoongi spoke as he appeared in front of Jimin.

The boy couldn’t look up at him. Yoongi was Jeongguk’s brother, they were family and Jimin couldn’t look into his eyes knowing he left Jeongguk behind.

Taehyung looked at Yoongi with a worried frown on his face. “But... you can’t find them.”

Jimin’s head snapped towards him. “What? Why?” His voice was shaking and for a moment he thought his angel side took over but it didn’t.

Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek before falling on the armchair in front of the two. “Because Jeongguk... Jeongguk mastered the tracking of knights. Others didn’t. We’re family but only when gathered. Like this, we’re just careless beings of Hell indulging ourselves in sins all over the world.”

Yoongi almost paled when Jimin’s eyes glistened. Taehyung’s throat became dry.

“Yoongi, didn’t you feel Jeongguk die?” Taehyung quickly asked.

The knight sighed, eyes falling shut as he sank into the armchair. “I did, the others did too. But it doesn’t help us pinpoint locations.”

“What about War?” Jimin asked.

“War is able to find Jeongguk. But Yongguk is aware of that, being a knight himself. Plus Lisa is there so there are probably a few others.”

“W-What do you mean?”

Yoongi almost groaned in annoyance, not feeling up to answering questions but Taehyung was watching Jimin with so much sympathy that he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He cleared his throat before focusing on Taehyung, the latter completely unaware of him.

“The seven of us have sworn loyalty to each other when we saw how selfish and greedy we could actually be. And swearing on something is actually valid in Hell.” Yoongi smiled. “There are about a dozen of others. I never cared about them enough to remember.”

Taehyung’s eyes moved to his but he didn’t look away.

“Yongguk and Lisa. There are ten more then.” Jimin ran his hand through his hair, eyes closed as he forced his tears back. “How do we find them?”

Yoongi stood up. “Let’s ask War.”

 

 

The words Yoongi muttered were foreign but Jimin was barely registering anything. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jeongguk, what state he was probably in, holding onto the hope that Jimin would come for him.

Yoongi finished the summoning with a deep cut on his palm. Jimin and Taehyung silently watched as the blood dripped on the table and formed a sigil. Lights flickered in the room.

“Is it working?” Jimin whispered.

The knight looked up at him but his attention was gained by something behind Jimin.

“I’d say it did.” The horseman answered with a polite smile.

Jimin and Taehyung spun around to face the man, both surprised and frightened. The man chuckled.

“What’s the reason for this, Yoongi? I can’t remember ever being summoned by you.” War made himself comfortable on the couch, hands in his lap as he stared at the three of them. “Well?”

“Yoonguk and Lisa took Jeongguk. We need you to find him.” Jimin spoke before Yoongi.

War raised an eyebrow. “And why would I do that? What’s in it for me?”

“Because Jeongguk did you a favour once by not killing your brother.”

“We’re already even. He didn’t kill my brother and I gave him your location. Then he got you and... I didn’t get anything. Sounds like Jeongguk’s in debt to me.”

Taehyung grabbed his hand when he sensed the direction of the conversation.

“Jimin, don’t-“

“What do you want?”

“Jimin!” Taehyung grabbed his collar but Jimin pushed him away.

Yoongi pulled Taehyung away, knowing there was no use. Whatever  should be decided, it would be between War and Jimin because Jimin started negotiating.

“Hm. I don’t need anything right now.”

“You will need something in the future.”

“Perhaps. But are you sure you’ll be alive? I have forever and you can die any moment. Hell and Heaven want to bleed you white.”

Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat. “Please. Just... help us find him.”

War hummed as he sat up and stood in front of Jimin. “Here’s the deal...” Yoongi watched with wide eyes, biting his lip as he dreaded the man’s words. “When I come to you in the future... I want you to fight for me.”

Jimin wanted to say no, he wanted to turn around and go cry in a corner. Yoongi and Taehyung weren’t helping with their knowing looks and that probably meant he’d regret this decision in the future. But he needed Jeongguk.

“Deal.” Jimin whispered.

War raised his hand and Jimin’s shaky hand slipped into his. And then the man was gone.

Jimin looked at Yoongi who immediately looked away. “Where did he go?”

Taehyung cleared his throat and avoided to meet his eyes. “He went to look for them.”

Relief washed over Jimin as he sat down. “Good. That’s good. Is there anyone else who can help us?”

Yoongi shrugged. “I can gather about ten demons. And maybe find a knight or two.”

Taehyung nodded. “That’s better than what we hoped for, honestly. Will you bring them here?”

“Yeah. It might take me a while but I’ll try to be quick.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blood splattered from Jeongguk’s mouth when Yongguk punched him. If it weren’t for the chains around his wrists covered in mandrake and virgin blood, he’d have been on the floor long ago.

“I can’t wait for your little bitch to come so I can finally have some fun. You’re more boring than a punching bag.”

Jeongguk chuckled, needing a moment to will his mouth to move. “Enjoy it while you can. When he comes he’ll fucking end you.”

Yongguk grabbed his collar and pulled him up. “We’ll see about that, brother. I have something your bitch won’t expect.”

The door opened and a demon came in dragging a woman. He threw the woman in front of Jeongguk. He couldn’t recognize her but he prayed to whoever listened that it wasn’t whom he thought.

Yongguk crouched next to her and removed hair from her face. The resemblance was enough for Jeongguk to realize.

“It didn’t take a lot to find her. One mention of her son’s name and she was done.” Yongguk smirked as the woman blinked.

Hyeri tried to move away but Yongguk grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the ground. She clawed on his hands but he didn’t even flinch. Jeongguk’s breathing picked up pace as he watched her.

“Look, Hyeri.” Yongguk grabbed her arm and with his other hand grabbed her chin and made her look at Jeongguk. “This is your son’s _guardian_. He was the one who found Jimin.” He whispered in her ear.

Hyeri stared at him with wide eyes before she launched herself at him. And Yongguk let her.

Jeongguk didn’t bother moving his head as she slapped him and hit him while tears streamed down her cheeks, screaming turning into sobbing. Yongguk left the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Why?! My baby didn’t deserve this!” Hyeri screamed, her nails leaving marks all over Jeongguk face and neck.

“Jimin...” Jeongguk closed his eyes when his sight blurred. “Jimin.”

 

Hyeri watched the man’s body go limp, head sagging forward as he lost consciousness. She fell on her knees in front of him. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest. Tears hadn’t stopped flowing until she saw her son among Jeongguk’s memories. She could see only the recent memories and she could distinguish them from the ones Jeongguk was thinking of at that moment.

She could see Jimin through the man’s eyes.

_Her son nodded. “I see. You’re here to keep me safe again?” He smiled and Jeongguk immediately returned it._

_“You know I’m stronger than all of them.”_

_The image changed and they were in a kitchen. Jimin was sitting at the table while Jeongguk stood beside him._

_“Maybe I’m mortal.” Jimin clicked his tongue, raising a playful eyebrow at the knight. “Maybe I don’t have a lot of time.”_

_Jeongguk chuckled, hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. “I’ll give you time then.”_

Hyeri gasped when she saw Jonghyun in the memories. Her hand flew up to touch the man but she couldn’t. She sobbed as she watched Jonghyun talk and smile while observing their son.

_“I’m going to test Jeongguk’s loyalty and devotion to you.”_

She felt regret seep into her pores when she witnessed how much Jimin meant to Jeongguk. Jeongguk’s emotions overwhelmed her when she saw Jimin’s body in his arms. Despite having a demon as a mate, Hyeri rarely saw demons shed tears for anything but themselves.

 

_“I was scared.” Jeongguk swallowed a lump in his throat and Hyeri could feel the remnants of his fear mixed with doubt and pain. Jimin quietly ran his fingers along Jeongguk’s arm, both of them enjoying the warmth._

_“Of what?”_

_Jeongguk closed his eyes, the image of Jimin’s dead body engraved permanently behind his eyelids._

_“Of losing you.” Jimin moved to look up at the man’s face. “I just... I’ve changed. I’m not sure if it’s for the better.”_

Hyeri’s chest burned when she was pushed out of Jeongugk head.

Jeongguk weakly raised his head to stare at her, his eyes barely opened. “The fuck you doin’?”

She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Jeongguk. I didn’t know.”

The knight closed his eyes and relaxed in her arms. “’S okay.” He slurred, not sure how long he could keep himself awake. “Jimin will come... to save us.”

“What?!” She moved back to look at him. “He can’t! If Yongguk gets his hands on him-“

“-Tell him I’m dead and leave. Don’t let him look for me when he finds you.”

Hyeri shook her head. “No, Jeongguk, you can’t stay behind. Jimin will be devastated.”

“I’ll distract them while you get away. Promise me! Promise you’ll get him out before Yongguk gets his hands on him!” Jeongguk yelled, his sight becoming black for a moment. “Promise.”

Hyeri wiped her tears as she hugged him again. “Okay. I promise I’ll try.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin watched the people in the room. Chanyeol patted his back.

“Don’t worry Jiminnie, we’ll get them back, safe and sound.”

Jimin prayed to God that’d be the case because he’d never leave Jeongguk behind again. He wasn’t feeling well; beads of sweat on his forehead were rolling down his temples and his clothes were wet. He’d feel sick from time to time and lightheaded.

“You’re strange.” A demon appeared in front of him. She was short but it didn’t make her look less weird. Jimin could feel something twist in his stomach. The woman had long black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be staring into Jimin’s soul.

“Hayi, leave him alone.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes but Jimin didn’t have the strength to look away from her eyes.

Her white attire made her look like a ghost, rather than a demon.

“He’s...” She whispered, her eyes widening as she raised her hand towards him. Before her hand could touch his cheek, War appeared and pushed her hand away with his walking stick.

“Hayi, go play with the others.”

Jimin looked up at the man. “Can we go? Jeongguk could be dying.”

War rolled his eyes. “You and your boyfriend - so dramatic and always dying. Death is not the only enemy Jeongguk is facing right now.”

“Even more reason for us to go!” Jimin stood up and walked up to him. “We have a deal!”

“Yes. But the deal didn’t include the time of action.” War smirked.

Jimin felt himself pale. Chanyeol grabbed him before he could fall.

“Jimin?!” He sat him down and gently tapped his cheeks. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” Jimin mumbled, feeling strength return to his body.

War sighed. “Love; you youngsters make everything seem like a big deal.” He turned to the demons. “New faces, I see.”

Yoongi glanced at Kyungsoo and Mark. “They owe me. Are we ready to go?”

War watched all of them silently before nodding. “Sure, if you’re that eager to die.”

“Nobody’s dying. We just get Jeongguk and the others out and that’s it! The moment they’re out, you all leave too!” Jimin glared at War. “Nobody is going to die.”

War shrugged. “We’ll see. If Yongguk is in a good mood we might even be able to talk to him.”

Jimin bristled at the joke, a growl echoing through the house before he could stop himself. “Maybe _one_ of us will get hurt. It’s a battle, after all.”

The man stared coldly at him before moving closer to him. “Jimin... I hope you’re aware that no matter what species mix together, there’s no match for a horseman.”

Jimin scoffed. “And I see you know _nothing_ about vengeance fuelled by loss.”

The staring would have continued if it hadn’t been for new visitors.

Jimin felt something akin to weight being lifted off his shoulder when he saw Youngjae with three more angels behind him.

“Youngjae!” He hugged the man tightly.

He smiled. “Hey. These were good friends of your mother. They wouldn’t let me come without tagging along.” He rolled his eyes and one of them hit him on the head.

“We’re your superiors, brat.” The man turned to Jimin with a smile. “I’m Junmyeon. It’s nice to meet you, Jimin, despite the circumstances.”

Jimin chuckled, feeling less tense thanks to the man’s genuine and radiant smile. “Likewise.”

The man beside him was shorter but not less happy and kind. “Baekhyun. I’m kind of the reason why your parents met.”

“What?” Jimin laughed.

Baekhyun chuckled shyly while rubbing the back of his nape. “Well, I hurt Jonghyun in the war and he fell to Earth. Hyeri found him behind a dumpster with a giant wound in his stomach.”

“Ah, I see.” Jimin envisioned his father being found by a woman and her helping him despite being two species at war.

The woman smiled as she stepped from behind Junmyeon. She was smiling warmly and Jimin couldn’t help but think of auntie Jisoo. She surprised Jimin when she spread her arms and enveloped him in a hug.

“Hello, I’m Taeyeon. I was your mother’s best friend!”

Jimin’s body relaxed in her hold. He felt home and warm. “Hey.” He muttered, enjoying the soft rubs on his back.

Taeyeon laughed. “Your mom loved my hugs too.”

Jimin’s face reddened as he moved away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You look so much like her.” Taeyeon brushed his cheek gently. “Well, except your eyes. But your face, your nose, even your cute ears – exactly like Hyeri’s.”

Jimin watched with a smile his mother’s friends, loving how he had something of hers. The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Now would the time to leave.” War rolled his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyeri watched Jeongguk cough blood. She couldn’t do anything but observe how the wounds on his wrists and ankles turned from red to blue and purple. It meant the virgin blood was affecting him.

“Jimin...”

It wasn’t the first time he spoke of the boy. Hyeri couldn’t even count how many times he called for his lover. It broke her heart to witness such thing.

The door opened and she was immediately on her feet. Yongguk and Lisa walked in, followed by more demons. They grabbed Hyeri and dragged her out while Yongguk and Lisa stayed behind with Jeongguk.

Yongguk raised his hand and Lisa placed a syringe on his palm. Yongguk chuckled as he pushed the sleeves of Jeongguk’s shirt up and pushed the needle in without second thoughts.

“Virgins are too pure for vile creatures of Hell.” Yongguk muttered but Jeongguk could hear him. “But that pure blood mixed with an angel’s... Sounds like a deadly combo.”

Lisa laughed behind him. Jeongguk’s veins were set on fire before his stomach churned and burned. His fists clenched and teeth gritted together as the pain affected his entire body. Yet it wasn’t just his vessel.

It was killing _him_ ; Jeongguk.

His veins became black and visible beneath the skin; the man’s eyes were entirely black and blood started to run down his nostrils.

“Hm. You’re a few seconds from dying, brave knight. Too bad you can’t save that bitch of yours. But I think you’ll hear his screams all the way to the other side.”

Jeongguk tried to fight against the restraints but it was no use – the poison was taking its toll and in a matter of seconds Jeongguk was hanging limp against the wall with black smoke seeping from his nose and mouth.

Yongguk shook his head. “Shame.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin stared at the door of the mansion from his spot behind a car. Taeyeon, Chanyeol and Mark were with him while the others were sneaking in and trying to take out as many enemies as they could before someone sounded the alarm.

As soon as he heard yelling and screaming Jimin shifted inside the mansion. The other three were beside him as he looked around, eyes widening when he saw a dozen of demons noticing their presence.

“Get him!”

“Hybrid!”

Jimin watched as his new friends fought like warriors, easily taking down the demons. One of them managed to grab Jimin and throw him against the wall. The boy slid down the wall as his vision doubled.

The demon grabbed him and pulled him up, ready to punch him but Jimin pushed him away with a newfound strength that had the man stumbled back with wide eyes. Jimin let himself be lead by an instinct that he couldn’t help but credit his demon.

He punched the man before running his hand through his chest. He fell to the ground, wide eyes staring up at Jimin but he couldn’t feel guilty; he was one of those who took Jeongguk away.

Jimin made sure his friends could handle everything before he shifted, following his heart and trusting it to find Jeongguk.

What he found surprised him.

A woman was banging on the door, screaming profanities while unaware of Jimin’s presence behind her. Jimin couldn’t understand why he was lead to her but he could tell she was an angel.

Once she realized there was someone in the room she turned around quickly, looking ready to launch herself at him but the expression changed into something akin to shock.

“Jimin?” She whispered while taking small unsure steps towards him.

“Do I know you?” Jimin took a stance, ready to fight her off but he could see something familiar about her.

She watched him with wide and tears eyes, her lips quivering as she started to cry. “My baby. My son!”

She ran over to him and Jimin’s body was paralysed to avoid her. She held him tightly, like she never wanted to let go and suddenly Jimin could feel it. There was something in his chest telling him, _promising_ him that the woman in his arms wasn’t a stranger.

“Mom?” Jimin closed his eyes, arms enveloping the small woman. She gasped when she heard him speak but it didn’t stop her from crying.

“Jimin, we have to go! It’s not safe here for you!” Hyeri grabbed his hand and she was pulling him towards the door before Jimin slipped his hand from hers.

“Mom... I have to find someone. I can’t leave without him.”

Hyeri ran her hand through her hair while sighing in exasperation. “Jimin you can’t stay! If Yongguk catches you it’s game over for everyone!”

“You don’t understand! I’m not leaving without him!”

Hyeri walked over to him and took his hands in hers. “Jiminnie, I do understand. But Jeongguk is dead. Yongguk killed him.”

Jimin’s mouth fell open as he looked all over her face, trying to see a sign of lying but there was none – only her pity and sadness.

“No. Jeongguk can’t die.”

“He did. And if you don’t leave right now-“

“I’m sorry.” Jimin pulled his hands from hers and stepped away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he smiled weakly. “I’m sorry but if I have to I’ll carry his dead body out of here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The basement Jimin appeared in smelled of rust, dead bodies and blood. He looked around and his chest constricted when he recognized his lover’s body chained to the wall.

Yet before he could lay his hands on him someone grabbed him and he was tackled to the ground.

Yoonguk watched him struggle and give trouble to the demons.

“I’ve been waiting for so long, Jimin. Why’d you make me wait?”

“Let me go! Let go!”

“Don’t bother trying to reach Jeongguk, he’s gone. You’re too late.”

“No!” Jimin cried out as he knocked the demons off him and ran to Jeongguk. His fingers brushed against his cheeks before he was pulled back.

Jeongguk weakly opened his eyes and stared at him. “Jimin...”

Yongguk walked over to Jimin and ran his fingers along his jaw. “Such divine beauty. Such a shame you can’t enjoy it, Jeongguk.” Yongguk’s hands moved down Jimin’s chest and to his stomach. “Shame you’re gonna lose your mate.” Yongguk pressed his palm against Jimin’s stomach.

Jeongguk stared with wide eyes at Jimin and the latter was just as shocked.

Jimin screamed when Yongguk dug his fingers into his stomach. Jeongguk cried with him as he tried to release his wrists but it was useless. Jimin fell on his knees in front of Yongguk.

“Please... let him go.” Jeongguk whispered, voice raspy and breaking as he closed his eyes.

Yongguk shook his head. “I don’t think I will. But you’re free to go.” He snapped his fingers and Jeongguk’s body twisted as the last bits of him left the vessel.

“No! Jeongguk!” Jimin pushed the demons away and jumped at Yongguk.

He took his head in his hands and squeezed, a scream leaving his lips as he squeezed with everything he could. Yongguk tried to push him off but Jimin’s blue eyes shone brightly and he had already purified his soul, leaving behind a vessel no longer usable. With a glare Jimin stood up and ran over to Jeongguk’s vessel.

“Jeonggukie...” Jimin sobbed, cupping the boy’s face and raising it. “Jeonggukie? Please don’t go.” The soul that left the vessel was dissipating and that meant Jimin was losing him. “Jeongguk, you can’t leave me! I’m...” Jimin covered his flat stomach with his hands, becoming overwhelmed with the emotions.

Footsteps were heard behind him but he couldn’t find enough strength to turn around and he didn’t want to know. He wished someone would kill him too so he could quickly chase after Jeongguk.

“Jimin!?” Hyeri yelled when she realized the situation.

The moment she saw Jeongguk’s memories, she knew. And she prayed it wouldn’t end for them the same way it did for her and Jonghyun. With tears streaming down her cheeks she ran over to Jimin and wrapped her arms around him.

“Mama...” Jimin whispered, voice broken and hands holding Jeongguk’s. “He can’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry, Jiminnie. I’m so sorry.” Hyeri tried to pull him away but Jimin wouldn’t let go.

“We...” He swallowed a lump in his throat while trying to compose his breathing. “We’re not leaving him here. We’ll give him a proper burial. He deserved it.” Jimin stood up and tore the chains off the wall.

“Jimin it doesn’t matter! It’s a vessel, not Jeongguk!” Hyeri watched him split the iron without a sweat.

Jimin halted, not moving a muscle for a moment. He turned to look at her over his shoulders, eyes red and shiny. “I know.”

Hyeri wordlessly moved to hold Jeongguk’s vessel when Jimin broke the chain around his other wrist. Once he broke them all he crouched beside her and she watched in silence as Jimin ran his hand through the vessel’s hair before cupping his cheeks gently.

“At some point... I’m doomed to this, aren’t I?” Jimin asked without taking his eyes off Jeongguk.

They shifted to a cemetery with which Hyeri wasn’t familiar. She stayed with the body while Jimin went to a lodge to look for a shovel. She sighed as she laid the body down.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Jeongguk.” She petted his hair with a sad smile, eyes glistening with tears as she remembered all the moments he had with Jimin.

They were happy, just like Hyeri and Jonghyun. And it was ripped away from them. Jimin appeared and immediately started digging, albeit too forcefully. Hyeri couldn’t say anything, she let him mourn over his lover the same way she had. Every day seemed like torture without Jonghyun. Jimin was always in her arms but she couldn’t help herself, the bond that was broken left her in pieces no one could pick up and glue together.

She was devastated and depressed. No doubt, Jimin would go through the same. Perhaps it’d be even worse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That time when they fought Death to return Jimin and Youngjae, they returned as winners and the only thing they craved was rest and sleep.

Jimin felt hollow and cold. Even his mother’s warmth didn’t affect him as much as he hoped it would. He was sitting by the window in their new home; a small house located far in the hills and mountains in Daegu. He could see the moon and the stars and for the nth time the tears welled in his eyes without him even realizing.

Hyeri gently wiped a stray tear on his cheek before pulling him to her side.

She watched them all sit and stare at nothing in particular, all affected by the loss. She had no idea how many demons died but Taeyeon informed her that Junmyeon didn’t make it. It was suffocating; the pain, the mourning, longing – it was all suffocating her.

“Jimin, let’s go to your room, huh?” Hyeri took his hand in hers but Jimin didn’t bother moving. He didn’t say a word, only let out a sigh and that was enough of an answer.

 

 

Taeyeon’s eyes moved all over Hyeri’s face when the woman pulled her outside.

“Hyeri? You don’t look well, maybe you should lie down.” She held her hand and Hyeri smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Taeyeon, we’ve been friends for millions of years. I need you to promise me you’ll keep Jimin safe while I’m gone.”

Taeyeon’s eyes widened as she grabbed the woman’s arm. “What are you saying?! Hyeri you just need to rest and everything will be fine!”

“No, Taeyeon.” Hyeri’s eyes shone with tears. “My son just lost a piece of himself and I can’t watch him die from the inside out.”

“There’s nothing you can do! Hyeri, please, let’s just go inside and forget about this.”

Hyeri pulled her in a hug and Taeyeon couldn’t hold her tears back when she realized that Hyeri was determined. Hyeri smiled as she rubbed her back soothingly.

“I’m sorry. But I have to find a way to bring Jeongguk back.”

“Hyeri, that’s not safe! You have to find Death and Lord knows what he’ll ask for in return!”

“I don’t care. As long as Jimin is happy again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin rested his palm on his stomach. He tried to imagine a baby in his arms, a baby with Jeongguk’s eyes and thin lips and Jimin’s nose. It pained him how the only thing he had left was Jeongguk’s vessel.

He grabbed his belly angrily, wanting to dig his fingers through the skin. He didn’t want it. The baby wasn’t Jeongguk and Jimin didn’t want it. He needed Jeongguk. It wasn’t even a baby yet, Jimin could easily abort.

Jeongguk’s smile and laughter flooded his mind again and he felt sated for a moment.

Someone sat beside him before leaning their head on his shoulder. He looked to see Jackson, staring at nothing in particular as he pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against Jimin. Yugyeom sat on the floor in front of him, the same expression on his face.

And it just added salt to Jimin’s opened wounds. He sobbed quietly as he wrapped his arm around Jackson and pulled him closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinki’s knees wobbled as he carried the TV inside the house. “Yah! I hope you’re not lying on that bed again! I swear I’ll throw this TV down the river!”

Kibum ran down the hall and the stairs, tripping a few times but the wide grin didn’t fall from his face.

“Oh Devil! What a beauty!” Kibum hugged the TV before taking it from Jinki.

The latter sighed in relief as he walked to the living room to plop on the couch. “Weights a ton.” He mumbled, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body became limp.

Kibum bounced on his feet as he carried the TV. He pushed the old one aside, not even flinching when it hit the ground and broke. Jinki groaned.

“You’re too loud!”

Kibum didn’t even glance at him as he connected the cables to the TV. “Jinki, shut up!” He sang while dancing around the TV. “This is one of the best days of my life!”

Jinki groaned in pain when Kibum threw himself at him.

“Thank you!”

The man patted his back weakly before he pushed him aside. “Be quiet, please.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s see.” Kibum squealed when it turned on.

A few screams and groans later, Kibum was nestled against Jinki’s side while the man rested his head on his.

“Kibum?” Jinki voiced in the silence. Kibum hummed in response. “You know it’s only the matter of time before someone finds us?”

The latter stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at him. “Are you afraid?”

Jinki smiled. “Just when it comes to you.”

Kibum rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I’m not afraid either. We’ve lived a nice life, Jinki. I don’t regret anything we did.”

Jinki opened his mouth to say something but the wails from upstairs interrupted him. Kibum wanted to go but Jinki pulled him back and stood up.

“I’ll handle it. You find us something good to watch.” He placed a wet kiss on Kibum’s cheek, leaving the latter a blushing and grinning mess.

 

Jinki opened the door to the nursery with a wide smile on his face. He walked over to the crib and took the little warm bundle in his arms.

“It’s okay baby, daddy’s got you.” Jinki hummed to her while holding her close to his chest.

The baby’s wails quietened once Jinki put a pacifier inside her mouth. “You’re so beautiful, Yeri. My little angel.” Jinki brushed his nose against hers.

And the baby stared back, light blue eyes shining in the dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyeri stared at the man without an ounce of fear in her. The only thing she could think about was her son and grandchild.

“My soul.” She offered.

Death raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Your soul is not worth anything now, Hyeri. I need something else.”

She stayed quiet as the horseman walked closer to her. “I need another soul.”

“I can’t offer anyone else’s but mine.” Hyeri quickly spoke. “Please, just bring him back.”

“I don’t think so, Hyeri.” The woman shuddered when he nuzzled her neck. “I want you to bring me a body.”

“W-What? What for?”

Death’s fingers grabbed onto her neck. “Just bring it.”

“Y-Yes. Where do I find it?”

“In front of Jaebom’s safe house in Mokpo.” Death turned around to leave but stopped to glance over his shoulder. “And not a word about this to anyone.”

Hyeri nodded quietly, not looking up at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sunmi looked up, eyes opening as a knowing smile blossomed on her face. Her dyed blonde hair fell over her face as she laughed, quickly covering it with her hand.

“Jinyoung, you’re fast.”

Death crossed his arms as he sat in front of her with a stoic face. She raised an eyebrow when he didn’t say anything, sight not bothered by the red veil that covered her face. But he knew Sunmi would only return the treatment.

“I’m doing my part of the deal.”

Sunmi’s smile grew on her face again. She stood up from her chair and went to her mirror to take all the make-up off. Death watched her like a predator, eyes moving all over her body. When she caught him in the mirror she chuckled.

“Would you like to help me, Jinyoung?”She turned around and opened her arms.

Death stared at her for a moment before standing up. “My name is not Jinyoung.” He followed her to the bathroom.

Sunmi took off the earrings and the piercings in her nose and lips. She pushed back the red veil off her head and all the while Jinyoung watched her, eyes not fluttering for a second.

“Jinyoung sounds far more pleasant than Death.” Sunmi mused.

“It’s a human name. I’m a horseman of Hell.”

Jinyoung quickly shut his mouth when the woman took her top off before she pushed the skirt down, leaving it in a pile as he walked to him.

“But we’re too far from Hell.”

A moment of silence passed before Jinyoung wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. Sunmi moaned when he pushed her against the wall and bit her lip.

The man pulled away and glared. “You promised me your gift.”

Sunmi smirked as she tucked strands behind his ear. “You’ll get it when I see Jaebom united with his mate.”

Jinyoung’s mood didn’t lighten. “How is it possible?!”

The woman shrugged. “When a demon spends too much with an angel he’s drained of what he is until he’s pure. Jimin’s and Jeongguk’s energy, balance and spirits are so in sync and compatible that they balance demons and angels around them.”

“And why are you encouraging others to mate? Don’t you realize I can go and do what I want with the hybrids’ blood?”

Sunmi’s eyes glistened as she smirked at him. “More than one mating bond cannot exist at the same time and the same goes for hybrids.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “They don’t die, but everything they were capable of is nullified. In other words...”

Jinyoung covered his shock. “Any kind of spell including hybrids will cease to exist.”

“Yes.” Sunmi nodded as she fixed his collar. “And that means they will have normal lives like angels and demons, not split between the two with _so_ many special abilities.”

Jinyoung moved away with a scowl, letting her fall on her feet. “You tricked me!”

“No, we had a fair deal; my gift for Jaebom’s soul. That’s all you agreed to.” Sunmi sighed as she went to the shower bin. “Have ever made a deal with a prophet, Jinyoung?”

“For the last fucking time-“

“-I am _not_ calling you Death!” She closed the door and shooed him away. “Leave if you’re not joining me!”

The man stood in the middle of the bathroom, eyes on the naked figure behind the blurred glass. The words were still swimming through his head but he easily got rid of them when the woman started to hum.

“Don’t prolong this, Jinyoung! I know you’re going to come in and forget about whatever you’re thinking about!”

Jinyoung chuckled, hands working on the buttons of his shirt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung wiped his cheek when his skin began to itch. After making sure Jimin was tucked in his bed, Taehyung made himself comfortable in Yoongi’s bed. Yoongi hadn’t said anything after they came back and Taehyung was thankful because watching his _friends_ mourn the loss of Jeongguk and Jaebom was far more devastating than Taehyung expected.

It felt wrong to see Jimin so broken, so lost and _wronged_. Taehyung felt like that boy deserved the entire world and Jeongguk was undoubtedly the only one who could give it to him. It didn’t take long for Taehyung to realize that Jeongguk wasn’t the same after the entire fiasco about the hybrid.

Yoongi took his jacket off before sitting on the bed. He wasn’t sure how to approach Taehyung and if Taehyung even wanted to be approached but he couldn’t watch him being depressed like that.

The fight didn’t take many lives on their side and Yoongi thought everything would have been all right as long as Taehyung had been safe.

He hadn’t really thought about things ending this way.

He didn’t _want_ to.

Yoongi believed they’d be able to save Jeongguk and reunite him with Jimin, then glare at them when they become too sweet to look on the couch in the living room where Jeongguk would cuddle Jimin while the boy watched TV.

He wanted that back.

Without a word Taehyung crawled to his side and Yoongi welcomed him by lying down and wrapping his arm around him. Yoongi closed his eyes as he inhaled the boy’s scent of strawberries and he couldn’t help but sigh when he felt his muscles relax.

“Yoongi?” Taehyung whispered.

The man hummed, not entirely focused.

“Do you think we can bring him back?”

Just like that the magic was broken and Yoongi was tense again. “No.”

“But there must be a way. I know there is.” Taehyung sat up to look better at him.

“Any ways and plans of resurrections are affiliated with Death, the very horseman who was after Jimin’s blood and probably still is. And chances he wants all of us dead are pretty high.”

“We can make him a deal? One he can’t refuse.”

“He’s a horseman, Taehyung. What could we possibly give him without damaging or harming someone?”

Taehyung pouted as he moved away from Yoongi. But this time Yoongi didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

“We can’t discuss this without Jimin, you know that.”

“Yeah.”

“If there was a way to bring Jeongguk back without it being through Death, you know I would have done it by now.”

“I know.”

“And I need to see your face before I go to sleep.”

Taehyung chuckled as he turned around and raised an eyebrow at the man. “Happy?”

Yoongi moved closer until he was nuzzling his neck, arm thrown over him while he gripped onto the back of his T-shirt.

“Happy.” He mumbled, barely audible and coherent but both of them knew the answer didn’t have to be vocalised.

 

 


	5. Spring Day

 

Namjoon wheezed as the ground beneath him became blurry. His body was covered in ancient symbols that kept his body trapped within the vessel. It smelt like blood and corpses and it wouldn’t be the first time if he vomited.

Hoseok was right in front of him, in a far worse state. The man was conscious only when the archangels came to question them.

The door opened but Namjoon didn’t want to and didn’t care who came in. He was ready to die. He lived his life the way he knew was right; he made the right decision by standing up for a life of an innocent hybrid and his lover that would kill for him.

It made him regret something, actually.

It made him regret the fact that he’d never approached someone with intent to protect them out of his own urge. He wanted someone to call _his_ and he knew it’d be the last thing on his mind when life leaves the little vessel.

Seungri appeared in his line of vision and Namjoon was immediately sick. “Good morning, sleeping beauties. I’ve been told you’re not cooperating.”

Hoseok gasped in pain when Seungri spun around and latched his hand onto his neck. But he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Hoseok was a friend to those demons and Jimin, despite the little quarrel about Jimin’s demon.

Instead of answering him Hoseok spat out the blood out of his mouth, watching with a smirk as it covered Seungri’s face. The archangel closed his eyes before moving away. He wiped the blood away and chuckled to himself.

Hoseok screamed when Seungri’s hand pierced his stomach. Namjoon couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he watched, unable to look away from something he couldn’t stop.

They couldn’t help each other; not the way they were helping their friends by staying quiet.

“You disgrace!” Seungri yelled as he pulled his hand out and stumbled away. He scoffed at Namjoon. “If you don’t tell me the hybrid’s whereabouts by tomorrow, I’ll kill you both and then I’ll kill everyone you’ve ever met. I hope you know it’s a long list. And I’ve got time.”

The archangel left but not without kicking Namjoon a few times.

After it was silent again Namjoon spat out the blood and looked up at Hoseok. “Feelin’ like givin’ up?”

Hoseok chuckled breathlessly as he glanced up. “I think... we’ve got time... too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung would have screamed at Jackson and Yugyeom if it were a different situation. But this time he felt like crying.

Jimin was lying on the bed, covered by two more blankets while Yugyeom and Jackson lied on both sides of him. It was almost noon and the three of them were the only ones missing during breakfast. Taehyung had taken it upon himself to make sure they were healthy, especially Jimin who had to think of someone else rather than just himself.

Taehyung gently shook Yugyeom. “Hey. Wake up.”

Yugyeom groaned and moved closer to Jimin. Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Hey! Don’t sleep in, you won’t be able to sleep tonight!”

Jackson opened his eyes, not moving for a moment as he stared at Taehyung. Then he looked at Jimin and sighed. Without a word he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yugyeom sighed in exasperation before sitting up.

“Breakfast better be good.” He muttered before turning towards Jimin. “Jiminnie. Hey. Wake up.”

“I’m up.” Jimin spoke, too coherently to be sleepy but all of them knew that Jimin didn’t get a shuteye.

“Come on. Let’s go!” Taehyung shooed them out of the room before helping Jimin sit up. “Jimin-“

“I’m not hungry, Taehyung. Just leave me alone.” Jimin pulled his hands away from him and lied down, covering his face with the blankets.

“You have to eat! Think about the-“

“-Don’t say it!” Jimin pulled the blankets down to glare at him. “Don’t.”

Taehyung was speechless as he stared at the boy. “That is Jeongguk’s child, you inconsiderate prick! You think Jeongguk would approve of this?!”

Jimin growled loudly. “Get out! Leave! Now!” he pushed him away before standing up and pulling him out of the room. “I hate you! I don’t need you!”

Taehyung stared at the door that was slammed shut in his face, almost hitting him.

“Tae?” Yoongi appeared behind him.

The demon turned around with a crestfallen expression. “Yoongi, it’s been a week.”

“I know.” Yoongi took his hand and dragged him away from the room. “He didn’t lose a pet, he lost his mate. No one should expect a quick recovery from him.”

“But he’s carrying a child! What if it becomes underdeveloped and Jimin suffers miscarriage?! I don’t want Jimin to lose the last bit of Jeongguk he has left!”

Yoongi breathed through his mouth as he listened to Taehyung’s yells. He heard something ring in his head as Taehyung continued to yell.

“Taehyung, enough.” Yoongi’s voice was drowned by Taehyung’s. “I said enough!”

Taehyung shuddered, head falling low as he stared at the ground in shock. Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek, already regretting his actions. He walked over to the man and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

“Taehyung, a part of Jimin died with Jeongguk. He’s not human. This wound isn’t human.”

“You’re telling me to watch my friend die?” Taehyung stepped back while shaking his head.

Yoongi raised his hand to hold him but Taehyung disappeared. And Yoongi stared at the place as empty as his head at that moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyeri felt air being knocked out of her lungs when Death brushed her cheek. Her knees weakened and she fell, only able to see the light in front of her.

Death stared down at Jaebom’s body. With a sigh he crouched down and covered the man’s face with his palm.

Tears filled Hyeri’s eyes as she stood up when she saw the man walking towards her. She stumbled towards him, hoping her plan would succeed now that she was so close to it.

Without uttering a word to the familiar face, she pulled his face down to lean her forehead against his. Her entire life flashed in front of her as she relayed everything to the man.

Jaebom gasped for air as his eyes snapped open. His hands flew to his chest where his wound should have been. But the only thing he could feel was his flesh in place of the wound.

He looked up the man in front of him, a small smile appearing as he recognized him. He took the offered hand and stood up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat rolled down Jimin’s temple only to be soaked by the pillow. He couldn’t open his eyes and his head was throbbing. He didn’t feel sick, only weak. He weakly pushed the covers off him, thankful for the cold air in the room.

His throat closed up as he tried his best to breathe but he couldn’t stop the tears gathering in his eyes. Somehow he managed to sit up and despite his wobbling legs, he forced his body to move towards the bathroom.

Once in the shower he let his body be cooled by the cold water. It helped a bit but he had no idea what to do about the pain in his chest. It slowly moved to his stomach and soon enough he was curling on the floor, grabbing onto his stomach.

“Stop...” his sobs echoed in the bathroom.

 

 

The wall was cold against Jimin’s skin as he used it for support to reach... someone. He had to find someone who could help him with the pain. It could be the _child_ growing inside him, demanding food and attention Jimin had refused to give it.

“Jimin? What are you-“ Jackson caught the man before he could fall on the floor. “Jimin!?” He shook him, panicking as his skin burned him.

Jackson lifted his light body off the floor and shifted to Jimin’s room. He set his body down in time to be pushed away by Taehyung.

“What happened to him?!” Taehyung disappeared but only to appear with a bowl of water and a towel. “Jiminnie?” He soaked the towel before wiping sweat off his face.

Jimin grunted, whining as he clawed at his chest. He squirmed away from Taehyung to the other side of the couch. Taehyung watched with wide eyes as Yoongi placed Jeongguk’s jacket beside him. Jimin buried his nose in the jacket, making the pain subside and the sounds stop. His breathing was uneven and shallow as he held onto the jacket.

Yoongi’s eyes met Taehyung’s. “It’s the bond. He’s returning back to the state he was in before he met him; his body can’t feel Jeongguk around. But this could also be a side-effect of his pregnancy. I’m not that informed about this.”

“Will the baby be all right?” Taehyung whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair. “He’s lost so much weight. And he looks...”

Yoongi nodded. “Dead. I know. There’s nothing we can do about that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere after midnight Jimin opened his eyes, this time without pain. He inhaled deeply the weak scent of cinnamon and the tears sprung to his eyes. He hugged the jacket close as he sat up, staring at it. His stomach gurgled and he knew he’d reached the point where he couldn’t go without food anymore.

He sighed at the feeling of the cold floor beneath his feet. He felt too weak to shift to the kitchen but he felt weak as he walked down the stairs, tripping and holding tightly onto the fence.

The kitchen was clean and lonely. Jimin was relieved to see pizza leftovers but he knew it’d be a bad choice considering he hadn’t eaten in weeks. But it smelled nice. And it was delicious.

Just as he finished washing his hands he sensed a presence behind him. A familiar feeling.

He turned around, expecting to see Taehyung or Jackson. But what he saw was better.

Jimin stared at the tall man standing at the door, leaning against the frame with a small smile on his face. Jeongguk chuckled lightly.

“Where’s my ‘welcome back’ hug?”

 

Blood lit up in Jimin's veins as he ran to him, throwing himself at the man without thinking. It wasn’t a dream.

_I don’t want to wake up if it is_

The boy sobbed loudly, slurring something at which Jeongguk laughed.

“Jimin? Have you lost weight?”

Jimin didn’t answer as he continued to talk against Jeongguk’s neck. He moved back to look into Jeongguk’s eyes, fingers cupping his cheeks gently.

“I love you. I love you, you idiot!”

Jeongguk smiled widely as he pressed his lips against Jimin’s. The boy returned the kiss feverishly, hands tangled in Jeongguk’s hair but the man didn’t mind, as expected.

However they were interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

Jimin moved away, startled. “What was that?”

Jeongguk continued to smile without paying attention. “Someone probably saw Jaebom.”

Jimin looked up at the ceiling before smiling. “That sounded like Jackson.” He nuzzled his lover’s neck, inhaling the scent like a drug. “How? You died, Jeongguk. I buried your vessel.”

They shifted to their shared room. For the first time Jimin felt comfortable on the bed where Jeongguk laid him. He sighed in content when Jeongguk’s body hovered above him, settled between his legs and his nose brushing Jimin’s neck.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Jeongguk trailed kisses from Jimin’s neck, over his chest and down to his stomach. He placed a loving kiss on his navel and Jimin shivered. He looked down at Jeongguk, tears blurring his sight as he thought to all the things he said to Taehyung and all the food he refused to eat for the sake of the baby.

“Jeongguk...”

The man’s eyes widened as he cupped his face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t – I wasn’t – the-“

“Sh, what happened?” Jeongguk helped him sit up, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Did you get hurt?”

Jimin sobbed as he covered his face, unable to look him in the eye anymore. “I can’t be a parent!”

Jeongguk was speechless. Jimin shook his head as he looked at him. “Jimin, what are you saying?”

“It’s a life, Jeongguk! I don’t think I can do it.”

“Jimin, don’t cry.” Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could. “I’m here now. You won’t be alone in this.”

“But... we’re never safe, Jeongguk. I almost died once and you _did_ die. This is not a life for a child.” Jimin held tightly onto the man’s shirt. “What if they come for the baby? What if someone wants to kill it? Or use it? I don’t even know what would be worse.”

“I know I’d die again to protect you and our child. Jiminnie, being a parent is a wonderful thing.”

Jimin didn’t say anything and Jeongguk felt disappointed at the thought of the former being asleep.

“I don’t want to ruin its life.” Jimin whispered.

Jeongguk smiled. “You can’t ruin anyone’s life, Jimin.” He felt his shirt being soaked by Jimin’s tears.

“Besides my own.”

The knight pressed his lips against Jimin’s temple. “This life and this role was never your choice.”

The boy stayed quiet again. He looked up at Jeongguk with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. “Loving you was.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Jin carefully opened the door to the dungeon, giving a nod to Youngjae. The latter shifted into the dungeon and Jin winced at the sounds of fists and grunting. Youngjae opened the door with a small smile on his face before turning around and running to the cell where Hoseok and Namjoon were held.

Jin’s skin was covered in sweat as he kept the lookout. Youngjae fumbled with the keys before sliding one into the lock and twisting it open.

Hoseok was unconscious but Namjoon could hear someone walking towards him. He didn’t realize his chains were unlocked until he fell forward into someone’s arms.

“Namjoon? Are you awake?” Youngjae gently shook him.

Namjoon heard him and he was barely conscious but he couldn’t move a single muscle in his body.

“Jin! Hurry!”

Someone else was by his side and he was hoisted up easily. He groaned when pain surged through his body, yet he couldn’t tell where it came from.

“Come on.” Youngjae’s voice echoed in his mind as Jin carried him out of the dungeon.

But they suddenly stopped and Namjoon could hear Jin’s heart beating frantically in his chest.

“Seokjin? I didn’t really expect of you to be a traitor.” Seungri chuckled but it lacked humour. Youngjae and Jin knew they wouldn’t be able to fight the dozen of soldiers behind him.

“How did you capture them, Seungri?” Youngjae spoke through his teeth, eyebrows furrowed and lips curled upwards. “How did you know about our attack on Yongguk’s hideout?”

Seungri glared. “Those who stayed loyal to me helped me. I suppose you know Hyuk and Leo.”

“You liar!” Youngjae yelled, momentarily forgetting about the man in his arms. Hoseok mumbled something but it wasn’t heard. “Hoseok?”

Hoseok swallowed to wet his dry throat. “Seungri... Yongguk... alias.”

Youngjae and Jin looked up with wide eyes at the man who was just as shocked. The men behind Seungri shared surprise and confused looks while Seungri broke into sweat.

“How dare you!? I’ve been nothing but merciful but this is unforgiveable!” Seungri yelled as he walked towards them but suddenly everything became too bright and Seungri couldn’t approach them because of the warmth of the light.

 

Youngjae looked around anxiously but he relaxed when he realized they were in front of the safe house. He nodded to Jin. “Thanks.”

Jin shook his head as he opened his mouth to speak but Youngjae shifted inside the house. Jin looked down at the man in his arms before following after Youngjae.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaebom stayed quiet as Jackson played with his hand. Youngjae’s words hit him harder than Jimin had and he was left speechless.

Jeongguk and Jimin were in their room, left alone to enjoy the comfort of the four walls and the warm blankets. Hoseok and Namjoon were also in a room together, being taken care of by Chanyeol and Jin. Yoongi and Taehyung were nestled in their room and Yoongi told them all to stay away. The rest of them were in the living room, letting the revelation sink in.

Yugyeom rubbed his face before falling on the seat next to Jackson. “How do we get out of the shit we got ourselves into?”

Jackson sighed. “Maybe we should go to different time and space and leave Jimin and Jeongguk there. And then we just scatter all through the universe and voila!”

Jaebom hit him on the back of his head. “Stay in the present, idiot.”

Youngjae smiled. “It’s a good idea but you can’t stay where you don’t belong.”

The demon pouted. “But we wouldn’t make any changes.”

“By existing in a time that’s not yours brings changes.” Youngjae explained. “Perhaps it works differently for you demons?”

“No.” Jaebom shook his head. “Depends on our ranks how far and for how long we can go but there’s a limit.”

”Then what do we do now?” Yugyeom voiced what all of them were thinking. “What happens in Heaven now?”

Youngjae let out a long breath. “Seungri was probably supported by angels who knew about his relations with Yongguk. I think they’ll probably divide and go to war against each other.”

“A war in Heaven?” Jaebom interrupted.

“Yeah.” Youngjae looked down at his hands, shoulders slouched. “I have no idea what happens how.”

Yugyeom stood up with a yawn, mouth opened wide as he stretched. “I’m sorry but we can’t really help with that, even if we wanted to.”

Jackson followed after Yugyeom and smiled at Youngjae. “But we’ll help in some other ways. We’re in this shit together after-all.”

Jaebom look at Jackson with wide eyes, hand covering his chest. “What happened while I was gone?”

The demon rolled his eyes. “I suppose losing someone changes demons too.” The words carried more meaning than Jackson had originally meant for them to. Jaebom nodded slowly, a small comforting smile growing on his face as he stood up and pulled the demon in a hug.

“We’re not losing anyone else, all right?” Jaebom raised an eyebrow and Jackson nodded with a smile.

“Okay. You should sleep too, old man.”

Before Jaebom could hit him Jackson shifted and Yugyeom shook his head, but couldn’t suppress his laugh.

 

Jaebom didn’t even notice he was alone with Youngjae until the man stood up. The angel smiled at him.

“Coming back from the dead now?”

He chuckled. “You can say I have unfinished business.”

The silence was pleasant. Youngjae was the one who broke it. “You mind if I cash in that date invitation?”

Despite thinking Jaebom wouldn’t remember, the demon’s grin was as bright as the Sun. “Of course! Let’s go, I know just the place.”

Youngjae felt happier just by watching Jaebom being happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk opened his eyes when someone knocked on the door.

“Jeongguk! Jimin! Chaerin came for your asses!” Taehyung yelled and Jeongguk bit his lip to stop himself from growling.

Jimin grunted as he threw his leg over Jeongguk. “Ignore him.”

“I heard that!” Taehyung gasped.

Jeongguk lowered his head to press his lips against Jimin’s, his hands finding their place on the boy’s hips, gently rubbing circles on his hipbones. Jimin smiled into the kiss, eyes fluttering open as he cupped Jeongguk’s cheeks.

“Wake me up like this every morning.”

Jeongguk laughed before kissing him again. “And what do I get in return?”

“Hm.” Jimin closed his eyes and Jeongguk thought he wanted to sleep but he peeked through one eye. “Me.”

Jimin squealed when Jeongguk got on top of him, hands disappearing beneath the boy’s T-shirt and tickling him. Jeongguk’s eyes widened when Jimin pushed him aside but what they both didn’t expect was how close the edge of the bed was.

Jeongguk groaned when his back hit the cold floor. Jimin continued to giggle as he accommodated himself on top of the man. Jeongguk’s hands found their way to his hips again. He smiled at the sight of the boy.

He looked like an angel. And the morning was so normal that Jeongguk couldn’t think about anything else but Jimin.

“Well, I win!” Jimin placed a wet kiss on Jeongguk’s cheek and quickly got up.

Jeongguk quickly got up and ran after him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chaerin raised an eyebrow as she listened to Jimin laugh and scream while Jeongguk laughed. She looked at Taehyung and the man dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Yoongi avoided her eyes.

“It’s the best case scenario.” He threw a small smile at Jisoo before going to the kitchen.

Jisoo looked at the staircase when she heard running. Jimin ran down the stairs in a big T-shirt and his boxers and Jisoo couldn’t stop her jaw from falling to the ground. Jeongguk shifted in front of him and grabbed him before he could run. He threw him over his shoulder and when he heard Jimin say something he slapped his butt. Once he walked into the living room he became aware of the attention that was on them.

“What? Jeongguk?” Jimin looked upside down at the people around him and he felt like dying when he saw his aunt. “Put me down, dumbass!”

Jeongguk set him down, eyes searching the room for something to cover Jimin with. Jimin stared at his aunt with wide eyes and a red face. Jeongguk shifted to and back from their bedroom with a blanket. Jimin accepted with a smile before he ran over to Jisoo.

The woman was sobbing by the time he reached her. She stood up to hug him but both of them ended up on the couch, knocked back by Jimin.

Jeongguk smiled at the sight of the two, having a need to pat himself on the shoulder. Both of them were safe. But somehow he felt like something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

 

It took him a minute to realize who.

Jisoo pulled Jimin against her chest before looking up at Jeongguk. His doubts were confirmed by a shake the woman gave him. He felt pressured suddenly; the tears on their faces suddenly had another reason.

“Jiminnie...” Jisoo pulled back, her hands holding Jimin’s. “Your mother... Your mother is gone.”

Jimin stared at her wordlessly for a moment before a huff escaped his lips, an attempt to laugh at that. But then he turned to look at Jeongguk and the man couldn’t look him in the eye. He pulled his hands away from Jisoo’s.

“What are you saying?” More tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of all the times the woman attempted to approach him. But he was mourning for Jeongguk, he didn’t even think about anything else.

Jisoo wiped her cheeks. “It’s true.”

Jimin stood up and looked at Jeongguk. “Jeongguk? How did she die? She was here! I didn’t even... notice.” It pained him to say that. He felt like someone punched him.

Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him.

Chaerin sighed. “How do you think Jeongguk came back? Surely wasn’t an act of God.”

Jeongguk glared at her over Jimin’s head but she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Jimin moved back to look at him.

“W-What does that mean?” Jimin grabbed Jeongguk’s collar and made him look at him. “Jeongguk! What does that mean!?”

Jisoo took his hands and made him let go of the man. “It means Jeongguk came back under a condition.”

The boy’s lip trembled as he clenched his fists. He stepped away from the two of them and waited patiently.

Jeongguk hesitantly looked up. “It means she made a deal with Death. Her soul in return for mine.”

Jimin stared at Jeongguk before turning to look at his aunt. The woman nodded, confirming Jeongguk’s words. Jimin sat down on the couch, staring ahead with a frown. Jisoo and Jeongguk sat on both sides of him He could register Jisoo’s warm hands holding his while Jeongguk pulled him against his chest.

“I want this to end.” Jimin muttered, eyes fluttering shut. “I had her. And I let her go. It’s my fault she’s gone.”

Jisoo shook her head as she sobbed. “Of course it’s not, Jiminnie! She was being a good mother. You’ll see when you hold your child in your arms; you’ll be ready to take on Heaven and Hell for it.”

“But it’s my family! I had my family for a moment! And I pushed her away!” Jimin covered his face with his hands. “I should’ve appreciated her more.”

Jisoo watched as Jeongguk stared at the ground absently, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched. “Jiminnie, _this_ is your family; Jeongguk and your child.” She removed his hands from his face, making him face her. “And your mother saw that. Be happy for her, she’s happy with Jonghyun now.”

She turned to look at everyone in the room and shook her head, silently forbidding them to discuss the subject.

Jimin hiccupped as he turned to look at Jeongguk. “Please...” He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Don’t leave me.” Jeongguk shushed him by holding him tightly, hand disappearing in the locks of his hair as he kissed his temple.

“I promise.” Jeongguk whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungri stared at the house. Finally he had managed to pinpoint their location after days of searching. He could feel the angels inside as well as the demons. It angered him that impure pests such as demons caused his downfall. He nodded to the three men behind him and they all shifted inside the house, following the aura leaking from the wounded angels. It happened often when they let their guard down so they were much like beacons.

His lip curled over his teeth as he stared at the faces of angels responsible for his fall lying on their beds, unaware and relieved to be away from _their_ home. Without thinking twice he stomped over to Hoseok and grabbed him by his throat. The man’s eyes widened in shock as he startled from his slumber. The realization was evident on his face as he tried to remove Seungri’s hand but the archangel was stronger.

“You costed me everything!” he growled. “You and your dabblers!” Seungri pulled him off the bed and kicked him with his foot.

The other three men were taking care of Namjoon. The door suddenly flew open and Seungri spun around, ready to take on anyone. He scoffed at the knight but the scoff was replaced by a pleasant surprise when he saw the hybrid behind him.

“Jimin go-“ Jeongguk stood in front of him but Seungri shifted behind the two of them. Jimin managed avoid his hands, giving Jeongguk space to punch him as hard as he could.

He grabbed the archangel’s collar and slammed him against the wall. “You fucking dipshit, coming for your death, aren’t you?” Seungri groaned when Jeongguk choked him.

Jimin stumbled back when the three of Seungri’s men walked towards him. “Jeongguk-“ He ducked out of reach of one of the men. Following his instinct, Jimin swung his fist and easily knocked the man to the ground. He looked with wide eyes at the other two who seemed hesitant to approach him.

And before they could take a step Yoongi and Taehyung appeared in front of him and used the element of surprise to tackle them down. Jimin turned to look at Jeongguk who had turned Seungri around and held his hands behind his back while taking out something from his pocket. Jimin managed to see what seemed like a necklace before Jeongguk pressed it against the back of Seungri’s neck. The archangel screamed in pain as the skin burned, leaving behind a burn engraved in the skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungri licked the blood from his lip as he smirked at the hybrid. Jeongguk growled as he moved to stand in front of the boy. Taehyung grabbed Seungri by his hair and pulled his head back.

“What did you want from them?!”

The archangel chuckled, staring back at the man until Taehyung scoffed. Yoongi took his hand and pulled him away before standing in front of Seungri.

“Yea, your boy toy here ain’t tough on-“ Seungri’s head snapped to side as Yoongi’s fist met his jaw. Taehyung tilted his chin up proudly as he puffed his chest out.

“My boy toy doesn’t have to be tough.” Yoongi’s face wasn’t showing how angry he was but his eyes were tinted the faintest red. Taehyung bit his lip as he caught the little smile on Jimin’s face. “You risked too much with your attempt to get back at Hoseok and Namjoon. And you took your sweet time on _our_ territory.”

“None of your fucking concern.” Seungri spat, his glare menacing as he stared at Yoongi but the knight wasn’t affected one bit.

Jeongguk side-stepped Yoongi and punched the man again. “You fucking shit. You think you can turn up here, attack our friend and get away with it? If you don’t start talking I’ll make you regret it.”

“Friends? Lit a bonfire and sing me a song.”

 Seungri chuckled drily, shaking his head as he peeked at the hybrid. The boy was coaxed to sit on a chair by Youngjae. The angel whispered something to him and Seungri watched as his hand went to his stomach, almost protectively.

He felt his mouth run dry as his eyes opened wide. “He’s... he’s carrying a child?!” Seungri screamed as he struggled to get out of the chair but Jeongguk and Yoongi weren’t wasting their blood when then bounded him with the ropes. “Unacceptable! That child cannot be born!”

Jimin watched with wide eyes the crazy look in the man’s eyes. He stood up and left the room, hands covering his stomach as he focused on getting away from the archangel who resembled a demon.

Jeongguk didn’t waste his punches as he massacred Seungri’s face. Yoongi pulled him back and nodded towards the door. Jeongguk threw a menacing glare at Seungri before leaving the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk opened the door to the bedroom, not knowing what to expect. Jimin was sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his stomach.

“...but you didn’t do anything.” Jimin muttered and Jeongguk hid his presence as he watched him. “You’re exactly like me.” Jimin spoke softly, only for himself to hear and Jeongguk thanked his sensitive ears. “I’m just like you; I did nothing to have a life like this. I wish this never happened. I wish I was back home.” Jeongguk felt his chest constrict as he listened. “But with Jeongguk and the others. I can imagine all of us living in one house.” he stopped to laugh lightly. “It’d be so funny but it’d be our home and we’d be a family. I guess you’re also lucky for having to exist surrounded by people like these idiots.”

Jimin sighed as he looked down at his stomach. “I’m sorry for saying I didn’t want you. I promise I won’t leave you for anything. And neither will your dad.”

“I promise.” Jeongguk whispered absentmindedly but it was loud enough for Jimin to hear.

He spun around to look at the man with red ears and wide eyes. “W-What the – Jeongguk! How long have you been here?!” Jimin stood up and walked over to Jeongguk, repeatedly hitting him.

Jeongguk smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, silencing him with a kiss. Jimin didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, his arms instinctively locking behind the man’s neck and standing on his tiptoes. Jimin pulled away with a small smile on his face. Shy.

The man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I can’t wait for all of us to buy a big-ass house and have a family just like the one you pictured.”

Jimin’s smile turned into a grin. Jeongguk pulled him towards the bed. “I don’t think you’d get along with everyone.”

Jeongguk sat down and pulled the boy in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at Jimin. “You’d be surprised by what I’m willing to do for you.”

The boy mocked him with a shy smile on his face as he neared his face and kissed him. When he pulled back his smile was weak and he was hesitant to voice what was going on in his head.

“Jeonggukie... shouldn’t we hide somewhere?”

Jeongguk hummed as he leaned back to lie on the bed and the boy made himself comfortable on top of him.

“Maybe we should. Right now, you’re forbidden from joining any kind of action. No matter what happens; you have to run away. Okay, Jimin?”

“But... The baby is not even alive! I can fight!” Jimin looked up at him. “If I’m not allowed to fight then I’m not allowing you to fight either!”

“Jimin, I’m a knight; Yoongi’s and mine fighting skills are of great use in battles. And I can’t fight knowing you’re not safe.”

“Then I’ll fight right beside you!” Jimin pouted as he nudged his jaw with his nose. “You can teach me a skill or two if you’re such a glorified knight of Hell.”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes as he brought his hands under Jimin’s shirt. The boy squealed in surprise as he wiggled and tried to get away from him but Jeongguk wouldn’t give up. However he was taken off guard when Jimin grabbed his wrists and rolled on top of him, easily pinning him to the bed. He looked up at him, his blue eyes swirling like a storm as his face didn’t show any fun.

“Jimin?” Jeongguk whispered, tugging against Jimin’s hands but the boy was _stronger_.

He blinked quickly before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Jeongguk?”

“What happened to you?” Jeongguk sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

Jimin covered his stomach and looked down at it. “You... touched my stomach and I just... I don’t think you should.”

Jeongguk stared with wide eyes at him before he smiled. He couldn’t help but placed a loving kiss on the boy’s lips. “You protected our baby?”

The boy’s face reddened as he nodded, his lower lip jutting out as he looked at the man beneath his bangs. “Of course I did.”

“But why from me?” Jeongguk couldn’t keep his laugh inside. “Are you sure it’s mine, in that case?”

Jimin hit him as he laughed along. “Of course it’s yours. There’s no one else but you for me.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tilted his head to side, a small but honest smile on his face as his eyes twinkled.

Jeongguk watched him, soaking in every detail of his mate before bringing his lips against his. Jimin ruffled his hair as his soft lips moved slowly and gently against Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Youngjae couldn’t stop the satisfied smile on his face as Jaebom punched Seungri. The archangel glared at him but Jaebom quickly interrupted him.

“Disaster...” Seungri managed to mutter when Jaebom lifted his fit up. He waited for the archangel to continue. “Hybrid givin’ birth... disaster... for Heaven...” He looked up at the demon. “And Hell.”

The door opened and Hoseok came stumbling into the room. Youngjae ran over to him to helped him to the couch.

“Oh look...” Seungri’s head fell back, eyes closing as he smirked, albeit tiredly. “Traitor.”

Hoseok scoffed. “Look who’s talking.”

Seungri chuckled breathlessly. “I did it... for my home. For Father.”

“Father? You joined forces with a knight who killed and wanted to destroy someone innocent in all of this! If you cared that much about Father you’d have been with us, protecting Jimin. He’s Father’s creation, Seungri. Why do you think He created him?”

“Father created him as a temptation for demons and angels. And you failed!” He screamed in the end, once more fighting against the ropes. “You’re all going to burn for that! Father will punish you for disobeying and joining the demons! This filth! They’re nothing more-“

Jaebom swung his fist before Seungri could blink. He leaned down towards the archangel, eyes stone cold as he stared at him. “Then you’ll burn with us.”

Seungri look at Youngjae. “That child he’s carrying is an abomination! You have no idea what that child will be able to do! You’ll kill us all by keeping it alive! Kill it! And his parents!” Jaebom didn’t stop at one punch. One punch didn’t seem enough for all the anger and blood thirst he suddenly had.

Youngjae lead Hoseok out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunmi looked around the house with a smile on her face. “Someone’s got taste.” She muttered.

Death rolled his eyes as he followed her, her arm locked around his own. When they saw Youngjae and Hoseok standing at the end of the hallway Sunmi waved at them with a smile.

“Hi!”

Youngjae paled as he shifted along with Hoseok. Death looked down at the woman and she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“I thought you said they knew?”

Death sighed but wordlessly pulled her towards the room where he felt Jaebom’s presence. What extremely confused him was the fact that he couldn’t sense Jeongguk, despite the man being dead and being owned by Death.

The two of them stepped inside the room where Jaebom was using Seungri as a punching bag.

Sunmi leaned closer to Death to whisper. “I’ve liked him for over a million years.” Death didn’t reply as he waited for Jaebom to realize he wasn’t alone

He turned around suddenly, eyes wide and fist lingering in the air. “What the...” His body froze as he stared, afraid and lost.

“Hello Jaebom!” Sunmi spread her arms wide as she walked over to the man and engulfed him in a hug. “Oh you’ve changed! I’m glad you have. Can you gather everyone? Jinyoung and I have something important to share.”

The man behind her gritted his teeth as he glared at her but she didn’t look away from Jaebom until the man nodded.

“Great! We’ll be in the living room!” She turned around and wrapped her arm around his before pulling him out of the room.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?!” Death growled but the woman shrugged carelessly.

“I’m doing this for obvious reasons, Jinyoung.”

“For the last fucking time-“

“-Shut up! You are _not_ ordering me around like I’m some lowlife pest! Be careful, _Death_.” She growled back, grabbing the man’s collar and pushing him against the wall. “I’m not your pet. I’m almost your equal, considering everything.”

The man didn’t say anything as he maintained eye contact with her. She removed her hand and stepped back, a frown marring her face before she walked away, fists clenched. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from punching through a wall before he followed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What a happy family!” Sunmi exclaimed as she excitedly clapped her hands. She was seated in an armchair with Jinyoung standing beside her.

Yoongi refused to sit down, instead choosing to hover beside Taehyung. Jaebom, Jackson and Yugyeom were also standing while Hoseok and Namjoon couldn’t really stand on their own, hence why they were sitting with Youngjae between them. Jinyoung smirked when he realized how possessive and protective they were of each other. They were all each others’ weakness. To someone like Death this was pathetic and shameful.

“Where is Jeongguk? His mate and he are the reason we’re here.” Jinyoung spoke, still not feeling Jeongguk’s neither Jimin’s presence.

“They’re safe.” Jaebom glared. “But don’t worry, we’ll relay the messages.”

Death chuckled. “Go fetch them, will you?”

Jaebom was ready to snap back and tell him to piss off but he found himself robbed of his voice and thoughts before he shifted.

Jackson and Yugyeom exchanged looks, not having expected Jaebom to obey the man’s order so easily. Jinyoung smirked at them, loving the lost looks on their faces.

However the cocky smirk was replaced by confusion when he saw Jeongguk and Jimin coming down the stairs with Jaebom trailing behind them. He was watching them with his own eyes but he couldn’t sense their presence. It was much like they were dead but beyond Death’s reach.

Jeongguk walked with Jimin behind him, glowering as he focused solely on Death. Jimin was holding onto his hand as he fought the urge to cover his stomach since it became a habit stronger than any other.

“Jeongguk?!” Sunmi stood up and bounced on her feet as she watched the couple with wide and shiny eyes. “This is wonderful! Hi!” She walked over to Jimin but Jeongguk blocked him.

“The fuck you doing here?” Jeongguk stared at her, pulling Jimin further behind him. “And why the fuck did you bring this fucker here?”

Sunmi pouted as she crossed her arms. “You should thank me! This _fucker_ brought back Jaebom and agreed to bring you back in return for Hyeri’s soul.”

Jimin flinched at the mention of his mother’s name, his hold tightening around Jeongguk’s hand.

The knight scoffed. “He tried to kill Jimin once. I promised I’d kill him.”

“Well he brought you back to your mate; that’s enough to forgive him.” Sunmi said.

Death snarled. “Fuck his forgiveness! Get it over with and let’s go.”

Sunmi sighed. She peeked at Jimin with a smile before giving Jeongguk the same one. “I came to help you learn about your baby.”

Death’s mouth hung open as he stared, eyes falling on the hybrid that became even smaller behind Jeongguk. “What?”

Jeongguk scoffed at him before glaring at Sunmi. “We don’t need help from you.”

“Jimin is not the only hybrid. There’s another child, raised by Kibum and Jinki, given birth by Kibum. They were your parents’ friends.”

“How? How is that possible?” Taehyung asked.

“All of you are able to mate and have hybrid children because all it takes is enough time spent in the presence of mates like Jonghyun and Hyeri, Jeongguk and Jimin. But in this case it’s mostly because of Jimin; just the way his demon and angel are balanced the same way he transfers his balanced energy onto you, balancing your own souls with each others’.”

She watched their faces as they registered her words in their heads. “Yes, children, not hard to understand; their mating and perfect matching is affecting you too. In other words, these two are taking over Cupid’s business.”

“And what of it? Jinki and Kibum better be hiding if that’s the case. Otherwise that little shit will come after them soon.” Jeongguk growled.

Death chuckled. “That depends.” He looks at Sunmi.

The woman sighed as she shrugged. “Jinyoung won’t be coming after anyone. Now, I want you two to go visit Kibum and Jinki while we find another solution for that war going on upstairs.”

“How do you know about that?” Namjoon mumbled, eyes barely opened as he gripped the armrest.

Sunmi tapped her temple with her forefinger. “I’m a seer, Namjoon.”

Hoseok snorted, more in disdain than doubt. “And you couldn’t warn anyone about anything beforehand? Instead you decided to let things happen like this.”

Sunmi nodded. “If I had told you your brothers would betray your Father and start swinging their swords and sticks at each other would you believe me?” Hoseok responded with a glare that made her chuckle. “Exactly. I tried that millions of years ago. The only thing I got in return was torture and prison. They accused me of trying to start another war with false premonition and ill intentions against my own kind.”

“A demon with ill intentions. How ironic.” Hoseok tiled his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to relax his muscles.

“And how noble are your brothers and sisters if you had to seek help from us?” Sunmi glared at him. “Nothing is the way you’re picturing it, archangel. Your brother upstairs is desperate to get out of those ropes but the first thing he’ll go after is Jiminnie.” The sweet tone as she pronounced his name made Jeongguk sick.

“What makes you think no one will find Jinki and Kibum? Their relationship is probably known to Heaven and Hell.” Jeongguk supplied, wanting to get Jimin out of Death’s sight as soon as possible.

Sunmi smiled once more. “Jimin is not aware of it but he’s been covering his and your presence. Every hybrid is capable of that; it’s one of a few advantages.”

“Because of the fetus?” Death asked.

Jeongguk glared when he heard his voice. It wasn’t any of his business when it came to Jimin or their baby. But he remained silent when Sunmi nodded.

“Yeah, Jimin is going to be extremely protective of it and might go as far as to avoid being touched by Jeongguk.”

“What? But Jeongguk’s his mate.” Jackson spoke.

“He is but Jimin will rely mostly on himself to keep the baby safe. That’s why you need to take him somewhere he’ll feel safe enough not to flee. As soon as he senses potential danger for his child his instinct will kick in and he’ll run.”

Jeongguk nodded, albeit hesitatingly. “Okay. Where are Kibum and Jinki?”

Sunmi grinned widely as she clapped her hands. “Pack your bags first!”

“Wait! Wait!” Jaebom moved forward. “They’re the only ones leaving?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if some of us went too?”

“Hm.” She closed her eyes for a moment before lifting her hand, fingers uncurling as she named them. “Jaebom, Jackson, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Mark.”

All of them watched her in confusion. “Mark?!”

Sunmi nodded. “Yes, Mark.”

“But why him?” Yugyeom asked.

“Because I told you so.” She glared, making the man shuffle behind Jaebom. “Now go and pack your stuff, there will be no more shifting once you leave.”

“Why?” Yugyeom asked again and Sunmi huffed as she raised her hands and curled her fingers in a choking manner.

“Because as long as you travel with pregnant Jimin by your side you’ll remain hidden and I don’t think his knight in dark armour will let you go back and forth with his princess.”

Jeongguk’s nostrils flared but he reeled back when Jimin tugged at his hand, a small blush on his face. He glanced at Death before shifting out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I like this plan.” Jimin muttered as he folded his clothes in the suitcase. Jeongguk was glued to his back the entire time, refusing to let go. “It means you can’t leave my side.”

“It’s not like I’ve been doing that.” Jeongguk whined before playfully nipping on his ear. Jimin swatted him away to go to his wardrobe. “You and I have been practically glued together since I’ve found you.”

Jimin smiled when he remembered that day. That day changed his entire world. “Yeah, we have.”

“So-“ Jeongguk managed to catch the boy when he jumped at him. Their lips crashed and Jeongguk had to separate to laugh. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I know.” Jimin giggled when he felt Jeongguk squeeze his butt. “I love you more.”

Jeongguk shook his head as he kissed him. “Impossible.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once all of them were standing in front of the woman and the horseman, Sunmi smiled. “Well then, the sooner we leave the better.”

Hoseok and Namjoon watched worriedly as all of them disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Hoseok murmured while rubbing his temples.

Namjoon nodded. “They’re demons; we’re not supposed to have good feelings about them.”

They looked behind when they heard Taehyung walking while huffing.

“I wanted to go too. Why couldn’t I have gone too?”

Yoongi wordlessly followed him, sighs pouring out of him showing how bored and annoyed he was. “We should consider this a vacation. Heaven will be off our necks for a while to chew on their own. No offense.” He glanced at the two archangels on the couch that did nothing but stare.

“Yoongi baby!” Taehyung whined as he draped his arms around the man and rubbed their cheeks together. “Jimin and Jeongguk are having a baby. I love babies!”

“Then we’ll rent a few babies.”

Taehyung laughed while Hoseok and Namjoon exchanged worried looks, taking the man seriously.

“You’d kidnap a baby for me?” Taehyung raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face.

Yoongi shrugged, looking into the man’s eyes. “I’d do what it takes for you to smile and not whine around like an annoying puppy.”

Taehyung hummed, fingers fiddling with Yoongi’s collar. “I’m going to ignore the fact you called me annoying. And I’m actually happier now. Where are you taking me?”

Yoongi thought about it for a moment before smiling. “I know just the place.”

 

The archangels sat properly when the couple disappeared.

“I hope Yoongi was joking about the kidnapping.” Hoseok spoke, staring with wide eyes ahead.

Namjoon was reflecting the same look. “He looked pretty serious.”

“And I am _done_!”

Both of them jumped at the sound of Seokjin’s voice as the man plopped between them.

“Seokjin! Where have you been!?” Hoseok exclaimed in delight when he saw his friend wasn’t hurt.

The angel took a deep breath in before shaking his head, cheeks puffed. “I was gathering info.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “Info about what?”

Seokjin sighed. “About the war, Seungri and his dogs, Jimin and Jeongguk and most importantly I heard whispers about Michael’s army.”

“What?!” Hoseok screeched as he stood up from the couch. “Are you serious?!”

“They were just whispers! Nothing for sure. I didn’t hear Michael or Gabriel.”

“That’s bad.” Namjoon ran his hands through his hair, slightly tugging on it instead of pinching himself. “That’s horrible.”

“And those idiots just left! We can’t find them to tell them!” Hoseok bit his nails nervously.

Seokjin looked at the two of them. “What do we do now?”

Namjoon shook his head. “We can’t do _anything_. If Michael or Gabriel starts gathering an army we’re destined to die. We won’t make it out of that one alive.”

Hoseok sat back down and Seokjin patted his back, hoping to relax him a bit but the man couldn’t calm down. “We’re done. Gabriel and Michael mean game’s over. We can’t fight them on our own and no one else is a fool to join us and fight them. We’re the only idiots here. We’re going to die.” Hoseok lowered his head and locked his fingers behind it.

“Hoseok, we’re not going to die.” Seokjin spoke with a tone that made Namjoon look at him. “We’re going to find a way because only Father is invincible. Everything else He created can be dealt with.” He turned to look at Namjoon. “We’ll find a way to deal with everything because demons must have something up their sleeve too, right? We just need to find the right demons.”

“Right demons... it’s like finding a fire that doesn’t burn you.” Hoseok scoffed before standing up and looking at both of them. “I’m going upstairs to talk to Seungri. You two try to find a demon and if it’s necessary make a deal with them.”

“Okay.” Seokjin nodded, glancing at Namjoon who also nodded.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a 'Live a Proper Life' manual ASAP :')  
> Anyways, I have no idea what I've written, I've been feeling strange for the past few days (could be the Blood Moon rising) but here you go!  
> Sorry for mistakes or if something's not understandable, ask and I'll answer :)  
> Leave kudos and comments, I feed off those.  
> ♥♥♥


	6. Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for being M.I.A. for so long. 
> 
> Secondly,my grandfather passed away and for a while I just couldn't force myself to write a single word. I'm really sorry, I thought about you guys a lot (Almost every day) and I really wanted to write something, at least a few sentences per day but that was actually the first time in my life that I lost someone so close to me and it was a huge hit. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand that and I'll be writing more since I've been back on track haha, I suppose time does help you (forget, not heal)

 

Jimin looked around the greenness with a satisfied glint in his eyes. And Jeongguk would keep his objections silent if that were the case. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the woman who didn’t mind walking up the hill.

“Jeonggukie look!” Jimin giggled as he pointed to a tree. There was a nest on one of the branches and a bird that landed there was welcomed by screeching of the birdies. “That’s adorable!” The boy covered his mouth with his hand as he watched the scene with a fond look on his face.

Jeongguk savoured the picture and the feeling of happiness that was coming off Jimin in waves.

“Oh, watch out!” Jackson reached out in front of Mark to stop him from approaching a bush but he ended up tripping and diving headfirst.

The others laughed as Mark helped him out of the bush, taking out the grass and the leaves out of his hair while Jackson glared at the others.

“This is nice.” Jimin said, fondness coating his words. Jeongguk smiled as he looked at him. Jimin returned the gaze. “This is exactly what I’ve been hoping for since a few days ago.”

Jeongguk tilted his head to side as he considered his words. “Well, I was hoping for less of _them_ but as long as you’re happy.”

Jimin hit his shoulder but couldn’t hide his smile. “This is perfect, Jeonggukie.”

Jeongguk wrapped his arm around him and nodded. “It is.”

 

“Hey, is his eatable?” Jackson stared at blackberries and he could imagine how sweet and juicy they’d be. He reached for them but Mark slapped his hand.

“Ask Sunmi first!” He scolded as he grabbed his ear and dragged him ahead.

Jackson bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. “Ouch! But they look healthy!”

Sunmi raised an eyebrow as she watched them, an amused smile growing on her face. “Yes?”

Mark opened his hand in front of her. “Jackson almost ate these. Is it safe to eat stuff from around here?”

Sunmi wasn’t surprised to see blackberries growing in the forest but she couldn’t shake off an uneasy feeling. It wasn’t actually a presence of someone it was more like presence of _something_ that bothered her.

“Don’t eat it. Throw it away.” She ordered before speeding ahead.

Jackson pouted as he watched Mark throw the berries as far as he could. “But I’m hungry!”

Mark rolled his eyes. “We’ll be there by nightfall, Sunmi told us already. Just don’t get poisoned by something, Jackson.”

“Yeah, yeah, humans know we’re weak for flowers.” Jackson groaned in pain when Mark punched him.

“I’m serious. A witch could’ve casted a spell on those.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

 

Jaebom smirked as he watched the two men in front of him converse like they had known each other since the Creation. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone nudged him. He smiled at Youngjae, almost ignoring Yugyeom on the other side of the man.

“They’re hitting it off pretty well.” Youngjae whispered, knowing they could hear if they wanted to.

“Don’t tell anyone but-“ Jaebom leaned close to Youngjae’s ear. “Jackson’s always had a thing for Mark.”

“Really!?” Youngjae laughed.

Yugyeom chuckled. “Has a thing for him but not the balls to tell him.”

 

Jeongguk didn’t have to bother to notice how uneasy Sunmi felt. He couldn’t leave Jimin’s side, the boy was talking to him about the nature and mountains but he couldn’t take his eyes off Sunmi, suddenly becoming hyper aware of their surroundings.

“Sunmi.” He spoke, gaining the attention of others.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. “Yes?”

“Is something the matter?”

“No. Hurry up, we’re close.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoongi smiled from where he was standing. Taehyung was laughing, surrounded by children that were explaining to him how they had fun every time Mrs Lee let them out. Apparently the woman was an angel and they were all aware of how children in other orphanages were treated.

Taehyung was greatly bothered by that, his face did nothing to hide how worried and angry he was feeling. He rubbed the back of a four year old girl that was wrapped around him, probably asleep but Taehyung didn’t mind at all.

“Hey, isn’t that man scary?” Someone whispered and Yoongi realized he had been spotted. Taehyung’s eyes easily found Yoongi’s and both of them smiled at each other.

“We should call the police.”

“Right, that’s what Mrs Lee told us to do.”

Taehyung smiled at them. “He’s not a bad person. He’s actually my boyfriend.”

Girls turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Boyfriend? But you’re a boy too.”

Taehyung shrugged, hand moving across the little girl’s back. “That doesn’t mean I can’t love him the way I’d love a girl. Plus, he’s much prettier than a girl.”

He watched the kids watch Yoongi. One of the girls nodded before looking at him. “He’s scary but sexy.”

The children gasped as one of them slapped her arm. “That’s a bad word!”

The girl rubbed her arm with a pout. “No it’s not! Mrs Lee said that about Mr Kim!”

Taehyung covered his mouth to keep his laugh in.

“Mrs Lee is an adult!” A boy yelled. “She can say bad words!”

“Right! But we can’t! Otherwise a monster will come out from our closet!”

“There are no monsters in closets!”

Another argument started and Taehyung watched them argue innocently, without insults or degrading words. It made him feel at peace and young again. He couldn’t spend his early ages of life like this; oblivious to the roughness and injustice of his world. These children could. Taehyung wanted to promise that.

But he was aware of how unpredictable his life had become. He couldn’t promise anything anymore. He could only hope to come out of this whole mess alive along with his lover and his friends. He wanted them all to sit down after everything ends, to laugh and enjoy life like the children around them were.

He stood up quietly before motioning for Yoongi to come closer. The closer the man came to him the happier he became.

“Yoongi, your face makes people call the cops. Smile a little.”

Yoongi shrugged, gazing at the children that were still arguing. “Can’t help it. Came outta mama with a face like this.”

Taehyung turned to Yoongi with wide eyes, surprised by the different behaviour. Yoongi turned to look at him with a lazy smile. “Yoongi, did you hit your head on something?”

“No.” Yoongi chuckled. “I guess all this youth is getting to my head.”

“What? No, that’s not it.”

Yoongi sighed. “Perhaps it’s just you.”

“Me?” Taehyung smiled, shifting the girl in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You don’t have to.”

Taehyung stared at him and the man didn’t look away from his eyes. Something sparked between them and Taehyung felt goosebumps dance along his skin. He cleared his throat and looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed for letting himself get aroused with a young child in his arms.

“I’ll take her inside and then we’ll go.”

Yoongi suppressed his laugh and nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The little house hidden by the trees was smaller than Jimin’s back home but it still managed to look comfortable and homey. Jeongguk’s hand strengthened around his own and Jimin knew the knight had already known what Jimin’s first impression would be. The man smiled at him gently, a small comforting smile which Jimin returned.

The door of the house opened and a tall, lean man appeared, dressed in a hanbok. The newcomers stopped to stare in confusion and surprise as the man wore an annoyed expression on his face.

“Welcome, visitors.” He sounded like he was forced to live.

“Enthusiasm!” Someone scolded from inside the house, followed by snickering.

The man closed his eyes and forced a smile that resembled a grimace. “Welcome, visitors!” The man raised his voice. Although it was supposed to sound welcoming and cheerful, he sounded like he was about to scream and claw at his face. “Our house has been a safe haven for almost a million years!”

Jimin glanced at Jeongguk, hand moving to cover his smile but the man was busy staring at Sunmi. The woman was grinning from ear to ear as she stared at the stranger, oblivious to Jeongguk’s attention.

“Kibum won a bet?” Sunmi snickered as she walked up the stairs to the front door, a slight bounce in her steps. The man sighed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It was this or doing my make-up with Yeri’s poop.”

The demons laughed as they walked over to the man and greeted him with hugs and friendly words. Once Jimin stood in front of him the man bowed his head and smiled.

“You must be Jimin.”

The boy nodded. “Nice to meet you.” Jimin shook his hand but Jinki pulled him in a hug.

“You look so much like your mother.” He spoke close to his ear and Jimin shuddered, eyes falling shut as he relaxed in the man’s arms.

Jeongguk growled as he pulled Jimin back and scoffed at the angel. “The fuck you doing, Jinki?”

The angel stared at him with wide eyes but before he could say anything another man stepped in front of Jinki and returned the icy glare.

“He didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t give a fuck, he’s not allowed near Jimin at all.”

Jinki side stepped Kibum to stand in front of Jeongguk. “It’s because of Yeri, it’s the only way to get her to sleep so it comes out unconsciously. Sorry, Jimin.”

Jimin slapped Jeongguk’s arm and glared. The man crossed his arms and looked away, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. Jimin rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay, really. Jeongguk gets carried away like this very often.”

The man bit the inside of his cheek as he glared at Kibum who was glaring right back from behind Jinki.

“I think we should sit down.” Jaebom spoke.

Youngjae nodded and smiled albeit nervously. Jeongguk and Kibum looked ready to pounce on each other any second. “Yeah, we should rest. The trip was harsh on our feet. Jimin, come on. Are you hungry?”

The hybrid hummed before nodding. He followed Youngjae further inside while Jeongguk glued himself to his side. Jimin’s fingers brushed against Jeongguk’s before he intertwined them. He glanced at Jeongguk with a small smile that was returned.

 

Jaebom sighed in relief when they disappeared in the kitchen. He turned to look for Sunmi but the woman was out of sight. He looked at Kibum.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

Kibum snorted as he took Jinki’s hand. “Why would I? He deserved a punch, not an explanation.”

“Still.” Yugyeom shrugged. “Jimin is pregnant so Jeongguk is worse than before.”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, I think Jimin is the only one able to keep him in check.”

“Yeah. Remember that time when he punched life out of Jaebom?” Yugyeom shook his head. The mentioned demon glared at them.

Yugyeom turned towards Kibum and Jinki to speak, entirely ignoring Jaebom. “Jeongguk was the one who found Jimin but the deal was to leave him with us. When he left Jimin wasn’t feeling well so Jaebom went after Jeongguk.”

“Jeongguk indented Jaebom’s face.” Jackson snickered. However he pouted when Mark hit the back of his head.

Jaebom sighed through his nose. “Let’s sit first. Then I’ll indent someone’s face.”

Jackson grimaced when Jaebom turned away but he caught the sight of Mark’s face yelling disapproval. He pouted as he latched onto the man’s arm but Mark shook his head without uttering a word.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sunmi closed her eyes as she ran her forefinger along the bridge of the baby’s nose. With her other hand she reached inside her pocket and placed a lone hawthorn on top of Yeri’s forehead. The baby grunted as it grabbed onto Sunmi’s sleeve and the woman opened her eyes to smile at her.

“Hey, angel.” She held Yeri up before holding her against her chest. “Oh, you’ve grown since the last time I visited. And you’re heavier!” Yeri growled as she curled her little fingers around Sunmi’s collar and pulled.

The woman laughed. “Look at you; going all Wonder Woman on me.”

The baby suddenly stilled and Sunmi’s stomach twisted with worry as she pulled her away to look at her. But Yeri was staring somewhere behind her head. The familiar presence made Sunmi sigh as relief washed over her. She turned around to glare at Jinyoung.

“What in Hell are you doing here?!”

Jinyoung stared at the baby, not paying attention to the woman. When Sunmi turned away from him and placed the baby back in the crib he moved closer.

“Something is bothering you.” He spoke, hands in his pockets as he made sure there was a thin wall between them.

Sunmi shook her head while looking up at him with wide eyes. She leaned back against the crib when Jinyoung’s presence became too much.

“Nothing is bothering me. The hybrids are safe, we’re safe – that was the plan.”

Sunmi took in a sharp breath when Jinyoung leaned forward, his hands resting on her hips as his lips brushed against her temple. Her eyes fluttered shut at the warmth the man was radiating.

“This feeling of uneasiness... brought me here.”

“I wasn’t...” She gasped when her uneasiness grew stronger as well as other emotions. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, stumbling away from him with a growl. “You fucking-“

Jinyoung chuckled. “That’s what I felt. Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Sunmi scoffed. “As if you care about that.” She forced every cell in her body to lock Jinyoung’s emotions away from her own, seeing as the man took the liberty of increasing her feelings against her will.

Jinyoung growled. “If it concerns the hybrids then yes; I do fucking care.”

The woman glanced at the door, making sure she couldn’t feel anyone on the floor before looking at Jinyoung.

“On our way here Mark found blueberries with a hint of magic in them. I realized later that I could also feel a large amount of betonies, dandelions and asphodels.”

Jinyoung didn’t show it but Sunmi knew the man was aware of the strength of those herbs if a witch got to them.

“You’re saying there’s a witch around?”

Sunmi shrugged, rubbing her arm as she looked down at Yeri. “I’m saying that that was the cause of my uneasiness. I didn’t sense any magic other than the one in the herbs.”

Jinyoung nodded. He stared at Sunmi for a moment but the woman didn’t look up from the floor. She could see his feet in front her before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Neither of them said anything but Sunmi enjoyed the comfort of his embrace.

“I’ll take care of it. Make sure no one goes too far from this cottage.”

He moved back and she looked up at him. His eyes glistened as the corners of his lips curled into a small smile. Before she could say a word he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk looked down at his reflection in the river. A small breeze caressed his skin before he turned around.

Hyeri smiled at him. “Hey.”

The man smiled back and nodded. “Hey.”

She moved closer before sitting down and Jeongguk didn’t hesitate to follow her, feeling rude for standing over her.

“Took you long enough to come to me.” Hyeri shook her head with a smile while playing with the grass.

Jeongguk couldn’t remember promising to come to her; he couldn’t remember the woman asking anything of him. She looked up at him and nodded.

“You’re here because I’m no longer able to tell Jimin what I should’ve.”

Shiver ran down his spine as he anticipated her words. “What is it?”

Hyeri sighed, taking her time with answering while Jeongguk felt his fingers twitch. “It’s about his pregnancy. I forgot to tell him how harsh it will be.”

“What do you mean? Is something going to happen to him?”

The woman turned to look at Jeongguk. “You already know he’s able to hide his presence. If he leaves your side you won’t be able to find him no matter what kind of ways you try. Jimin can’t be found unless he wants to.”

“I know. But this place is safe, there’s nothing to attack him or harm him.”

“Are you sure?”

Jeongguk’s muscles tensed as he stared at her.

She chuckled. “Long before Jonghyun met me he was summoned by a shaman. She was a cruel and vile creature, loved only by monsters of her own calibre. She sold her soul to Jonghyun. What she wanted in return were magic, powers, demonic minions and whatnot. But just in time Sunmi came and stopped him. Jonghyun didn’t make a deal with her. But he took her soul.”

“But Jonghyun’s souls didn’t pass onto Jimin.”

“No, they didn’t. But she wants revenge. Because of Jonghyun she can’t make a deal with a different demon.”

“Is she coming after Jimin?”

Hyeri nodded. “I’m afraid so. Sunmi will tell you more. I’m here for a different reason.”

Jeongguk stayed quiet. A bird landed next to him and he found himself staring at it. He couldn’t remember the last time an animal didn’t avoid him because of the strength of his presence.

“Jimin won’t be able to give birth unless he’s safe. If he senses danger he’ll flee and find a safe place. You mustn’t move away from his side; awake or asleep. And his child will exhaust him greatly, more than a human child would but that’s only because Jimin’s child feeds off Jimin’s energy the more it grows.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing dangerous. He’ll just be more tired and someone will probably have to be by his side 24/7. The child he’s carrying will split his abilities in half.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning Jimin won’t be _the_ hybrid, anymore. His powers will be shared with his child. And the hybrid Kibum gave birth to is already sharing its everything with Jimin, he’s just not feeling it yet.”

“I don’t understand. Kibum’s child has nothing to do with Jimin.”

“Yes it does. They’re both hybrids. The more hybrids exist, the weaker they are individually. When it was just Jimin he was the strongest and the most dangerous one. But when Kibum gave birth to Yeri Jimin’s powers were transferred to her because that’s the way hybrids are; they share.”

Jeongguk closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “You’re losing me.”

Hyeri laughed lightly. “You’ll see it for yourself. Jimin will lose his presence in the room, his dominance. I’m sure you’ve all submitted to him at some point.”

Jeongguk smiled when he remembered, not only the others but himself. “Yeah. But he’ll stay the same, right?”

The woman nodded. “Of course he will. Well, the hormones aside.” The smile on her face turned into a sadder one. “Make sure to surround him with daisies and find him a ruby to always carry around.”

“What for?”

“Because of his angel blood he’ll find peace and comfort in daisies and probably other flowers while his demon blood will find satisfaction in powerful gems.”

“I see.”

“Sunmi probably has some stones in her bag. She’s a seer but a demon too.”

Jeongguk nodded. “Got it.”

“Oh, and since Jimin is a man he can’t give birth the natural way.”

“What? What does that mean? We have to cut it out of him?”

“I’m afraid so. But don’t worry, Jimin might feel contractions but the real deal will be totally different. He’ll know when the time is right.”

The man stared at her with wide eyes but she continued to smile like she was telling him a funny story. “Are you sure we can do this without... without some kind of a professional? Who helped you give birth?”

Hyeri shook her head. “No one. It was just Jonghyun and I. But it went smoothly because... because we wanted Jimin, we wanted everything that Jimin carried with him and it didn’t matter. We’d loved him since the moment he came to exist. It’s what means to be a good parent. It doesn’t matter what you have to deal with, as long as your child is happy.”

Jeongguk could already see it; Jimin standing near a window in their house that was far away from all the danger. Jimin was smiling down at a small bundle in his arms and Jeongguk could hear soft sounds coming from the bundle. Warmth spread through his body as he imagined Jimin looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that showed how happy he was; they were shining and tears were almost falling from his eyes.

_Our baby, Jeonggukie_

Jeongguk’s heart seemed to grow in his chest as those words echoed in his mind.

Hyeri noticed the change in his demeanour and reached out to ruffle his hair. “You’ve grown so much Jeongguk. I’m proud of you.”

A feeling of content and satisfaction, achievement and pride washed over him and he couldn’t wipe away the tears in time. Hyeri muttered something as she pulled him closer to her chest while wrapping her arm around him.

“Don’t be sad or angry when Jimin says something rude or if he doesn’t say anything at all. You know, I actually hit Jonghyun when he tried to feed me. And it was the dish I was craving. We’re really dangerous when we’re pregnant, Jeongguk.”

She chuckled. “But I suppose if you stay with us through all that you just gain more of our hearts and we just become more loyal. Sorry on Jimin’s behalf in advance, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk smiled through the tears, unable to hold it back when he thought of the short boy. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t forgive him, Hyeri. He could rip my heart out but I’d still smile because it was _him_.”

Hyeri placed a small kiss on his temple. “I don’t doubt that. That’s exactly what Jonghyun used to tell me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Jeongguk!” Jimin shook the man, hands gripping his collar as he watched him stare up at the ceiling. Jimin forgot how to breathe as Jaebom crouched beside him and pressed his fingers against Jeongguk’s pulse point.

He said nothing as Jaebom cursed. Someone pulled him away despite his efforts to stay close to his mate. “What happened to him!? Jaebom!”

Mark and Youngjae pulled him back while Jackson was beside Jaebom, talking about something while Yugyeom ran out of the room to find Sunmi.

Youngjae groaned when Jimin’s elbow met his eye. The boy sprung from his seat and ran to his mate’s side. Jackson tried to pull him away but Jimin punched him unexpectedly.

“Don’t fucking touch me! What the hell happened to him!?”

At that time Sunmi came running through the door. She cupped Jeongguk’s face gently, her eyes shining red. Jeongguk’s eyes remained dark brown and Jimin couldn’t help but think of the worst.

“Sunmi, is he...” Jimin wiped his tears as he swallowed a lump. “Is he dead?”

The woman stared at Jeongguk silently before she pushed her fingers through Jeongguk’s chest. Jeongguk’s face confronted into one of pain as he screamed. Jackson held Jimin back when the boy tried to push Sunmi away. Light suddenly blinded all of them and Jimin shielded his eyes as Jackson pushed his face against his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk stared up at the ceiling for a moment, not hearing anything around him. Jimin’s face appeared above him, flushed cheeks stained with warm tears. Jeongguk’s hand was heavy but he lifted it towards Jimin’s face to gently wipe the tears away. Jimin laughed through the tears as he leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

“I thought you were gone.” Jimin whispered and that was the first sound that reached Jeongguk’s ears.

Other sounds followed; harsh breathing, whining and moaning as well as talking. In the distance he could hear a baby crying.

_Baby_

Jeongguk looked down at Jimin’s stomach. The boy helped him sit up on the bed. His hands found Jimin’s and he pulled the boy in an embrace. Hyeri’s words were still floating in his head and he thanked her repeatedly for being such a caring mother.

Jimin sobbed quietly, the sounds muffled by Jeongguk’s T-shirt. Jeongguk leaned his forehead against Jimin’s and focused on the memories of Hyeri.

 

The others watched with curious and worried eyes as both of the men fell silent. Sunmi hummed as she waited.

“What’s happening?” Jaebom asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple.

“I think Jimin is looking at Jeongguk’s memories.” Sunmi answered.

Youngjae looked at the woman with wide eyes. “Really? That’s Jeongguk’s ability, right? Usually knights can’t share memories because of their nature.”

Sunmi shrugged. “Yeah but Jimin’s a hybrid. Maybe he’ll lose this ability. Maybe he’ll be able to do it but with difficulties. But Jeongguk is the strongest of all knights, and he’s mastered almost everything when it comes to his nature.”

“Yeah, lower statuses can’t.” Jaebom’s smile was bitter and Youngjae was bothered by it.

He slid his fingers through Jaebom’s with a small comforting smile and Jaebom didn’t take too long to return it.

 

Jimin opened his eyes to look into Jeongguk’s eyes. His mother’s words still rang loudly in his head but they became quieter and quieter the longer Jeongguk stared at him. The man smiled while gently brushing his cheek.

“I love you.”

 

Jackson shivered as the knight uttered those words. He had known Jeongguk since that time when Jeongguk mocked _love_ and those who didn’t hide their feelings. The man was a nightmare to lower statuses and the higher ones seemed to bend on Jeongguk’s requests, further showing what kind of reputation Jeongguk had built.

To hear those three words from someone who despised them so much only showed how much he’d changed; how much _Jimin_ had changed him.

Love

Jackson glanced at the man on his left. Mark was watching the scene with a small smile, happy for the two. It had Jackson longing for something.

 

“I love you too. So much.” Jimin cried as he wrapped his arms Jeongguk and jumped onto his lap.

Jaebom nodded to himself as he dragged the others out of the room. “Okay, that’s our cue.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jin shivered as he watched Hoseok pace around the room. “Hoseok, we should start gathering angels. There are plenty of angels in Heaven who support the decision of keeping the hybrid safe.”

Hoseok shook his head. He stopped and looked up at him. “Seokjin, we’re talking about Gabriel and Michael. There’s no angel dumb enough to go against them.”

“There must be.” Namjoon smiled lightly from his spot on the couch. Jin looked at him and smiled in thanks. The angel could never deal with gloom moods and situations like this one.

Namjoon nodded to him before looking at Hoseok. “There must be some reason left in Gabriel and Michael. We can talk to them and try to get them to see things from our point of view.”

“They won’t.” Hoseok covered his face. “In their eyes Jimin is an abomination; a mistake made by one of their own sisters and they’re not going to go easy on us. Michael will want us dead more than he wanted Satan out of Heaven.”

“Okay, that scares me.” Jin muttered. He sat down beside Namjoon and the archangel sighed.

“We’ll figure it out. Just give me time and I’ll think of something. There’s a solution for every problem.”

“Humans say that, Namjoon. This is different. I’m sure Father will cast us out personally.” Hoseok gritted his teeth. “We should have never...”

The rest didn’t have to be spoken; his brothers knew what Hoseok wanted to say. But it didn’t mean they agreed.

Namjoon’s eyes flashed blue as they met Hoseok’s. “What we did was right. What we’re about to do is right, too. We saved an innocent life and we proved that we picked the right side. I don’t care about Michael and Gabriel if they’ll go after Jimin because Jimin didn’t choose to be a hybrid or because he fell in love with Jeongguk. I’m ready to die to protect Jimin and his child because I _feel_ it’s the right thing to do.”

Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek as he stared back at Namjoon. “We’re creatures of Heaven, Namjoon. We should have never left Heaven.”

Namjoon stood up from the couch and straightened his back. “If you regret doing this then we have nothing to discuss.”

Seokjin jumped from his seat when Namjoon turned around and left the living room. He looked at Hoseok, not knowing what to tell him, how to comfort him. But the man shook his head and waved him off before disappearing.

 

The angel found Namjoon sitting outside on the stairs. Seokjin tentatively sat next to him but the archangel didn’t look at him.

“I begged Hoseok to let me come with him when I found him stealing weapons from the arsenal. Seungri found Hoseok and I didn’t hesitate to run away with him. I felt free of the reigns the other archangels had on me.”

Seokjin nodded, understanding the feeling.

“And I don’t regret it, it made me happy.” Namjoon glanced at Seokjin. “It made me happy that I could save someone like Jimin. I was proud of myself. I’m not scared of Michael. I’ll fight him head on because Michael never felt what I have.”

“Michael is stronger. There’s nothing we can do about it. The only thing we can do it buy Jimin enough time.”

“Then we’ll do that.”

“We’re all going to die.”

“Not all of us.” Namjoon chuckled. He looked up at Seokjin before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. “We’re going to save as much of us as we can.”

“What if we can’t?”

Namjoon sighed and Seokjin thought he’d tell him to shut up and be a little optimistic.

“Then we’ll die trying to save each other. That’s the best way to die.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minho ran his hand through his hair as he watched Rose tend to Jongin’s wound. The injured man was restless on his bed, sweating profusely and almost screaming. The wound that stretched across his abdomen was visibly turning purple and bubbles were appearing on the surface.

Daesung’s eyes met Minho’s and the former quickly looked back at his injured friend.

“How is this possible?”

Rose glanced at Daesung, eyes shining with tears. She remained silent, leaving the talking to Minho.

Minho sighed. “A witch’s work is the only explanation.”

“That house belonged to a demon. He was the only one living there. Plus I couldn’t feel any remnants of other presence. Or magic.”

“It was a witch, Daesung. An old one and a witch thirsty for demon blood.” Minho could only think of one.

“Are you sure it’s her?”

They all turned to look at Minji who was standing at the door. Her attention was on Jongin before she focused on their leader.

Minho nodded while focusing on Jongin. “It’s her. I know it is.”

“What do we do now? Jongin is dying.” Minji moved closer to him, her eyes seeking his. “We have less than a few hours which means there’s no time to look for her!”

“Then we look for an antidote.”

“Where?”

Minho glanced at Daesung. “We find Sunmi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk carded his fingers through Jimin’s hair while feeding him another raspberry. The hybrid grinned widely as he looked up at his mate from his lap. Jeongguk’s nose scrunched up before he burst into laughter, filled with happiness and content with the little cocoon they managed to build.

“I want a girl.” Jimin said after a while.

Jeongguk hummed, his fingers moving to Jimin’s forehead. “Got a name?”

“No. But I want something cute.”

“Hyeri sounds cute.”

Jimin looked up at him, his smile faltering before he close his eyes and nodded. “Hyeri.”

Jeongguk leaned down to kiss his forehead. “But I want more than one kid. I hope we have triplets.”

Jimin laughed at that, body shifting along and closer to Jeongguk’s stomach. Still shaking, Jimin sat up and made himself comfortable in his mate’s lap.

“Are there any kinks I should know of?” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows and Jeongguk laughed.

His hands rested on Jimin’s hips for a moment before moving to his arms and to his fingers which he intertwined with his own.

“I don’t have kinks. I’m just addicted to you and I love everything you do.”

Jimin puffed his cheeks before leaning in and kissing him. “Aren’t you afraid of overdosing?”

Jeongguk shrugged. “Don’t care. I’ll come back from the dead to you.”

Jimin squealed when he felt Jeongguk’s fingers dance along his ribs. Jeongguk hovered over him and stopped the tickling with a wet kiss on the boy’s cheek. Jimin wiped a stray tear from his temple before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Jeonggukie... I’m hungry.”

The hybrid awaited the late reaction but when Jeongguk picked him up he was thrown into another laughing fit.  

 

Jackson bit his lip as he stared at Mark’s hand at the table. The latter was talking to Jinki and Kibum, catching up with his friends while Jackson couldn’t help but feel his fingers twitch, eager to reach out for Mark’s hand.

The man groaned when he felt a jab against his ribs. He turned to yell at Yugyeom but stopped when he remembered that Mark was more of an angel than a demon. He sneered at Jaebom who laughed across the table.

“Shut up!”

Yugyeom snickered. “You almost look like Jeongguk when he looks at Jimin.”

The two demons laughed while Jackson couldn’t find the joke funny; not after remembering clearly _why_ Jeongguk looked at Jimin the way he did. It was a look of utter affection and love and it was so strong that the knight didn’t even have to voice it.

Just in time the mentioned couple came to the kitchen. Jimin was giggling while hanging on Jeongguk’s shoulder and the man once again didn’t have to say anything; everybody could see that fondness and affection. Jackson watched the man set the boy on his feet before sitting down and pulling him in his lap. Jimin’s face turned red as he hit Jeongguk on the chest but didn’t object and instead made himself comfortable.

The warmth in Jackson’s chest spread throughout his body.

But the warmth on his little finger was what made him look aside. Mark glanced at him shyly with a small smile, his eyes shining as he looked away and continued talking to his friends. But Jackson couldn’t tear his eyes off the man.

Yugyeom watched the smile that grew on his face. He looked at Jaebom, thinking the man probably witnessed the same thing but Jaebom was busy smiling at the angel next to him, oblivious to those around him.

The demon wondered if anyone would notice him leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Morning came sooner than any of them expected. But Jeongguk couldn’t say the same about Jimin. Jeongguk woke up a few times to witness the younger boy shifting and whining but it seemed like he was dreaming. So instead of moving away and leaving him be, Jeongguk pulled the boy close to him and hoped it would bring him the peace he was seeking.

Wrong.

It was dawn when Jeongguk felt his body being pushed away but by the time he could grab onto Jimin, his back met the cold floor.

“Jimin?!” He quickly stood up, afraid something was happening but the younger was sound asleep and curled into a fetal position. Sighing in relief, the knight lied next to him and despite hesitating he held his palm against Jimin’s forehead.

For a moment he was lost in all the thoughts and memories but soon it cleared up and showed what Jimin was dreaming.

_“Look, Hyeri!” Jimin giggled as he helped a little baby stand before looking over his shoulder and into Jeongguk’s eyes. “Appa came home!”_

Jeongguk’s heart skipped a beat as he witnessed the scene like it was a movie. It brought joy to Jeongguk knowing his mate thought so much about their life together that he was dreaming about it too.

Suddenly Jeongguk was pushed out of Jimin’s head and it took him a moment to realize that Jimin was staring at him with barely opened but still bright blue eyes.

“Kookie...?” Jimin muttered, rubbing his eyes and Jeongguk stared at him, speechless.

His mate was beautiful. His eyes were shining as if he’d come back from an amusement park despite just peaking through his eyelids.

“Yes, baby?” Jeongguk automatically answered, the words coming out naturally.

Jimin smiled lazily, eyes closing as he rolled closer to Jeongguk. He buried his face in the man’s chest and sighed loudly.

“I had a beautiful dream.”

Jeongguk lips stretched into a wide smile as he ran his hand through Jimin’s hair. “Really? What was it about?”

Jimin hummed and for a moment Jeongguk thought he fell asleep but the younger sighed again and looked up at him.

“About the three of us. I had a dream about our family.”

Jeongguk smiled as he closed his eyes. “We’re going to be one hell of a family.”

Jimin giggled as he playfully smacked the man’s chest. “Hey! We’re going to be a wonderful family.” Jimin glared at him before laying his head back on Jeongguk’s chest. The knight waited for a moment before he heard Jimin sigh. “But yes, I can see why.”

When Jeongguk laughed Jimin didn’t hesitate to push him off the bed again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael raised his hand up to observe it. It had been so long since the last time he’d been out of Heaven, let alone in a vessel. It felt strange being trapped inside a little body and even though it had been an hour he could feel the human body cracking under the pressure, cracking and falling apart.

“Amazed by something so little, brother?”

Gabriel appeared beside him and Michael smiled, satisfied with his brother’s presence. “Amazed by how much this little can take.”

His brother hummed in neither agreement nor the opposite, but Michael knew Gabriel was never as keen on the humans as their Father was. “Certainly. Have you spoken to our brothers?”

Michael sighed, not impressed by the lack of amazement from his brother. His eyes brightened, pure white light shining. Gabriel took a glance at himself in a mirror on the wall. He couldn’t stand looking like a human, he was above them, more than them. They were pests and annoying, always wishing from God something without giving anything in return.

Yet his Father, the Merciful one always forgave them and granted their pleas.

Gabriel hated humans for being selfish. But he bowed to them because his Father told him to do so and God knew Gabriel would obey. Gabriel was a good son.

That meant he had to make sure to correct his sister’s mistake.

The hybrid had to die.

 

Michael turned around and looked into his eyes. “They’re ready.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...humans know we’re weak for flowers." What Jackson meant was that there are certain herbs that are especially venomous to demons and some humans use them as charms to protect themselves and their homes. 
> 
> P.S. Didn't edit it too much like I usually do so there might be more mistakes (than usually :'))


	7. Games

It’s too dark to see anything outside but Michael can feel the presence of his brothers and sisters. Gabriel hadn’t reported in at all. However, Michael knows if he can have faith in anyone, then it’s Gabriel.

The angels bow their heads when Michael approaches them. He smiles at them. Being in the presence of his kin always makes him feel lighter and more relaxed. He believes it’s the knowledge that these angels and archangels trust him with their lives and that they’re going to be there right beside him whether he chooses to go to war or against it.

The thought makes him frown suddenly. A few angels notice but wait patiently.

“It’s been a long time since the last time I saw you.” He scans the unknown faces but auras that are too familiar. “I’ve missed you all.”

“We missed you too, Michael.” They answer and it’s genuine; they mean it with everything they are.

Gabriel is still absent.

“I’m certain that you know why I’m here.” His eyes meet theirs’. It’s dark but that means nothing to them. “My Father remains silent regarding our decision to go to war against our own kin. I’m ashamed and hurt by the actions of my sister. However...”

In his mind appears an image of Hyeri and Jonghyun. It’s there for a second but the feelings invoked inside his “heart” remain. His hand flies to his chest and the angels around him appear confused and worried.

_She was happy the same way God’s children are. It was a choice and a chance given to her by Father. Of so many angels it had to be her. That must mean something._

Michael shivers at the voice in his head. His gaze falls to his hand that hangs limp by his side.

_What if the chance was given to you? Would you have passed it as a test? Or would you have accepted it as a ticket to eternal happiness? Perhaps...Hyeri was an angel who, in Father’s eyes, deserved this as a reward._

“Brother?”

Gabriel’s voice stops the ones in his head. He looks at his brother who shows an expression of concern.

“Are you not feeling well?” It’s a strange question considering who they are but it’s a fact that angels and archangels are the safest in Heaven. The moment they come to Earth they can be played by creatures of Hell like humans are.

“I’m... fine.” Michael swallows a lump in his throat and wipes his forehead. It’s sweat. He’s sweating? Is he... anxious?

Why is he... _uncertain_ suddenly?

Hyeri... and Jonghyun.

Jimin and Jeongguk.

He has little time to be uncertain before it’s too late to make second choices.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin’s woken up by a sound of glass shattering, followed by yelling and groaning. He instinctively reaches out for Jeongguk, seeking the warmth and the safety of his mate’s arms and touch. Jeongguk hums sleepily but even in his unconscious state he snuggles closer to Jimin and his hand settles on his stomach. His fingers are stretched widely across the small bump. Jimin knows the knight is awake and on guard while his vessel sleeps.

 _“Minho-“_ he hears Kibum yell but Jimin is more worried about the silence and a rush of steps downstairs.

Someone arrived, Jimin concludes. No one ever mentioned any guy named Minho.

“Jeongguk.” Jimin nudges the man’s ribs. “Hey!” He whispers sharply and Jeongguk sits up quickly, towering over Jimin.

“What?! What is it?!” His eyes are wide and red while he’s scanning Jimin’s entire body for injuries or whatever else but it makes Jimin stifle a laugh.

“Somebody’s here. We should go downstairs.” Jimin sits up and sighs when Jeongguk wraps himself around him.

“I don’t wanna.” It’s sounds grumpy and childish but Jimin knows he’s the only person in the history who witnessed this behaviour. It makes him smile.

He runs his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair. A sly smirk crawls on his face.

“I’m hungry.”

Jeongguk yawns as he crawls to the edge of the bed. Jimin is about to follow him when Jeongguk pulls him and lifts him in his arms. Jimin giggles and wraps his arms around his neck.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to go downstairs.”

Jeongguk hums. “I did. But then the love of my life carrying my entire world said that he’s hungry so I changed my mind.”

Jimin grimaces at the absolutely adorable answer and hits Jeongguk’s chest playfully. Jeongguk knows he’s a sly idiot and grins widely and proudly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minho watches quietly as Sunmi changes the bandages and mutters words in a language he’s never heard before. All of them are there and waiting for her answer.

It’s bad, they know. All of them can see it in Sunmi’s shaky hands, wide eyes, furrowed eyebrows and many other signs that don’t seem that bright.

Minji’s holding Rose’s hand tightly, whispering every now and then to her while Daesung’s eyes are glued to his partner’s body. Jongin’s breathing fast, struggling to take enough air in his lungs because whatever’s inside his blood is eating him.  Quite literally.

“Jongdae...” Jongin mutters, his fingers gripping onto the sheets that are wet from sweat. “Hyung.”

“He’s hallucinating.” Sunmi whispers, moving away from him for a moment and everyone sees it as a sign of defeat.

“What does that mean?!” Minji walks over to her in two steps and leans towards her face. She looks ready to fire her gun but Sunmi remains professional. As an elf, Minji surely must be an exception considering how fired up she seems. Her personality fits wolves more than elves.

Sunmi nods in reassurance. “I need a minute but there’s not much I can do. This poison... this venom is perhaps beyond my abilities.”

“You’ve treated worse.” Minji growls, her nose almost touching Sunmi’s. The seer is irritated by the lack of respect and manners; she’s lost people too but you don’t see her being rude and disrespectful towards someone who can break her neck like a twig.

Sunmi nods again. “All right. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Hold him down if he starts seizing.”

Daesung and Rose are immediately by his side. Sunmi leaves the room without looking at anyone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoongi’s not that surprised when he sees Namjoon and Seokjin standing in his living room. He sighs, feeling annoyed because this was supposed to be a break for him. And Taehyung.

“What now? Did something happen?” He prays nothing happened.

Namjoon glances at Seokjin. “Something happened. Michael and Gabriel are gathering an army.”

Yoongi nods. “All or nothing.” He growls. “It’s always all or nothing in my life.”

“Hyung!” Taehyung yells form upstairs. “Do you happen to have a TV in this house?!” The younger demon  is walking down the hall, bathed and smelling like a whole meal to Yoongi. Mostly because Yoongi’s scent is entirely covering him.

“We have guests!” Yoongi yells, hoping the demon wasn’t planning on coming downstairs in his underwear. Or naked. Not that he’d mind but that body is only for Yoongi’s eyes.

Taehyung comes down the stairs wearing Yoongi’s hoodie and a pair of sweatpants looking like a model descending from a runway.

“Oh, hi.” He smiles widely, nodding his head in a respectful manner and Seokjin can’t help but smile back, appreciating the gesture.

Yoongi’s eyes are glued to Taehyung as the boy walks past him and to the kitchen, a devilish smirk on his face. Namjoon and Seokjin are uncomfortable for interrupting and invading their moment but there’s no one else they can reach.

Luckily for them, Yoongi gains control and looks at them. “What did you say?”

Seokjin hides his smile behind his hand while Namjoon repeats.

The knight shrugs. “If I remember well, and I know I do-“ Yoongi looks at them from beneath his bangs, “-Michael defeated Lucifer.”

Namjoon sighs. “We don’t have to fight Michael or Gabriel, Yoongi. We just need to somehow try to reason with them.”

“Oh really? And you think they’ll overlook the sin of their sister that will definitely affect more of their brothers?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow, glancing at the kitchen door. “Think about it, kids. Michael has a fucked up sense of justice. He’s a good son ready to follow every order that comes from Above.”

Seokjin looks at Namjoon who looks like he’s aged a thousand years.

“We can’t know unless we try.” Namjoon looks like he’s _this_ close to giving up and just breaking down. “Michael is better than Gabriel, that’s obvious to us who know them. If you could just help me separate Gabriel from him I’d probably be able to talk to Michael.”

Yoongi scoffs. “You’re not in your right mind.”

Namjoon glares at him, fists clenching in anger. “You’re in no position to say that to me.”

The knight smirks, raising an eyebrow in question. “Is that supposed to pinch my heart?” He stands up and walks over to the two angels. Seokjin moves closer to Namjoon in case Yoongi decides to try something.

However, the knight barely glances at him. “I’ve lead legions against your kind and I’ve killed more angels than you can name right now. In case you think you know the nature of your own kin, you should think again. _All_ creatures of Heaven are selfish, ruthless and vicious monsters who crave glory and it doesn’t matter how they claim it as long as they’re seen holy by humans.”

“You claim there are demons that are better but you tell me that there are no good angels?”

“I’m saying you’re able to break just like humans are. You’re greedy for power; you’re greedy for that fucking position in the highest place in Heaven. I don’t give a fuck if all of you rot! Get out of my sight!”

Namjoon looks like he wants to say something, maybe to defend his home – but shakes his head and shifts. Seokjin feels how helpless they are and the more he thought about it the more he realized how small their chances are. Not at winning, but at surviving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk keeps staring at the newcomers sitting impatiently in front of him. Jimin is awkward even without them looking at him but he’s more worried about the man who’s currently being treated by Sunmi. The woman looked frightened and pale when she walked past Jimin and Jeongguk earlier without even acknowledging their presence.

A woman looks up at the two of them and her nostrils widen. It’s behaviour characteristic for wolves but there’s a glow in her skin and sharpness in the way she moves that Jeongguk can’t help but think she’s an elf.

She speaks up quite loudly. “You’re impossible to pinpoint. What are you?” She’s referring to Jimin and quite rudely at that. It irks Jeongguk.

But Jimin ignores her tone and smiles kindly. “I’m Jimin.”

“I’m asking about your kind.” She rolls her eyes and Jeongguk snaps.

“None of your damn business.” He growls. She doesn’t look threatened but her eyes sharpen in a threatening manner.

Jimin looks between the two of them and reaches out for Jeongguk’s hands. The knight doesn’t hesitate to hold onto his sanity which lies right in Jimin’s hands. The elf almost snorts and looks away, looking like she won the fight.

Jimin moves closer to Jeongguk and places a small kiss on his jaw. “I love you.” He whispers in Jeongguk’s ear.

The knight can’t help but grin widely as he looks down at his mate. Jimin’s smile is blinding and his eyes are shining with happiness. It makes Jeongguk pull him closer until Jimin feels like an extension of his own body.

 

The door of the room opens and Sunmi comes out with her eyes glued to the floor. Minho follows behind her looking like weight was lifted off his shoulders. The elf and the other two people stand up and wait impatiently for the news.

Jeongguk’s eyes follow Sunmi who leaves without a word. Minho releases a sigh and smiles.

“She cured him.”

The other elf (Jeongguk concluded easily) sits down and covers her face. She’s so relieved that she starts crying. The man beside her, a demon, comforts her with a wide smile on his face.

“It’s okay, Rose.”

Jimin gets up and drags Jeongguk to the kitchen to find something to eat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Jinyoung sees Sunmi’s body curled on the bed he feels the need to ask for the cause of her behaviour. It’s happened before when he felt her anxiety and worry. But this time her emotions are stronger and Jinyoung wants to know precisely _who_ caused them.

Sunmi is so deep in her thoughts she doesn’t notice Jinyoung until he walks over to the bed and pulls covers over her body. She startles and looks up at Jinyoung with wide eyes. The fear in her eyes is so genuine that it doesn’t leave him indifferent.

He’s about to ask what happened but she wraps her arms around him and pulls him in a hug. For some reason (Jinyoung can’t name it), he returns the favour and holds her tightly against his chest. He hopes she feels safe enough in his arms.

“Death...” She mumbles. He wants to tell her that it doesn’t matter what name she calls him but she speaks again. “Death is coming.” Sunmi looks absent as she speaks. “She’s coming.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No!” Youngjae screams as he struggles to get away from Jaebom. He’s being extremely loud but it’s honestly Jaebom’s fault for being childish and tickling him.

Mark peeks from the kitchen to check up on Jackson but the demon is already making his way towards him.

“Can I help with anything?” He knows the answer is ‘yes’ because a lot of food is necessary to feed so many people. Mark nods towards potatoes.

“Yes, thank you. Peel those.”

Jackson smiles the entire time he peels those potatoes. Mark shakes his head at him but can’t hide his own smile for the same reasons.

 

“Be quiet!” Minji walks into the living room and glowers down on Youngjae. The angel is gasping for air as he leans back against Jaebom. He’s beyond relieved to actually see the look of displeasure on her face.

But Jaebom sees it and scoffs even though it doesn’t have the wanted effect. He leans down to whisper in Youngjae’s ear.

“Let’s go outside.”

The angel hums. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Jaebom stands up and helps Youngjae. “Of course, we won’t go anywhere.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoseok looks around the park without focusing on anything in particular. For some reason he felt the need to just observe his surroundings. So he went to a park.

He hoped no one would notice him there. But it seems like his Father is quite spiteful.

Michael’s presence beside him makes hair stand on the back of his neck. His body freezes and he fears for his life. The archangel doesn’t say anything as he also observes the humans. There’s a look of curiosity on his face as he stares. Hoseok’s hands are trembling.

“Such a beautiful creation.” Michael speaks. “Father sure outdid himself with humans.”

Hoseok remains quiet, his brain too busy thinking of escape routes to focus on Michael.

He turns to look at the angel. There’s a small smile on his face which makes him look like a friend, not a war enemy. Much less someone who can break his neck like a twig.

“I’ve never noticed little angels in Heaven. They never stood out in any way because they all behaved normally and the way they were ‘programmed’ to. However...” He turns his attention to a dog being walked by an elder woman. “When a shepherd leaves his herd for a longer period of time, his sheep become shepherd of their own life. It’s no longer about the herd, but about their own instincts.”

There’s a message coming from the story and Hoseok knows what it is. But he doesn’t speak.

Michael chuckles. “The shepherd has no understanding for their instincts. He needs them for his own personal gain.” His smile disappears and instead he looks down at his hands with a defeated look in his eyes. “I don’t know who our shepherd is anymore, but it seems to me like he’s abandoned us. What Hyeri and Jonghyun did is unacceptable but I’ve been wondering for a few days.”

Hoseok’s mouth drops open as he stares at his brother. Michael ignores his staring and perhaps feels apprehensive about his next words. Hoseok, on the other hand, prays to Father that Michael’s suspicious behaviour is due to what Hoseok anticipates to hear.

“What if Hyeri’s and Jonghyun’s son is not an abomination like we thought?” Michael closes his eyes and leans his head back. “Jimin and Jeongguk never asked for this – who are we to be their judge when they are both at my Father’s mercy?”

Hoseok looks around to make sure no angels are going to jump him. He swallows a lump in his throat. This is his chance! He can persuade Michael to switch sides.

“That’s the idea other angels refuse to accept.” Hoseok is short of breath. Michael nods. He’s seen and heard enough from angels in Heaven. “You have many followers who’ll die for you. If you call the war off, all of them will live. There is no need for this war to happen.”

Michael remains quiet. His head is leaned forward and he’s staring at his hand with his fingers spread apart.

“There’s something else that plays a big part in this conflict, Hoseok. The four horsemen of the apocalypse are going to join forces and the end shall come very soon. The attack of Heaven on the hybrid will not be their only concern, for there are greater catastrophes looming over their fates. Father is not answering our prayers but we can all feel Him. He’s watching us and I don’t want to make a mistake. I didn’t know what the right thing was but I do now. I know He would tell us to be merciful to his child if we asked Him for guidance. So, I will seek my brother’s aid to do the right thing. Inform Jimin and Jeongguk of my decision.”

“How do I know you’re not just pretending?”

Michael sighs. “You can’t know, Hoseok. But you can trust me.” He looks Hoseok in the eyes. “Trust me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jinyoung tries to fight the goosebeumps that cover his body when Sunmi runs her cold fingers down his back. His eyes are closed and he’s focused on images of his future that should fill his head any minute. But Sunmi smiles and presses a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“Ready?” She asks.

There’s a second of hesitation in his chest, he doesn’t feel quite eager for that one second. But he nods before anything crosses his mind.

Sunmi sits in front of him and leans her forehead against his.

Whatever little bits of thoughts he had were suddenly gone and there was darkness and silence in his head and everywhere around him.

He wants to reach out to touch Sunmi, he doesn’t know how he feels when his hand collides with _nothing_. Actually, he’s not even sure he moved his hand. Is he... anywhere? He raises his hand but he’s not sure his hand... moves. What has Sunmi done to him?!

In that darkness, a stench filled his nostrils. He feels his guts twist in disgust. Then he blinks and he’s no longer surrounded by darkness.

Jinyoung is surrounded by dead bodies, their guts spilled around them and everywhere he looks he sees red. It’s absurd that he falls to his knees and empties his stomach in the midst of the massacre. His vessel can’t have been that affected by the image. He hears screams somewhere in the distance but horse galloping sounds much closer.

“Bring forth the children!” Someone yells, his voice followed by laughter and screams at the same time.

Jinyoung forces his body to move. He follows the voices. For all the time he’s been alive, only a few times did he actually feel ominous aura that fed on souls of tortured humans. This aura makes him want to vomit again. He peeks from a corner of a building.

There are three demons holding down a woman on her knees. Other three demons are busy stabbing and cutting flesh off children’s bodies. The scenery isn’t bothering Jinyoung but the woman... she looks awfully familiar.

The moment he feels her aura his body turns to stone.

Sunmi looks up at the demons holding her. “You’ll regret this, you lowlife!”

A demon raises a sword in the air and cackles. “I’ll see you in Hell, traitor!”

Jinyoung’s knees give out beneath him when Sunmi’s head separates from her shoulders and falls on the ground, her body following. The demons laugh and turn to the children. Their mothers beg and cry but they begin to torture them to.

He’s Death. He can bring her back. All he has to do is snap his fingers and she’s back.

But he’s still under effect of seeing Sunmi being killed. He can’t help but fear suddenly. Where is he? Can he bring Sunmi back? Or is he powerless in this dream? Nightmare, actually.

He looks down at his hand and connects his thumb and middle finger, ready to snap them but he’s suddenly anxious. His heart is beating loudly and in his little moment he doesn’t hear someone walk behind him.

“Brother, what is the matter?” A woman speaks behind him, her voice soft and light – completely contrasting the situation.

However, Jinyoung is shocked that someone actually talked to him. It means he’s physically present in this dream. The familiar aura coming from the woman helps Jinyoung gain strength to turn around.

His sister is standing there, wearing a black coat. And she’s standing in a pool of blood.

“Famine.” Jinyoung speaks, surprising himself with the roughness in his voice.

His sister nods with a smile. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in America with War?” She looks past his shoulder and her face scrunches in confusion. “Why are you dressed like a beggar?”

“That seer, Sunmi, why was she killed?” Jinyoung’s fists shake by his sides.

Famine raises her chin in petulance. “She conspired against us! Her followers tried to resist us but we managed to end them all before their idea spread.”

Jinyoung thinks of Jimin and Jeongguk and the other fools that were hiding in the mountains. What the hell happened? What kind of a future is this?

Famine walks towards him. She looks saddened by her brother’s state.

“We’re winning, brother. Rejoice.”

 

A blood curling scream rips through his chest for an emotion so strong yet unknown to _Jinyoung_.

 

 

Sunmi leans away from him with wide eyes, her hands raised in defence as she watches Jinyoung breathe heavily. His eyes are wide and dark from rage from which his hands were shaking. Sunmi closes her eyes to regain control over her fright.

“Jinyoung, you idiot.” She turns to him, a relieved smile on her face but she’s taken aback when Jinyoung wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. She returns the hug without hesitation but she’s no less confused than before. “Hey, are you okay?”

He remains quiet for a moment. Sunmi waits for him to speak.

“Did you see?”

There’s a bit of shame mixed with his emotions but it can’t prevail over the fear. He’s never felt scared in his life, let alone scared for someone else. Sunmi’s answer doesn’t come immediately. She can distinguish the emotions behind his words and chooses her answer.

“No.” Sunmi feels his muscles relax upon hearing her response. She can see the change in Jinyoung – she can feel it. What Jinyoung has just seen about the future is nothing compared to things Sunmi sees every night. It’s unclear when they will happen but everything seems close.

Jinyoung stands up quietly, his eyes not moving up from the floor.

Sunmi quickly follows him. He reaches for his jacket but Sunmi grabs it to stop him. He doesn’t say anything, neither does he move.

“Don’t go.”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond. Sunmi steps closer and takes the jacket away from him.

“Whatever you’ve seen, Jinyoung, there might be a chance to change it.” His eyes snap to hers. “But only if you really wish to.” He feels so distant and seems like his old self which makes her feel like a stranger. But they’re not strangers. “I’ll make us tea, we’ll just sit here and we don’t have to talk about what you saw. But you should stay here tonight. With me.” Her words don’t seem to be affecting him but he’s awfully aware of the meaning behind her pleas. Sunmi glances at the floor, feeling rather vulnerable under his fiery gaze. “If there’s really an important matter for you to take care of then-“

Jinyoung’s fingers gently grazed her jaw as he moved closer to her. Sunmi holds her breath, hoping this moment wouldn’t end. Their lips meet and Sunmi feels lightheaded.

He’s never kissed her like that before. It felt like a small whisper of a confession from Jinyoung. A confession that something _did_ change between them. Maybe exactly what Sunmi was hoping would change.

 

 

 


End file.
